Lost in Twilight
by Mo-Jansen
Summary: Cross-over between Twilight and ITV's Lost in Austen just the concept . Monica Jensen,17, is obsessed with Twilight. When one evening Bella stumbles into her room, seeking an excuse not to go to Forks, a chain of events begins that neither expected.r&r pl
1. Obsessed

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

Lost in Twilight

Chapter one: Obsessed

Hi! I'd better introduce myself for pulling you down into my absurd situation. My name is Monica Jensen. I'm a normal seventeen-year-old. My parents are still happily married and I am pretty content with my home life. My school life however, is an entirely different matter. I am the odd one out. It started the first day of school and only deteriorated during the years. I usually tried to make myself as invisible as possible and during the lunch-hour I usually hid in the corner of the cafeteria with one of my books. Well, that _was_ me. Now for the absurdity that is my current life...

Up until a few months ago, I was a sucker for the classics. I tried to read as many as possible, though I hardly ever reread any of them. Sense and sensibility, Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?, Romeo & Juliet, Jane Eyre, they all had captured me and I loved to lose myself in them. But then, Twilight ,the movie, was released. I went, by myself -how pathetic-, to see it and I fell in love with the story. I had read in some magazine that the film was based on a series of novels, written by Stephenie Meyer and after I left the cinema, I hurried to the bookstore. I rushed in, mere minutes before closing time and I quickly strode to the counter.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you have the Twilight series?"

The woman behind the counter, looked bored as she pointed out a big poster on the wall next to the entrance. Seriously, how did I miss that one?

I shook my head and went to the display. Without thinking twice, I picked up the four volumes that made up the series and I headed back to the counter to pay for them. My mom would probably scold me for buying yet another set of books, that I would presumably read just once and then cast aside, but in that moment I couldn't care less.

With the plastic bag dangling on my arm, the books inside banging against my knee, I walked the seven blocks back to my house. I couldn't wait to read the story of Bella and Edward. When I walked up the driveway I saw the curtain move. My mom. She worried about me, too much if you ask me, but hey what can I do? I checked my watch and realized I was almost half an hour later than I had told her. _That_ ought to send her nerves into a frenzy.

Mom was already at the door, before I had a chance to dig up my keys.

"Where have you been?"

"To the movies, just like I told you."

She looked me up and down to check if I was okay, as always, and then noted the bag in my hand. She sighed.

"What book did you buy now?"

I opened the bag to show her its contents.

"Monica! Four books? Why didn't you get them from the library, like we agreed last time?"

I shrugged and moved past her, trudging into the hallway.

"Monica, answer me, please."

"I just wanted to have them, mom."

"You don't even know if you like them."

"I liked the movie," I argued in a weak voice.

My mother breathed out heavily and threw up her arms.

"It's your paycheck," she muttered before she headed to the kitchen.

I decided that, that was my cue to leave and headed up the stairs, eager to start reading.

"Homework first, young lady! Dinner's ready in an hour!"

I grumbled and stomped louder in protest.

That night, after helping with the dishes, I first discovered the marvelous world of Twilight. I was hooked on the book, unlike any other book before. I didn't close it until my eyes started to droop on their own accord. The next weeks I was constantly reading. Every minute of spare time I was stuck in my new found escape. And the funny part was, when I had finished them all, from Twilight to Breaking Dawn, I felt the urge to read them again.

The pattern lasted for about two months and I discovered something just as intriguing as it was disappointing. I found the partial draft to Midnight Sun on Stephenie Meyer's website. I read it, over and over, craving more, but knowing I wouldn't get it. So eventually I turned to the endless source of fanfiction available on the web. I dug for the better stories and reveled in the skill of the writers out there. I was truly starting to become obsessed and I didn't even think twice about it.

When I was about two weeks into my relentless search for fanfics, something extraordinary happened. Something so absurd, that I first thought I had gone insane. Lost my marbles. Snapped.

* * *


	2. This Is NOT Happening!

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

Chapter two: This. Is. NOT. Happening.

I sat at my computer, waiting for it to shut down for the night, when I heard a muffled sound in my closet. My heart stopped for a second and when it restarted, it was pumping frantically. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making my hairs stand on end and my hearing a little clearer.

"Dang," I heard a soft, distinctly female, voice mutter.

I jumped up from my seat and lunched for the twirling baton that lay on my windowsill. A reminder of my two days of twirling lessons. I clenched it in my hand and leaned towards my closet, hand stretched towards the doorknob. Just as I was about to reach over and open the door, it swung open on its own and a girl tumbled to my bedroom floor.

"Ouch. Ouch. That's going to leave a mark," she said, mostly to herself it seemed.

She pushed her long, brown, wavy hair behind her ears and looked up from her position on the floor. As her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine I felt my heart stop again.

_Nope, not real. This is not real._

"Hi," she whispered, her cheeks flushing as she took in my shocked expression.

"Gah."

She bit her lower lip and awkwardly got to her feet, testing her balance for a second before turning back to me.

_Nope, not real_, I repeated to myself.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this."

Her voice was still barely audible and I had to strain myself to hear what she said.

"You...you're... How the hell did you get into my closet?"

"I'm not sure. I opened this door in the attic of my mother's house..."

"Huh?"

"I stepped through it, and apparently into your closet."

She turned around to check it for herself. I stared at the open doors and my poor excuse for a wardrobe. Behind my clothes was the smallest hint of a light. I stepped closer to check if I was really seeing it.

Bella lingered behind as I took another step closer to examine the back of my closet. I could now make out the shape of cardboard boxes, stacked to one side and a set of shelves containing all kinds of tidbits on the other. My curiosity prevailed and I stepped into the closet, shoving my garments aside. I turned around to face her. I mean Bella.

"Is that really your mother's house?" I asked her.

"Yes."

She eyed me warily for a second and then turned to look at my room. She studied it intently, obviously curious, but there was something else there. A kind of longing as she looked at the pictures on my cork board. All of them portraying me and my parents.

"You should get back in there," I told her after a moment.

She looked back at me, anguished. She bit on her lower lip and frowned.

"I'm going to live with my dad and I'm really nervous about it."

I smiled. I knew this, but should I say that?

"You know, if you're curious, you can step in there and take a peek," she suddenly offered, her eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

_What? Did she really ask me to step into her world for a moment? Is she insane?_

"Go, on. I'll come with you."

I contemplated for a moment.

_Nope, not real. I'm just dreaming. Hmmm... So. If I am really just dreaming, why should I not take a chance and check out Renee's house for a couple of minutes. Maybe I could ease a bit of Bella's worry, by telling her she is headed for the best adventure of her life._

I tilted my head and looked at her to make sure she was serious. Apparently she was.

"Okay, but just for a couple of minutes. You probably have a plane to catch."

She blushed and nodded, gesturing for me to go first. I turned back at the back wall of my closet, which still opened into her world, and took a deep breath. I could hear Bella's breathing behind me and I stepped through. I turned around so I could help her through, only to see her close the door behind me.

"Wait! Bella! Wait!" I yelled.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't move to Forks!" she yelled back. Her voice sounded muffled through the door, but I could hear the clear dread in her tone.

"Bella, you cannot do this! You are supposed to go to Forks and meet Edward and fall in love with him. You are going to love him so much! Please, open the door."

"I can't," she replied. "Take care of my mom and dad for me."

"Bella!"

I pounded on the door.

"Bella!"

No answer. I pulled at the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Bella, you cannot do this!" I tried once more.

Still no reply from the other side. I shook my head.

_I'm just dreaming. When I close my eyes and open them again, I'll wake up._

I did just that, but when I opened my eyes I was still in the dimly lighted attic. I groaned and tried to pinch myself.

"Ouch," I muttered when the pain of the action caught up with me.

_I am dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Shouldn't I wake up now?_

I felt panic trickle into my body, making my head spin and my stomach flip.

_No! This. Is. NOT. Happening. I did NOT end up in a novel. I'm just dreaming!_

I felt the tears burn in the corners of my eyes. This was really not the time to start crying. I needed to think clearly on how to get back to my own bedroom and get Bella the hell back here.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call from downstairs.

That had to be Renee. What should I do? What should I say?

I heard her footsteps on the stairs and shortly after her head popped up.

"Hey, honey. Are you ready to go? Phil's waiting in the car."

I bit my lip, anxiously awaiting her response when she noticed I was not her daughter.

"Sweety, are you all right? You look absolutely horrified."

"I'm fine," I squeaked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can stay home with you."

She certainly didn't think I was not her daughter. I struggled to remember what Bella had told her mother, but right then I had no idea. I decided that I should go along with this, while it lasted, because I didn't want to be responsible for derailing the entire story.

_Bella will return, and when she does, she'll need to be where Stephenie Meyer intended her to be._

"It'll be fine. I want to go," I said eventually, my voice still a bit shaky.

"Okay. Then let's go," Renee said and she turned her back on me, making her way down to the first floor.

_I'd better follow her. I have a job to do._

* * *


	3. Arrival in Forks

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

Chapter three: Arrival in Forks.

Things had gone so fast my mind hadn't really had time to catch up with my actions. But once I was on the plane, waiting for it to take off, my head started spinning with all of the questions I had. There were so many things I had to take into account. Even though Renee hadn't noticed the obvious difference between me and her only child, I was sure I didn't resemble Bella. I had quickly checked my reflection in the window, before I got into the car, and was immensely relieved that I still had my short dark hair and my own, bluish green eyes.

There was not just the lack of Renee's response, but also the passport that was tucked in my jean pocket. It was my picture in there. My picture, but Bella's name. How was that even possible? Did this mean that the story was changing, because Bella decided to take herself out of the equation? I certainly hoped not.

The deep, chocolate brown eyes, should definitely not be replaced by the oddly colored eyes that belonged to me. The long, luscious brown waves, should not be replaced by a haircut that resembled Alice's more than Bella's. Her translucent skin should remain translucent. My skin was slightly tanned, all year 'round and I knew that made me look a lot less fragile than Bella. The entire charm of Bella existed in the constant blush on her cheeks, and I could not remember the last time my face had turned red. This was so wrong it wasn't even funny.

When the plane touched down in Port Angeles, I was wound tighter than a piano string. One wrong move from anyone and I would lose grip on my sanity and my carefully retained tears. When I caught sight of Charlie, I felt my stomach flip. The obvious joy and parental concern that radiated off him, caught me by surprise. Why didn't Bella see this as clearly as I did? I felt the grip I had on my tears slip and my vision became clouded as I stumbled forward.

_At least that's one thing we have in common_, I thought bitterly, _I'm just as big a klutz._

"Bella," Charlie said, relief clearly audible in his voice, before catching my arm to steady me.

Great, Charlie didn't see the difference either. This was going to be difficult.

"Hi...dad," I choked out, blinking rapidly to clear my sight. I leaned over and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Hey there, kiddo. Are you okay?"

"Sure am," I replied.

We walked to his cruiser in silence. I didn't know what to say, and I knew Charlie was not the type for long conversations, so I kept my mouth shut.

The drive down to Forks took longer than I had expected and by the time we made it to Charlie's house I felt my eyelids drooping. I had been ready to go to sleep, before Bella had stumbled in through my closet and now that the adrenaline and anxiety was beginning to wear off, I was exhausted. When I stepped out of the car I stretched out and yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Charlie asked, while he was ducking into the trunk to retrieve my bags.

I gulped when I thought of another difference between me and Bella. She was slender and I was not. It's not that I was overweight, not even close. But I was more curvaceous and I was sure that her clothes would not fit me the way they did her.

"Bells? Are you going to stand in the rain all day, or do you want to come in?" Charlie asked, dragging me from my reverie.

"Coming," I said quietly and I hurled myself up the stairs and in the door.

"You look like you could use a good nights' sleep." He noted, taking in the circles that were undoubtedly under my eyes.

I nodded and let him lead me to Bella's bedroom.

"I'll let you unpack. Are you coming down afterwards, or do you want to sleep?"

"I'll let you know. I'm really tired, but who knows what I'll feel like after unpacking."

He smiled slightly and left me alone.

I perched on the bed, not quite sure what to do. With a deep breath I opened the duffel bag at my feet first. The clothes looked nice, but to my astonishment, they looked like they were my size, rather than Bella's. I pulled out the jeans that lay on top and held them up in front of me. Yep definitely my size. I was far too tired to think of what this might mean, so I just turned to unpacking Bella's...er..._my_ things.

When I was done, I bounded downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie. I wasn't surprised to find him in front of the television watching a game.

"Char...Dad, I think I'll go to bed now. I can hardly keep my eyes open."

He looked up and smiled at me. Again I was struck by the obvious warmth in his eyes. Before I could stop myself I went to his side and leaned over to hug him.

"I'm glad I decided to come here, dad," I whispered.

He huffed in surprise.

"I'm happy you're here," he murmured, embarrassed by my display of emotions.

_I'm going to have to work on that,_ I reminded myself. Bella wasn't usually this openly emotional towards her father. I needed to keep that in mind.

I headed back upstairs to get some sleep. The second my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *


	4. I'm not Bella

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter four: I'm not Bella.

The next morning I woke early. I could hear Charlie snoring on the other side of the wall. I placed my arms under my head and stared at the ceiling. I was sure that my first day in Forks had not gone the way it was supposed to. For one, Charlie never told me he bought me a car. That triggered my curiosity and I got up to go downstairs. I peeked out the window and sure enough, there it was. The old faded Chevy. I could see the attraction and I hoped the engine would be exactly as loud as I expected it to be. I was already picturing myself in it, heading to school.

_O, crap! School. I forgot about that. How am I going to handle that?_

I heard Charlie fumble around in his room and I headed back upstairs.

"Dad?" I called when I got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want coffee?"

He popped his head out the door, his hair sticking up in curious ways. I had to fight back a grin.

"That's really sweet of you, Bells, but I don't drink coffee before ten a.m."

"Oh, okay." _That's not in the book. _"Uhm...do you need the bathroom, or can I take a shower?"

"Give me ten minutes, then it's all yours."

"Okay," I said and I returned to my room.

I pulled open the dresser and rummaged through the drawers until I found a set of clothes that felt like they could've been mine.

"Bells?" Charlie asked from the hall.

I opened the door and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I haven't had a chance to give you your home coming present yet. Do you mind putting off your shower for a couple more minutes?"

"Of course not."

I followed Charlie downs the stairs, hardly able to contain my excitement. He handed me my jacket and then led me out the door.

He stopped in the middle of the lawn and gestured towards the Chevy.

"Are you kidding me? That's for me?" I asked, feigning my surprise. Hmm..apparently I was a better liar than Bella, because he didn't notice.

I beamed at him when he held out the keys.

"I bought if off Billy Black. You remember him?"

"Yes, I do. How is he? And his kids?"

"They're fine. I'll take you up to La Push soon."

"That'd be great."

_Or, not. Depending on who you like better, Edward or Jacob. I am definitely part of the Edward camp. Something about Jacob just annoys the hell out of me._

It was then that I noticed the bottom of my socks getting soaked by the wet grass. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Er, Dad. I think I'd better get back inside before I catch a cold."

"Sure, sure." he said absentmindedly.

We headed back in the house and Charlie got ready to go to work. He yelled out a goodbye while I was in the shower and I yelled one back.

When I was eating my breakfast I felt contented. I had decided that I was going to look at this as an adventure. I was able to live in a different world for a while and I was going to enjoy it for as longs as it would last.

When I glanced at the clock, I realized I had better get going if I wanted to get to school on time. I drove to the high school and found it without effort. It was almost as if I had driven these roads before. Maybe it was because I had read the books so many times.

I got out of the cab and headed for the office. When I saw the woman sitting behind the desk, I remembered when Edward had tried to weasel his way out Biology and that she kept telling herself she was too old for him. I giggled when I realized that this hadn't even happened yet. She looked up, disturbed by my laughter.

"Yes, dear. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Mon...er... Bella Swan. I'm new."

"O, right. Just a minute, I've got your schedule right here."

She dug through a stack of papers and retrieved a few sheets that she laid out in front of me. She pointed out the buildings on the map and told me the best routes to and from my classes and then she wished me luck. I thanked her and headed back to my car, eager to get to the parking lot and check if the silver Volvo was there. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I followed one of my fellow student onto the lot. I glanced around and was momentarily distracted as my eyes locked on the car I was looking for.

_He is here._

When I looked up, I was inches away from a collision and I stomped on the brake to prevent any damage. I blew out a heavy gust of air when I noted that I hadn't so much as scratched the blue sedan in front of me.

_Come on, Mon. Better watch yourself!_

I found my way to my first class easily, just like expected and my English teacher, Mr. Mason, was also meeting my expectations. So far the day went as planned and that relaxed me ever so slightly. I knew things were going to get tricky today, but right now I didn't want to worry about it. I just listened to the teacher's lecture.

Halfway through the first period a thought occurred to me that gave me chills.

_I am not Bella, so I don't smell like Bella. That's going to be a problem. That is so going to screw up the story. I am not Bella. _

_Oh, god! He'll hear my thoughts. Oh, god! No! Oh no!_

* * *


	5. Lunch and Bio

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter five: Lunch and Bio

The morning passed, pretty much in tune with the book. I forced myself to be polite to Jessica, despite the fact that I knew she wasn't so damn nice to me in her thoughts and I went through the motions of the classes, while people were staring at me. But all that time I felt like a sword was hanging over my head. I was struggling with the thoughts of the pending lunch hour. If Edward could hear my thoughts, this love story was doomed. He would never even get curious, if my mind wasn't as silent as Bella's. And then the next problem: her smell. I was not Bella, therefore I couldn't possibly smell the way she does. This whole book was going to sidetrack and spin out of control.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Look what you have done now._

I walked to the lunchroom with Jessica, pretending to pay attention to her chatter. I knew what I was headed for and I was reciting a Shakespeare poem in my head. When we sat down at the table, several sets of eager eyes directed towards me, I forced myself to concentrate on them. I listened to Jess's introductions and as soon as I was able I returned to quoting Shakespeare in my head.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder and there they were. The Cullens and the Hales. They were even more beautiful than I had imagined while reading the books. I breathed in deeply as I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to keep my thoughts on Shakespeare. But he hadn't responded to the fact that I deliberately thought about them.

I contemplated testing my theory when Jessica giggled beside me.

"Those are the Cullens," she told me.

As soon as she spoke the name, Edwards eyes darted to mine and then over to Jess's. He didn't even seem to notice me.

_Edward, look at me._ I deliberately thought.

No response.

_Phew. That's a relief._

Jessica had been running through the 'Cullen gossip', while I was conducting my little test. I looked back at her and remembered I had to ask her who Edward was.

"Who's the one with the reddish brown hair?" I murmured.

Edward looked back at me and kept my gaze. His eyes burned with curiosity and I felt relief wash through me. Apparently not only the story had been changed to accustom my arrival, but I had been changed to accustom the story to go on as intended.

Again I had zoned out while Jessica was babbling away, already knowing in detail what she was telling me now. I suppose it was rude, but I eventually cut her off by asking her something generic about herself.

She seemed pleased at my sudden change of subject and launched into an elaborate story on her likes and dislikes. I registered as much details as possible, trying to match what I knew about Jessica from the books, to the girl sitting next to me now. She seemed like less of an airhead than the books had made her look and I was glad I found that out.

When lunch was over, I walked with Angela to Biology. The feeling of dread was strangling me and I couldn't find my voice to make conversation with her. Thankfully she was too shy to start talking to me herself.

I kept my eyes on the floor when I walked into the room. I could feel the warm air from the heater swirl and blow in my hair.

_Okay. Second test of the day._

I looked up to check Edward's expression and recoiled at once. His pitch black eyes were boring down on me and I could see him gripping the table to restrain himself.

I gulped and directed my attention to Mr. Banner. He handed me my Biology books. As he took in my expression, he frowned.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I pressed my lips together.

_Should I get out of here or should I stay?_

"I feel a little sick, actually," I murmured.

_Coward_, I scolded.

"I'll ask someone to take you to the nurse's office," he told me quietly. Before I could object he headed for Edward.

_Crap! This is backfiring! Big time!_

I kept my eyes on the floor until Edward was standing right beside me. I ventured a glance in his direction and regretted it instantly. His charcoal eyes were ravenous and I was going to be walking across campus, alone with him.

_What the hell did I do now? Bella's not supposed to die in the first chapter! Stupid cow!_

"You make sure you go home, if you feel any worse, okay?" Mr. Banner said before giving Edward the okay to take me out of the classroom.

When we walked side by side in the hallway I could feel the butterflies assaulting my stomach and my heart racing in my chest.

_As if being alone with him isn't enough of a risk, my heart has to throw in a little extra incentive for him to kill me... Well, at least I'm not blushing._

When we walked out of the building I stopped walking. He whirled and glared at me.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, his voice rough, yet velvety. The sounds of it made my heart hammer even more quickly.

I took a couple of deep breaths and finally met his eyes. They were still murderous, but I had a plan.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Why should I? I don't know you." he rebuffed.

_True, but I know you_. I thought.

"Just breathe in deeply. I'm downwind of you now." I said, my voice cracked as I realized that I was giving away too much of what I knew by saying this.

He stared at me, the monster in his eyes wavered and the shock won.

"What did you just say?"

"Breathe." I ordered

He inhaled, tasting the clean air and the monster receded farther. He breathed more deeply and then shook his head.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Let's not get into that now. I'll go to the nurses office. You go back to class."

When I walked passed him, he grabbed my arm. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through my body.

_Wait a minute! I'm not Bella! I'm not supposed to feel this._

"I need an answer to my question. Now."

I stared down at his hand, I could feel the iron strength of it and the coolness seeped through the layers of fabric, raising goose bumps.

He followed my gaze and dropped my arm. He shifted his weight and blocked my exit towards the nurses office.

"I'm waiting," he said in a menacing voice.

"This will sound insane. I hardly even believe it."

"Try me anyway."

My mind spun as I tried to think of a convincing lie.

"Well, I ran into...er...a v-vampire, once. And...he... well he.... Aw hell! I can't tell you how I know. I just know, okay?"

"I know you're a vampire, like your brothers and sisters and your parents. I also know you guys don't drink human blood. _You_ can read people's minds and Alice can see the future. Jasper can influence people's moods as well as feel them. I could go on for ages." The words spilled freely and I could see his eyes darken as he drank in what I was telling him.

He grabbed my arm again and started dragging me across campus, towards the parking lot.

"What are you going to do?" My voice sounded shrill with the sudden panic that washed through me.

"You'll see," he spat through his teeth.


	6. Train wreck

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter six: Train wreck

As Edward pulled me towards his car I struggled to free myself from his iron grip on my arm. I somehow managed to get held tighter instead. When we reached his Volvo he opened the passenger door for me and released my arm. I immediately stepped back.

"I am NOT getting in that car!"

"I say you are." His voice was low, but harsh.

"I say I'm not. If you think I'm getting in a space that small with you in your current state, you are sadly mistaken," I fumed, crossing my arms and jutting out my chin.

He grabbed my waist and before I could do anything about it, I was seated in the Volvo. I knew he couldn't use his vampire speed in a place this public, so I took advantage of that and clambered back out.

I could hear his frustrated growl as he walked back to me. I threw up my hands to stop him.

"Stay, there or I will start screaming. I know I won't have long to do so, but still." "Now, you are going back to class and I am going to the nurse's office. When Bio is finished you go and find a way out of your….predicament. I bet if you tried really hard you could switch your classes so you won't have to sit next to me. Just let me get out of your way, so you can breathe some unpolluted air. If you need to, go away for a couple of days. I hear Alaska is great this time of year."

Great way to make this train wreck of a story worse, Mon, I chided.

I took in his shocked expression and had to clamp my teeth together to stop my hysterical giggles from escaping. We stood there, staring at each other. His expressions slowly relaxed and I sighed in relief.

Bad friggin' idea Mon! Yeah, just blow your scent at him in concentrated form! That ought to calm him down. Train wreck, train wreck! I am so screwing up this story!

I dropped my head into my hands while inside me the battle of sarcastic remarks continued. I was royally screwing up the story and I'd have millions and millions of fans after me for decades for doing this to their beloved book. Heck, I might be the cause that no one reads the books in the first place or maybe be even the cause that Twilight never gets published.

That can't be good. What if the story gets deleted. Do I get a chance to go back home before the lives of Bella and Edward get erased?

"Bella?" Edward asked in a hushed voice.

Huh? Bella's not here is she? O…right. He means me…

I looked up and saw him staring at me in wonder. He had taken a couple of steps back and was now waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah, what?"

"Thank you."

What was that? Did he just thank me? For what?

"Why on earth would you thank me? I've just complicated things so much."

I shook my head to stop the flood of sarcasm from returning.

"For talking me out of my plans."

He looked torn between gratitude and thirst, so I decided quickly that now was the best time for me to leave. I walked passed him and hurried away without uttering another word.

The school's nurse was kind and thanks to the horrible storm of emotions coursing through my body I looked pale, which was a real achievement for me.

"Well, honey I think I'd better excuse you from your last class. Give me a minute."

I sat on a chair against the wall and rested my head back while I was waiting for her. I heard someone walk in the office, which bordered on the one where I was sitting.

Oh, crap! How did this slip my mind? He is in there. 

Wait a minute! If I can just be in that office together with him for a couple of minutes, the story might get back on track.

The nurse came back in and smiled encouragingly.

"You're free to go home now, Bella," she told me.

"Thank you," I murmured before I got up to leave.

When I walked into the other room I saw Edward leaning towards the woman behind the counter. Knowing what she was thinking, made this all the more amusing.

I stood there, staring at the scene before me, when someone walked in the door, bringing a gust of cool air with her.

Right on cue.

I tried to keep my face composed as I saw Edward's back tense. He slowly turned towards me, his eyes as black as coals.

Yay. Things are back where they should be.

It took a lot of effort not to start jumping up and down and clapping my hands.

"Never mind, I can see it's impossible," Edward muttered in a harsh voice and he burst out of the room.

Good. At least I get to relax for one week, before I have to play my Bella part again.

I was almost excited about this next week, but I knew Bella hadn't been. She was somewhat tormented at the thought she might have caused his absence. In my head I flipped through the pages of the book, looking for something that might give me the right mood for this next week.

Wait a minute! I'm going to have to try and get in the way of the skidding van, and I'm going to have to endure the night in Port Angeles, while being herded by sick twisted rapists! 

Oh. 

Hell. 

Can't there be a way around all that? Please let there be a way!

Crap! That is nothing compared to James!

Worse: New Moon!

I groaned. I knew I was going to suffer plenty of physical and emotional pain in the next couple of months. And believe me, I didn't like that one bit.


	7. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Unexpected

Mpov

That night I couldn't get to sleep. I could clearly hear Charlie's snoring and the rain pounding on the roof and besides that, I was still frustrated with the way I had messed up the first day here. I knew that there was a big chance that I was altering the books as I was going along, but I didn't really know how to handle it. I knew what was supposed to happen and that frightened me a little.

It was obvious that Edward was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He was exactly as perfect as Stephenie Meyer had described him, but I certainly was no Bella Swan. I was not like her at all and that would seriously affect the outcome. He couldn't possibly be attracted to me.

Could he?

When the sun started rising, I was totally broken. I knew the success of this experience would all depend on whether or not Edward had gone away to get away from my scent. Whether he felt the way about me that he was supposed to feel about Bella.

Bella.

I knew everyone here thought I was Bella, but I still felt like me, Monica Jensen. I was not Bella. She was out there in my world and I just hoped that she was getting by.

Balla, where the heck are you? What made you do this to me? Why are you not here? You should be here. You should be with him in the end, not me.

Epov

As I gazed up at the clear nights' sky, I saw her face. She was furious with me. Her odd eyes were ablaze and I heard her voice in my ears. Those eyes disturbed me. They were blue, with a golden brown rim along her pupils which transformed the color of her eyes when they dilated or widened,

"I am NOT getting in that car!"

Her thoughts were hidden, but in that instant I had known she was telling me exactly what she was thinking. She knew about me, about my family and yet she was there in Forks. She willingly moved there, while she knew about us. What would make her do that?

I had been mulling this over on the way here, only momentarily distracted when I had arrived in Denali and I had to explain to Tanya and Kate what I was doing here. Tanya had been disappointed that I was not returning to see her and she had made me very well aware of it. I felt guilty about that, but when I was alone, all I could think of was the girl I had run from. The girl that had ordered me to run.

How can she possibly know? How much danger is she in for knowing this? 

She hadn't mentioned anything about how long I should stay here, but I decided that I would stay until her face stopped haunting me.

Mpov

Although I knew it was supposed to be like this, I was still disappointed when I didn't see him at lunch that day. I knew this meant that my screw up from the day before was restored, but it still felt strange. Like I was missing something.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I was glad to see the end of it. I was accepted easily here and I realized that, being a stand in for Bella made me popular. For now. I knew it was only a matter of time before things would change.

Don't get ahead of yourself, I thought when I walked back to my car. It's not like you've even pulled off Twilight. Only if this book get's it proper ending, you can worry about New Moon. Before that, you need to worry about doing the things you're supposed to do.

Not for the first time that day, I wished I had grabbed my copy of Twilight before stepping into this realm. It would've made thing so much easier. Like studying a play. I was just the stand in and it was my job to fill in for the leading lady, while she was unavailable.

Epov

The days passed quietly and her eyes were still there, glaring at me inside my mind. I had never experienced anything like it. My vampire mind catalogued everything with photographic precision, that I was used to, but I had never been haunted by one of them. I was now though. I could not get rid of it, despite how hard I tried to get distracted. It seemed like she obstructed my view, demanding attention every minute of the day.

After a couple of days, Tanya came to find me. Her thoughts were still petulant and she wondered if I was bothered by her presence.

"Not really," I told her.

I wasn't actually lying, but I wasn't telling the truth either. I didn't want to explain exactly what was going on in my mind, so I changed the subject.

She eventually convinced me that I should go home. She told me goodbye and took off, running across the snow at lightning speed.

Mere minutes later I was back at my car. I hurriedly got in and without doubting my decision, I raced back to Forks.

Mpov

It was Monday again.

He should be back at school. Hopefully he did what he was supposed to.

I was nervous and that didn't help my coordination one bit. I stumbled twice while I was in the shower, and tripped on my way downstairs.

Charlie had already left for work, which suited me fine, because he had been staring at me with a strange look on his face during this past week. Not that I blamed him, because I had been rather distracted, thinking about Edward and my obligation to the story. He probably worried about me. It was sweet.

I glanced at the clock and realized I was running late, so I grabbed an apple and a granola bar and tossed them into my bag, with the intention to eat them in the truck.

When I hurried out of the house I skidded to a stop.

The Volvo was in the driveway.

Wait, this is not supposed to happen yet. He's not supposed to be here.

Epov

I heard her stumble around inside and hurry down the stairs. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. We had plenty of time, if she decided to take my offer.

I had made a snap decision that morning. I needed to talk to her before I saw her in school and I asked Rose to take the others to school. She had looked at me like I had gone crazy, but she did what I asked.

Bella was at the door now. After she'd locked she jumped past the two steps that led down to the pavement and almost fell. She started for her truck, but when she saw my car she froze.

Here goes nothing.


	8. Did he really just ask me that?

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Did he really just ask me that?

Mpov

I stared at Edward while he slowly got out of the car and smiled at me.

This is not good. Monica, do something!

"Good morning," he said softly.

My mouth fell open and I couldn't find my voice.

Mon! Don't stand there like an utter moron! Say something!

"Er…hi," I finally managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry to show up here unannounced, but I really need to talk to you."

"You have to go. I'm running late. We can talk at school."

"I hoped you would let me drive you to school."

I shook my head violently.

"I can't. It's not supposed to happen like this. You should go to school. I'll drive myself."

Epov

For less than a second I felt defeated, but when I saw her turn to walk to her truck my determination came back. I needed to speak to her and I didn't go through all the trouble to get her excused for the day to have her drive off to school without me.

"Bella?"

She took another step, like she hadn't heard me. So I reached out to grab her arm.

"Bella. You have to listen to me."

She looked at me, her eyes ablaze, like that first day I saw her.

"No, I don't. I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Well, I have gotten you out of school for the day, so you don't have to go," I said, careful not to smirk.

Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at me with incredulous eyes. It gave me the chance to really look at her.

Her eyes had haunted me for a week and I felt I knew them well. The color changed as her eyes widened, closer to green than blue now.

"What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"I made sure you had the day off."

"What? Why?"

"Like I said, we need to talk. In fact my whole family would like to talk to you."

Mpov

Gulp.

His whole family?

No, Monica. You can't do this. You just have to go to school.

"I'm sorry," I started before he put up his free hand to stop me.

"Listen, you are already late for school. You have been excused for the day and because you seem to know so much about my family, we need to talk to you. You have to tell us how you know these things. We have so many questions and I think you can answer most of them."

I knew I messed things up! What do I tell them? Which part do I explain and which do I keep to myself?

Wait a minute! When did I decide to agree to talk to the Cullens?

He started to look frustrated. He probably wanted to know what I was thinking. I bit my lip, still pondering what to say and I could see his eyes linger on my mouth. I felt a tingle in my stomach as I realized this and quickly released my lip.

"Are they all waiting for me?" I asked carefully.

He nodded.

"And you have all hunted recently?"

Surprise broke through on his carefully composed features.

"Yes," he murmured.

I had counted on that. His eyes were a warm gold after all and I figured, since the others wanted to talk to me as well, that they had all taken precautions.

"Do you mind if I follow after you in my truck? Just in case the neighbors decide to tell my dad that it was here all day."

"Maybe it's best if I ride with you in your truck. Will you wait here for me to return? Then I have a chance to tell my family that you agreed to come over."

The words tumbled out of his mouth at such speed that I had to strain to catch it all. I nodded in response and sat down on the bumper of my truck.

Epov

She has said yes to meeting a family of seven vampires. I she crazy?

I pushed the thought away when I saw her sit on the bumper of her truck.

Right, time to head home.

I got back into my car and pulled out of the driveway. I was speeding as soon as my car was turned; I didn't dare glance at her. She was the strangest human I had ever met in all my years and I was intrigued and that was exactly what kept me from jumping her and drinking her blood. It was going to be extremely difficult to keep my thirst in check, while I was in the same car as her, yet that didn't stop me. I wanted to know what hid behind those beautiful eyes and that timid smile. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

When I pulled up to the house Alice was waiting for me on the porch. She looked exited but was reciting some poem in Chinese, attempting to keep me out. It was frustrating and I growled.

"O, stop being such a baby," Alice muttered as I got out of the car.

"I guess you've seen that she agreed."

Alice nodded. "I've already told them. Rose is not very happy about this you know."

"I know. She's made it very clear this morning when I told you all what I wanted to do."

Alice snickered.

She's pretty isn't she? Alice didn't bother to say it aloud.

I wasn't sure if I thought she was pretty. Her eyes were strange and her silent mind was interesting, that I was sure of, but pretty? I really didn't know.

I shrugged and we headed into the house. Emmet and Jasper were already in the living room.

Huh. Didn't succeed I guess. Ah well, at least we got the day off. Emmet smiled widely and I smirked back at him.

"I did succeed, Emmet. I'm picking her up in a couple of minutes."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. Why are you so exited?

Exited? Nah, just a bit nervous. I thought.

I didn't have time to answer the question in Jasper's mind, because Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie joined us.

"Alice probably told you that Bella has agreed to come and talk to us. I'm running back to Forks in a minute and then we'll come back in her car."

"Do you want us to join you immediately, or do you wish to talk to her in private first?" Carlisle asked me. His thoughts were concerned about the trip back here.

"I can talk privately in the car if I need to. The drive up here will be long enough for that. And don't worry, I'm in control of my thirst."

Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, if we're all agreed, I'm heading back to Forks."

My family nodded, with the exception of Rose.

Don't worry, Edward. Emmet promised me silently. Rose will behave, I'll make sure of it.

I glanced at them for another second and then headed out the door, I was already running before I hit the trees.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? Monica had really started to get things tangled hasn't she? _

_I would love it, if you could give me a review or two. ;)_


	9. The Cullen Residence

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept. The rights are all reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter nine: The Cullen residence.

**Mpov**

I started to shiver.

_He'd bet get here soon, or I'll barricade myself in the house. See how he gets me out of there. Hah!_

Just when I was about to get up and walk back to the house, he was next to me.

"Are you ready?" he breathed.

"Not in the least, but what choice do I have?"

"The choice is all yours."

"I already said I would go, so I'm going," I sighed.

I got up and walked to the passenger side of the truck. I unlocked the door and held it open for him. He frowned.

_Oh, right he hates to sit next to the driver. Well, though break Eddie._

I smirked and motioned him to get in. When he didn't respond I rolled my eyes and threw him the keys.

"Fine, you drive." I muttered before I got in.

He slid into the seat next to me before I could blink and stared at me. I could tell he wasn't breathing and secretly I was thankful for it.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure about meeting your family, but you can't blame me for being nervous."

He drew in a breath and flinched. Without thinking I put my hand on his, which was balled into a fist. It was freezing cold, but I had expected that. What I didn't expect was the tingle that shot up my arm. He looked up at me in surprise and there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify.

"Let's go." I whispered as I pulled my hand back.

**Epov**

Bella's truck was absolutely infuriating. It wouldn't go past sixty and I had to force myself not to growl at the loud engine. I flexed my hand, the one she had touched. There was something strange about that touch. It was warm, which was only natural, but after she had removed her hand it felt like the warmth lingered and traveled up my arm slowly.

We had just passed the town's boundaries and I knew I should ask her some of the questions I had while we were alone, but I had trouble finding the right way to start.

"Edward?"

Her soft voice dragged me from my reverie.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have at least one question?"

I glanced at her and was taken aback by the intensity in her eyes. I took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, because her scent hit me even stronger than on that first day in Biology. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and gritted my teeth.

Bella tensed beside me and cranked the window open, despite the fact that it was cold outside. She huddled into her jacket and from the corner of my eye I could see that she was still looking at me.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Does it help?"

"Yes, it does." I smiled slightly at her. "Do you mind telling me why you moved to Forks, despite the fact that you know that a large vampire coven lives here."

She bit her lip, just like she had done a little while ago, and again it distracted me completely from what I had asked her.

"I didn't know until I saw you and your siblings on my first day of school," she said in a low voice.

I wish she had looked me in the eye when she said that, that way I could have at least checked is she was telling the truth.

"How could you tell?" I continued.

"You and you siblings are not related, right?"

"Right."

"But you all do have the same eye color and skin tone."

"Yes."

"People seem to stay away from you, yet feel attracted to you at the same time."

"You're very perceptive," I noted.

She shook her head. "I just know what I'm looking for."

I couldn't fathom what she meant by that, but there was a sadness in her eyes that stifled my questions.

We arrived at the turn for our house and we spent the last three miles in silence.

**Mpov**

_What on earth should I tell them? I am destroying everything that Stephenie Meyer created and I haven't got a clue how to prevent it from falling apart further._

_I'm going to have to lie through my teeth. At least I don't blush as easily as the original Bella._

_Maybe I can pull this off, but I'd have to come up with a good story._

_Hmmmm….what to say? How to explain the unexplainable….Dang, I sure hope Alice won't see my decision to lie._

_Would she be looking for anything like that? Should she be? Or is she busy trying to see what will happen if they let me, the pesky little human who knows too much, live?_

I didn't even realize I was drumming my fingers on the seat until Edward captured them in his hand. He squeezed my fingers lightly and then released my hand.

We reached the house and I gasped at the sight of it. As a reader I never had much patience with descriptions of houses or rooms or objects, so I never really imagined how the house would look. Now that we were parked in front of it though, I could only stare, my mouth hanging open.

**Epov**

I chuckled when I saw Bella's jaw drop. She was staring at our house in obvious wonder and interest and I was glad I was there to see it. It was funny to watch the changes in her face as she looked the place over from top to bottom, left to right. Her eyebrows raised, then knit together and raised again. The corners of her mouth twitched, bent down and finally turned into a broad smile.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's better than I expected," she whispered, without looking away from the house.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm going to be mixing up the POV a lot in the next couple of chapters to really give you an idea of how the other members of the family take in the arrival of Bella a.k.a. Monica.

_It ought to be interesting._


	10. The Cullens

Chapter ten: The Cullens

**J****asper's pov**

The emotions that were filling the room were distracting me. They ranged from aggravation, which, as expected, came from Rose, curiosity from Carlisle, worry from Esme and impatience from Alice. The only one who didn't seem to be shaken was Emmet. But then again, his was always the most constant emotional climate in the house, except when his generally contented feeling was replaced by his lust for Rosalie.

The problem with the hectic emotions around me was, that I couldn't get a good feel of what was happening outside and that bothered me.

I took a couple of deep breaths while the air was still free of the smell of human blood and I gathered my strength to send a calming wave through the room.

As the feelings cleared slightly I could, to my immense relief sense Edwards nerves and, _how strange_, his awe. The waves of anxiety, confusion and fear coming from the girl however, were stronger.

_At least her emotions make sense, even when her mind is silent to Edward._

I could hear the doors of the truck open and close and then their footsteps on the stairs leading to the door. I drew in another deep, clean breath and then stopped breathing altogether.

**A****lice's pov**

When the door opened and Edward and Bella walked in, I felt my family stiffen. I realized that besides Carlisle and me, they all had stopped breathing as soon as the door opened.

_Really, people. Stop being so tense. You'd think we were only vegetarians for a few years instead of several decades._

Edward grinned at me as he heard what I was thinking and I winked. He had seen my vision about today and he knew we would all be just fine with her here, even if we all breathed. If Edward could resist, with her blood smelling so potent to him, then _we_ all certainly could. Besides that, we'd gone hunting the previous night, to limit the temptation for Edward when he would see her again in school.

Of course he had decided on a completely different course of action this morning, but that didn't mean we were unprepared for this.

Carlisle walked forward, slowly, to greet them.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edwards father."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," she said quietly.

Carlisle shook her hand and she didn't respond to his cold grasp. It almost seemed like she didn't even feel the difference in temperature. If I hadn't heard her heart beat at that moment, or smelled her blood, I might have thought she was a vampire herself.

"Edward has told us you seem to know quite a lot about us and we hope you won't mind telling us where your knowledge comes from," Carlisle continued.

"I hope I can explain all this properly."

"Let me introduce you to my family." Carlisle said before turning to face us.

**Jasper'****s pov**

When Edward put his hand on the small of Bella's back to steer her towards us, I heard her heart rate pick up in tempo. The emotions that emanated from both Bella and Edward took me by surprise though. They both liked the contact as much as they were confused by it and there was the smallest hint of sensuality there.

_Be careful Edward. __This might get more complicated than you think_, I warned him in silence.

He shot me a warning glare, but dropped his hand. His emotional climate quieted almost immediately, but Bella's only got more confused and somewhat frustrated.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme and my children, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper," Carlisle said as they reached the dining room table.

Bella lowered her head politely and we all copied her movement.

**Emmet'****s pov**

_I don't know why everyone is so pent up about this. So one little human knows about us, it's not like we can't take care of her when needed._

When I heard Edward cussing at me, too low and quick for the girl to hear, I glared at him.

_Stay out of my head if you don't like what I'm thinking._

He growled and turned his attention away from me.

_Jeez, you'd think I was thinking about his girlfriend or something._

**Epov**

Emmet's thoughts rang in my head like a bell. He was right about one thing. I didn't want him to think of killing Bella, but not because I was attracted to her.

I had never fallen for a woman. Not when I was human and not when I was a vampire. I'd surely not fall in love with this plain girl.

Definitely not.

**Jasper's pov**

The emotions in the room would've knocked me to my knees, had I been standing. Emmet was now very annoyed with Edward and Edward was just as irritated, but at the same time he was worried for Bella and confused about something. Alice's impatience was growing and to make it all just a little bit worse Bella's emotions spun out of control as her eyes locked with Rosalie's, who was not hiding her resentment one bit.

"Everybody, please take a deep breath and settle down," I growled through my teeth. "Rose stop glowering at Bella and Alice, for crying out loud, try to get a grip on your impatience!"

I took in a breath and was pleased when it wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. My little outburst had turned the mixture of emotions into two categories. Surprise, mostly from Bella, Carlisle and Esme and annoyance from the others.

_This I can handle._ I thought, pleased that it had worked, before I sent out a feeling of calm and ease.

**Mpov**

_What on earth am I doing here? This is never going to work!_

_I might as well take the next flight back to Phoenix and try to coax Bella into coming back here with me._

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. The sweet scent that hung in the room made my head spin just a little. I breathed out heavily and inhaled again.

_Breathe in, breathe out. No need for a full scale panic attack!_

I opened my eyes and saw seven vampires staring at me before everything went black.


	11. Waking up to a house full of vampires

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderfull characters belong to Mrs. Meyer and the concept to ITV.**

**Thank you for letting me have some fun with it.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Waking up to a house full of vampires.

**Epov**

My stomach dropped when I saw the color drain from Bella's face and her eyes roll back. I reached out and caught her collapsing body just in time.

_What the hell happened?_ I heard four voices shout at me, though none had spoken the thought.

"She fainted," I muttered before lifting her into my arms and walking to the sofa to put her down.

"I she alright?" Esme asked, her hand presses to her chest.

"She will come 'round in a while," I answered her before Alice got a chance.

"What do we do now?" Esme continued and I could hear the worry in her mind.

"We wait. It's all we can do."

**Carlisle's pov**

I was amazed at how easily Edward pushed his thirst aside to help Bella after she had fainted. Was he even aware of it? And if he was, how did he do this?

"It's not easy," he murmured, answering my thoughts.

"But how do you manage?"

"I don't know. I almost lost control the truck, but she somehow knew that opening the window would help." He shook his head as he looked at the girl on the couch.

"She knows a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yes. I wonder if she has a power similar to mine or to Alice's."

"That sounds plausible."

The room went quiet then. My family was clearly anxious and I couldn't say I blamed them.

I knew why Esme felt ambivalent about the girl that lay unconscious on our couch. She considered Bella the reason for Edwards flight, the rip at the seams of our family and she resented her because of it.

I didn't know why Rosalie was as angry as she was and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I was afraid I might be disappointed in my daughter.

Edwards jaw tightened as I mulled it over.

_Edward, could you try to stay out of my mind? I would appreciate it._

He huffed and turned to me.

"Come get me when she wakes. I'll be upstairs," he spat before he hurried up to his room.

**Alice's pov**

Now that Edward was out of the room, and having a headphone on his head with the music turned to the max, I could let my mind wander over the shifting images in my mind.

Just minutes after Edward had left to talk to Bella this morning, I had seen her. She was here, with us at the house, but it was not today. The strange part about it was, that she was in Edwards arms. I could almost feel the love radiating from the image.

The vision was fairly clear, but it wavered as my family mulled over the situation with Bella. I knew that Rose and Jazz wouldn't think twice to kill her, if she posed a threat and they wouldn't have Carlisle and Esme to take into consideration. But they were not the worst complication.

Edward was most important to my vision. He almost killed her in the car, but she had responded quick enough to save herself and with that action the image came back after it had vanished.

Then, when they were almost here, he changed his mind about today. He decided to take her to his meadow instead and with that her future was erased entirely. I almost called him on his cell to warn him, but then her future came back. He had probably concluded that it wasn't save for her.

I focused harder on the immediate future and I could see Bella waking up and I saw her talking to us, but what she was going to tell us wasn't audible.

_Strange, almost like she's not sure what to tell us yet._

I cocked my head to the side and wondered if she was going to lie to us, or tell us the truth in fifteen minutes.

**Mpov**

I my unconscious state I had still known what lay ahead of me and the knowledge was disconcerting enough to keep me under for a little while longer. When I finally came to, I could hear nothing. No breathing, no footsteps, nothing whatsoever.

Carefully I peered through my lashes. Alice was leaning over me with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella! About time," she chimed.

I groaned and shut my eyes again.

"Give me a minute," I muttered.

"Sure, sure. I'll go and get Edward. You just wait here."

I didn't hear or feel her move; there was just a very short rush of air. Although I knew these things, they still startled me and I really wanted nothing more than to be back in my own bedroom and leave the vampire stuff to the _rea_l Bella.

_Okay, Mon. Stop being such a coward! Just open your eyes and face the consequences of your actions._

_Bella's not here. You are._

I did as I had ordered myself and opened my eyes. I slowly sat up, noticing for the first time that I had been placed on the couch.

I looked up and saw seven vampires stare at me, almost in the exact same manner as before I fainted. The one exception was Esme.

She had eyed me warily before and now she just seemed concerned. I wasn't sure if it was for my safety or for the safety of her family and their secret.

I smiled tentatively at them and cleared my throat.

"Do you want to do it here?"

Emmet laughed at my remark and it took me a second to realize what he might have heard in it. I tried to ignore him, but he caught my embarrassment and laughed even harder.

"Emmet, shut up," Edward snapped.

"Aw, come on Eddie…" Emmet started, but Edward growled so loud that he stopped mid sentence.

I was absolutely baffled by the strong response coming from Edward and I felt a wave of irritation take over.

"Edward, there's no need for you to overreact like that. It's not that bad," I muttered.

"You couldn't hear what he was thinking."

"I don't care. I'm not a baby."

I scowled at him and he glared back. I folded my arms across my chest and waited. The silence was uncomfortable, but I wasn't intent on giving in. Alice started giggling uncontrollably behind me , but I didn't dare avert my gaze to check why. Edward however could see what she just saw and his forehead crumpled.

Then, for no apparent reason, I felt a surge of lust course through my body. I felt the strongest urge to jump into Edwards arms and start making out with him. Edward's eyes grew darker and glazed over ever so slightly. My body tingled in anticipation of his touch and I drew in a ragged breath. All of a sudden a little voice inside me dragged me out of the emotion long enough to warn me. I growled angrily as I realized what was happening.

"Damn it Jasper! Stop that!" I yelled, without looking away from Edward.

Emmet tried to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably and Edward suddenly hurled himself at his brothers, breaking the eye contact with me.

I shook my head as I turned to see the three boys fighting on the floor. Rosalie was staring at me in disgust, while Alice beamed at me.

_Sorry, Alice. Whatever future you see that makes you so happy, is not going to happen. Not if I can help it. _

_This is not my life.__ It's Bella's and the longer I stay here, the more I get things twisted._

"I think I'd better leave," I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"We still need answers, Bella."

"I know, Carlisle. I will give you the answers you need, but I think it's best if I stay away from your family as much as I can." I was only lying about the first part, but lying nonetheless.

"I'm only stirring up trouble. I'm really sorry about all of this. I'll make it right. I promise."

* * *

A_/N: Thanks to the people that read my story and a really big hug to all that left me a review. I love it when I read that people like my stuff. :D_

_I'm still working on the next chapter for Darkest night. I expect it to be up somewhere at the end of this week. _


	12. Show Time!

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer and ITV (resp. characters and concept.)**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Show time!

**Mpov**

I didn't even get to the truck before Alice grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Where do you think you're going?" she seethed.

"Home," I answered simply.

"You know that won't stop any of us from dragging you back here for some answers."

I shrugged, for as far as I could with her hand still in an iron grip around my right arm.

"Bella, you are screwing things up. Badly!"

"I am aware of that and that is exactly why I have to go now."

"No! You leaving now, is what's screwing everything up!"

"Alice, trust me on this. I have to go!"

"No! No! No! I won't let you."

I heard several fierce growls from inside the house, but I didn't look away from Alice to check who was losing their temper.

"He needs you," she suddenly whispered.

"No!" I yelled at her.

_He needs Bella! The real Bella! Not me!_ I shouted in my head.

I shook my head violently and tried to jerk my arm away from Alice, but without success.

"Alice, let me go!"

"I won't… We won't."

"Please, let me go," I pleaded, hoping against all hope that she would somehow release me.

Another wave of growls erupted from the house.

"Edward, shut up!" Alice yelled over her shoulder.

"Alice, please. Please just let me go. I shouldn't be here."

"Yes, you should! I've seen what will happen, but when you go back to Phoenix it will all seize to exist."

Alice sighed and put her hands on my shoulders, holding me at arm's length.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry, but I just can't let you run off when I know that what's going to happen, will make you both happy."

"But what if I tell you, that it wasn't me he's supposed to be with. What if there is someone else out there that is far better suited for him."

"I'd tell you, that you probably shouldn't bet against me."

"Not funny, Alice."

"Come on, it's a little funny!"

I rolled my eyes at her and she started to giggle.

"Now there. You've just cleared up the future," she whispered in my ear before tugging me along, back to the house.

I smiled halfheartedly.

**Jasper's pov**

Edward had shocked me when his emotions had spun out of control.

One minute he was disappointed with himself for letting Emmet get under his skin, causing the girl he was so curious about to leave. Then, when he had noticed Alice had gone after her he was grateful. Immensely so. But when he had seen, and heard, how rough Alice was towards Bella, he had just gone crazy. There was no other word for his emotion.

It was out of control, almost as if he were a newborn. I had tried to settle him down, but I didn't stand a chance against the wall of anger that built inside him. Undoubtedly he had seen a red haze cover everything. I was just grateful that Emmet had stepped in on time. It was only when Alice allowed him to see her vision of Bella's future that he settled down.

Bella was a bit of a surprise herself. She had stayed calm until Alice had said Edward needed her. That's when her heart rate spiked and she started feeling guilty and angry with herself. She felt unworthy, but I had no idea why. I got more and more curious about this girls story.

**Mpov**

_Well, Monica. Show time! What are you going to tell them?_

_I guess I'll have to lie._

_They can't know that they are nor real. _

_Wait, if they are not real, than neither am I at the moment!_

We were back in the house and I was seated at the dining table. I looked around the room and caught Alice shaking her head at me.

_What's that supposed to mean? Does she want me to tell them the truth? Probably._

She nodded slowly.

_I thought Edward was the mind reader here. It's not like I decided anything yet._

_Well…here it goes then. I just hope they won't send me to a mental institution._

I cleared my throat and stared at an invisible spot on the table.

"First of all, this is probably going to be hard to believe."

"Pfff. Harder to believe than vampires?" Emmet snorted.

"Fine. Just don't kill me for what I'm about to tell you."

Alice smiled, reassuringly and I took a deep breath.

"I'm not really Bella Swan. My real name is Monica Jensen and I have landed here because Bella fled into my world."

I heard all of them breathe in audibly and then the room went quiet. I looked up and caught Emmet's eye. He looked like he was about to burst.

"What?" I asked, mystified.

He shook his head, but I could see that the corners of his mouth were twitching. He would probably start laughing soon, so I decided to just continue.

"I was sitting in my bedroom one evening, reading a book a when I heard something in my closet. I opened the door and out tumbles Bella. The thing is, Bella is a fictional character. You all are."

I assessed their response, but their faces were composed. Well…apart from Emmet that is. He was still fighting the urge to laugh.

"She had somehow opened a portal into my world, because she didn't want to go to Forks. In the book she's a lot more self sacrificing and brave, though. Anyway, she asked me if I wanted to take a peak in her world. Being the twit that I am, I thought it couldn't hurt to check out her house for a couple of minutes."

I shook my head when I remembered how gullible I had been. Just when I was about to continue my stomach growled. Loudly.

Emmet burst and rolled over the floor laughing.

"What on earth is so funny?"

Alice shrugged and pointed at her head, indicating that Emmet was just crazy.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"I'll just grab my bag out of the truck. I threw an apple and a granola bar in. That'll do."

I hurried to my car, wondering why Emmet was having so much fun with all of this.

* * *

A/N: What can I say? Thanks for the response!

Emmet will explain himself later on, promise!


	13. Wait! What did she just say?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Lost in Austen. I just have a vivid imagination ;). All rights reserved to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Wait! What did she say?

**Epov**

The second Bella was out of the room, I smacked Emmet on the back of his head and Jasper punched him in the ribs.

"Behave!" Esme ordered.

_Come on Eddie! You know it's funny, just admit it!_

"It's not!" I hissed.

_You know, it could be rather interesting if you and her-_

"Shut up, Emmet!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to block the images that now flooded Emmet's mind.

_Edward, you know how inappropriate Emmet can get. Just ignore him._

I rolled my eyes at Alice. If she hadn't told him what she had seen, he wouldn't have made a fool of himself just now.

Bella came back into the room, an apple in one hand and a half eaten granola bar in the other. She was chewing and quickly swallowed the bite when she sat back down.

Suddenly she gasped for air and her face turned slightly red. Her eyes bulged as she started coughing. I tried to figure out what was happening, but got distracted by my brothers.

Emmet, who had just recovered, was on the floor laughing again and Jasper started gripping at his throat and gasping for air he didn't need.

_What the hell is happening?_

Before I could speak the thought out loud, Carlisle was dragging Bella from her seat and performed the Heimlich maneuver on her.

_O! She was choking. _

I felt so stupid for not having seen it. She was choking and I was unable to save her because I didn't see it.

_So much for my medicine degree. Well, degree_s_._

**Mpov**

My ribs hurt where Carlisle had hugged me to dislodge the piece of granola that got stuck in my throat. I rubbed my sides in an attempt to ease the pain, but it didn't really work.

I slowly sat down and winced.

_Better not move too much today._

"Where was I?" I asked.

"Bella had stumbled into your room and asked you to take a peek in her house." Rose said in a bored tone.

"Right. Well, like I said, I'm a real twit. I believed her when Bella told me she'd come with me. When I was through the door I realized that she didn't follow and when I turned around she had closed the portal behind me. I yelled at her that she needed to come back, but she just apologized and asked me to take care of her parents for her."

_What a stupid girl! What was she thinking? Did she not realize that she was part of the world's favorite contemporary love story?_

_Well, half of the world. The other half hates it…_

_Probably not._

"Anyhoo. So I was there, in her house and her mom was calling for her. She was waiting to drive Bella to the airport. When she came upstairs however, she didn't see the difference. She believed I was Bella."

"I still can't get my head around that. I'm not Bella. Seriously. We look so different it's not even close."

I shook my head. The story sounded insane, even to me, and I was the one living it!

"Well, she took me to the airport and I figured that Charlie would notice. He always seemed like the more observant type when I read the books. So, when I arrived at Port Angeles I half expected him to start to panic when he realized his daughter wasn't aboard the plane. But he just waved at me and just like Renee, he didn't seem to notice the difference."

Carlisle frowned and cleared his throat. "Are you telling me that you think you stepped into a book and somehow the characters in the book think you are the girl that in fact escaped into your world?"

"Yes."

Emmet laughed. Again.

The others were just staring at me like I was insane.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I muttered under my breath, knowing full well they'd hear me. "I need a human minute."

I got up, wincing at the tenderness of my ribs.

"You didn't break any, did you?" I asked Carlisle.

"No. You might have some bruises though," he responded flatly.

"Right. Okay… So where's the bathroom?"

Seven fingers pointed in the same direction and I felt slightly giddy as I walked out of the room.

**Epov**

"A book? We're fictional? She has to be insane!" Rosalie scolded.

"Well, Rosie. If she is, we'll have her admitted," Emmet said softly.

"It doesn't make sense, I'll give you that," I added.

_Edward, think a little harder. Don't you remember?_

I turned to face Alice.

"What should I remember?"

_That woman who was here a couple of years ago. Shortly after we arrived she left without a trace._

I shook my head not remembering who she meant. Alice thrust the memory of her face in my mind and it all clicked together.

"She wrote a book about us," I murmured.

Alice bobbed her head up and down.

"But that means she knows too much. She has exposed us."

_Not necessarily. Her future vanished when she did and Bella's or rather Monica's just appeared when she moved here. Well, a little while before that, but I didn't know what to make of it because she looked so different. Now that all makes sense. The girl who was supposed to be here, swapped places with this girl. She has somehow taken over her future._

"But does that mean we are fictional?"

_I don't think so. I think it's maybe a different dimension. One that can be accessed through that door._

"That's very unlikely, Alice."

"Will you PLEASE share with us what you freaks are discussing?!" Emmet cried out.

"Shut up, Emmet," both Alice and I yelled back.

_It's worth examining_. Alice concluded and I just nodded.


	14. Theory

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. The rights to these lovely creatures belongs to write Mrs. Meyer. Nor do I own the right to the concept, wich is reserved to ITV**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Theory.

**Mpov**

Walking back from the toilet, I heard Edward and Alice yell at Emmet and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" I asked innocently.

Their heads snapped in my direction.

"Yes. It's fine." Edward told me. His eyes were somehow...soft, when they met mine.

"I guess you have some questions." I assumed.

Carlisle nodded, his face pensive. He gestured for me to sit back down and I waited for him to say something, but Alice beat him to it.

"Who wrote the books?" she asked, almost hopping up and down.

"Stephenie Meyer."

"When did she write the first?"

I stared at her. "I don't know. A couple of years ago. I never paid attention to it. Why?"

"Just something to see if my theory checks out."

"What theory, Alice?" Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I all asked at the same time.

Alice's face was priceless and I started laughing. I was already feeling giddy, but for some reason it got worse when I started laughing. Before I knew it I had to wipe tears from my eyes and I clutches my sides, which were still tender.

Jasper joined in and then I realized why I was having so much fun. When Jasper really let go, everyone else in the room soon started laughing too.

"Jasper..ah..ha..please stop!" I choked out.

It took another couple of minutes, but eventually we all got a chance to calm down.

**Jasper's pov**

I finally got my emotions under control, but it took me quite a bit of concentrating to do so.

I never knew a human could have such a contagious laughter, but Bella, or rather Monica, was radiating such pure fun that I couldn't help myself.

"Thanks for giving us a chance to breathe, Jazz." Alice teased, punching me lightly on the arm.

"Come on, Alice. What is this theory of yours?" Rose urged, her annoyance was back and it started to slowly affect me, which erased all of the fun that I had just now.

"I think we all need to sit down again," Alice said carefully.

Alice was radiating a strange mixture of excitement, resentment and anxiety. I bit my questions back and waited for her to start.

"I'm sure we all remember the holiday we spent here to analyze the area before we moved here." She glanced around the room and then continued. "Back then there was a woman living here, who disappeared two days before we left. It seemed like she had vanished into thin air."

Again she assessed our responses. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. Her anxiety grew and I tried to calm her down. She smiled at me and took a deep breath.

"This woman was very aware of us. Almost too aware. Edward and I had noticed it, but her thoughts weren't reason for concern. Not until the evening before she disappeared. She somehow figured out we were mythical creatures, although she didn't know what exactly. Edward and I watched her intently, but then all of a sudden her future disappeared for me. A couple of hours later she went missing."

Monica threw up her hands. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that that woman was Stephenie Meyer?"

"It could be," Alice said quietly.

"Gah! Then this is all real, and not just fictional?"

"_We_ think it is. I certainly _hope_ it is! And I think you should hope so too, otherwise you wouldn't be real either, now would you?"

Monica bit her lip, her forehead creased. She drummed her fingers on the table as she pondered what Alice had just said.

I could feel the curiosity and the annoyance from Edward and I snickered. He was really hating the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts.

"So, this is some sort of alternate reality? A different dimension?"

The shock and surprise emanating from my family was actually very funny. I laughed, but was met with so much annoyance that it quickly got stuck in my throat.

"Fine! I'll leave," I muttered before I got up and made my way outside.

**Mpov**

_Why I jasper leaving?_

_What did I just miss?_

I shook my head and concentrated on the people in the room.

"Okay, so we agree that I came from another world." I made little quote marks in the air at the last word and grinned when Edward smiled at me.

That smile distracted me long enough for me to forget what I wanted to say. When I realized I was gaping at him, I reluctantly diverted my eyes.

_Come on Monica! _

_Concentrate. _

_You are soooo not here to ogle Edward!_

**Alice's pov**

I was hurt that the others had made Jazz so uncomfortable that he had left. I noticed that Edward got distracted by Monica and I suddenly had the most amusing vision. I immediately began singing some random song in my head. Edward was not going to get this one out of me. I would only tell Jazz.

"I'm going to find Jasper," I announced, and without waiting for an answer I darted out of the room.

I followed Jasper's scent across the river and up to the clearing where we usually played baseball.

"Jasper, where are you?" I called out.

"Over here," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and leaned back into in his chest.

"You're excited about something. Care to share?"

I turned in his arms to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I momentarily forgot what I wanted to say, and who could blame me, with Jasper's growing lust.

It was almost an hour later when the vision I had had earlier came back to me.

"Jazz, you've got to hear this," I murmured lazily, tracing random shapes on his bare chest.

**Epov**

Alice had run out while deliberately keeping me out of her mind. She probably had another vision. I wondered what it was this time and why she wouldn't share it with me.

She had shown me one when I got angry earlier and I was confused by it. It was about Monica and me. We were arriving at school together in my Volvo. There wasn't much more to it, but we both kept sneaking glances at each other. I didn't know what to make of it, but the confusion had calmed me enough to get my anger under control and I was sure that was Alice's intention.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust this girl with our secret, though. No matter what Alice had seen in her future.

A different dimension might be possible, but since I couldn't hear her thoughts I couldn't be sure she was telling the truth.

_I'll have to keep an eye on her at all times. I can't risk our safety. _

_There is, of course, the added risk of her blood calling to me.__ Maybe it's not such a good idea for me to keep track of her._

_It__ might be wiser for us to move._

With that last thought I shuddered. Forks was a great place to live. It was overcast for most of the year and with that we got to be as normal as possible, besides that there was a vast amount of land available for hunting with easy access to the Canadian forests.

We all loved it here and I knew moving would be difficult for all of us.

_Edward?_ Carlisle asked silently. _Do you think she will be a danger to us?_

"I don't know," I said, too low for the girl to hear.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for your lovely reviews :D. You guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	15. I see, I see, what you can't see

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, just my (in)sanity. All rights are reserved for the talented Mrs. Meyer and ITV.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: I see, I see, what you can't see…

**Monica****'s pov**

I had eventually managed to eat the remainder of the granola bar and my apple without choking again and thankfully my stomach stopped churning.

The remaining Cullens were quiet while I ate and I wondered what it smelled like to them. Probably not very appetizing.

Wonder what Alice and Jasper are up to…

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" I asked no one in particular.

Edward opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the other two were back. Both wearing a devilish smile.

"Ugh!" Edward groaned, his face distorted in disgust.

It took me two seconds and then I started laughing and I simply couldn't stop.

_Ha! Edward has just seen a little too much! Ha ha ha!_

_O, wow. That mind reading thing can really be a pain in the ass._

_I wonder what he does when a girl is having a really bad case of PMS…_

_O, god, what does Jasper do when that happens? Does he feel the cramps too? Nah, that's physical. But does he snap at his family for no good reason?_

_With the amount of girls in our school he must suffer from permanent PMS._

_Hahahahah!_

Jasper actually had to put a hand on my shoulder to really calm me down enough. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled at him.

"Sorry," I choked out. "I just realized some things about your powers and well… the consequences of it all. I mean, don't you just want to kill the female half of the population just for having a monthly wave of crankiness?"

Jasper blinked. He was definitely surprised by my question.

"Aw, yuck. I just thought of something much worse than that…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud.

Alice snickered and sat down beside me. "You see, Monica, that kind of blood has a smell to it that actually doesn't appeal to our thirst at all. It's just as repulsive as human food, due to all the hormones," she explained patiently.

I grinned and pretended to wipe sweat from my forehead. "Phew, at least that means I won't have to hide out for one week a month huh?"

Emmet burst at that and I joined him, doubling over in laughter again. The others stared at us for a couple of seconds before joining us in our hysterics.

~*~

**Edward's pov**

My sides and stomach still hurt with all the laughing I'd done in the past hour or so. Monica had asked us the most idiotic questions she could think of and most of them had ignited the next fit of giggles.

Even Jasper had loosened up completely in her presence and that was saying something, since he was the one of us that had the most trouble with our vegetarian lifestyle.

Monica wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ah…My stomach hurts," she whimpered.

_She is such a nice girl and she is taking all of this pretty well._ Esme tilted her head slightly as her eyes flickered from Monica to me and back. _Maybe she and Edward should go out on a date._

My jaw dropped as I heard Esme's thoughts. Jasper snickered as he felt my confusion.

_What's wrong Eddie? _

I moved my eyes from left to right. I really didn't want to get into it now.

Monica's stomach grumbled again. She checked her wristwatch and frowned.

"I'd better go home. I still have to get some groceries and I want to have dinner ready when Charlie comes home," she said with a sigh.

"Want help with the shopping?" Alice chimed.

"You want to help me get food?"

"Yes. I'd love to hang out a little longer."

Monica shrugged. "Why not."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Monica rolled her eyes and then grinned at Alice. They said goodbye and left our house.

After the door swung shut behind them the room was quiet for a second. Then the thoughts erupted like lava from a volcano.

_God! What were you thinking Edward? Why did she have to come here? _Rosalie continued with a string of profanities fit for a sailor. I tried to ignore her and concentrate on Carlisle.

_Hmmm__. She is very kind and she really wasn't bothered by what we are, but her theory on another world has some flaws. Why does neither her mother or her father recognize that she is not the daughter they raised?_

_I'll make some calls later. See if anyone I know, might have experience with similar occurrences._

I wanted to ask him what he meant by his last thoughts but Jasper interrupted me.

_Edward, I think we'd better go hunting. I need to talk to you. Alone._

I blinked and turned to Jasper. He cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Sure," I muttered.

"Let's go then," he said before he turned on his heel and darted out the door.

**Jasper's pov**

I didn't know what exactly I was going to tell him, but I knew I had to warn him about Alice's visions. And even more so, about Alice's determination to interfere with this.

I ran until I suddenly picked up a trail of a small pack of wolves. Edward noticed it too and I could feel his whirling emotions waver; his instincts were taking over. We stopped running and leaned into our hunting crouches. I sniffed the air and listened intently.

The forest seemed to come alive more as I concentrated. I could hear every mouse, insect and bird; smell the damp earth, the clear rainwater that hung on the leaves above our heads and most of all the strong odor of the wolves.

They were fighting over a deer they'd brought down and their attention was consumed by the squabble. Edward smirked and nodded at me. I grinned back and we leapt forward, aiming for our intended prey.

It took us mere minutes to each take down one wolf. We both had hunted two days ago, so neither of us felt the need to chase the pack for another kill.

I perched on a branch of a Sitka spruce, a couple of feet from the ground; Edward leaned against it's trunk.

"So, Jazz. Spill it." Edward started, staring at his shoes.

"It's about Alice."

"I figured as much."

"She had a vision earlier today. I believe she showed it to you when she was outside with Monica."

"Yeah. I think she kept part of it from me, though."

"What did she show you?"

"It was nothing much. I took Monica to school and we kept glancing at each other. I had the distinct feeling that I missed something that preceded the vision."

"I'd say! I thought Alice had showed you at least a bit more than that!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked up in surprise.

"She saw you two making out. And not just some chaste little peck on the lips."

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious," he breathed.

"I am. Alice told me it was really clear, like nothing would alter the outcome."

Edward snorted. "Is that why she feels the need to force her company onto Monica?"

"No, that's due to another vision."

I paused for a moment, wondering if I should tell him.

"Come on, Jazz. Tell me."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Don't freak out, but Alice saw that the two of them will become best friends and she is very eager to start getting to know her."

I paused for a moment and then decided to just drop the bomb.

"She told me she would love her too. Not the way you were going to, but like a sister."

If this wasn't so dangerous I might have laughed at Edward's contorted expression and his jumbled emotions.


	16. Dang, what's my name again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Dang, what's my name again?

**Monica's pov**

Alice was smiling widely as she hopped out of the truck when we arrived at the Thriftway.

"Soooo, what are you cooking tonight?" Alice asked, a little too enthused.

"Spaghetti," I muttered.

The rain had picked up and I shot an angry glance at the sky. I really didn't want to go grocery shopping with Alice. All I wanted was a big mug of hot chocolate and my Twilight books, while I huddled up on the couch with a fleece plaid at my own house. Not Bella's, but mine. I wanted to talk to my mom. I missed her.

"What's wrong, Mon?"

"Nothing, Alice. Just a bit sick of this rain."

We were int the store now and I hurried through the aisles to pick up the things I needed. Alice practically skipped beside me the whole time and it took me quite the restraint not to roll my eyes every five seconds.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you so happy all the time?"

"Because I like my life, Mon." She shrugged slightly and pursed her lips.

"You aren't happy to be here," she noted.

"Right now I wish I could just get back home somehow. I miss my own bedroom and I really miss my mom."

"It'll be fine. We'll get you through this."

"Thanks, Alice."

**Alice's pov**

After I had left Monica at her house I went into the woods, but stayed close to the edge of her backyard. I knew it would be unlikely for Edward to come here, and I could use a little time to concentrate on his future.

A couple of weeks ago I had a vision of a girl with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes She and Edward were together in Biology and I had noticed that this girl was in love with my brother. I hadn't thought anything of it. It happened to all of us more that we would like.

But then, the day before Monica arrived, the vision was gone. Edward's future was hazy. I could only get flashes and there was a different girl there, but I couldn't clearly see her.

I suspected it was Monica, but I couldn't be sure, since all of it was still hazy.

I did see some clearer images and those were the ones I needed to sort out. I had clearly seen that Edward and Monica would kiss at some point in the near future and I had seen that she and I were going to be friends. Those were two things I was extremely happy about. Edward as going to fall in love with Monica and I couldn't wait for that to happen. My brother deserved happiness.

But I couldn't see farther than a couple of weeks ahead and that frustrated me a lot. I needed to know what would happen. My family relied on my gift as much as on Edward's. I was now merely guessing at things and that was simply unacceptable.

**Monica's pov**

Alice had left about an hour ago and I was now getting dinner ready. I had mulled over the events of today and I smiled to myself. I never would've thought I'd have the courage to go to that house. I was always a bit in awe with Bella for accepting the mythical and dangerous part of the world without feeling fear, but today had proven me wrong. I did have the courage and not only that, I had actually felt like I could be myself around them.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser dragged me out of my reverie and I scooped a pile of noodles onto a plate before dousing it with a generous amount of sauce.

"Hey, Bells. Something smells good in here," Charlie called from the front door.

_Bells? _

_What does he mean with Bells?_

_Oh! Crap. He still thinks of me as Bella. _

_Way to go Mon! This is going to get really confusing. _

_If the Cullen's start calling you Monica and the rest of this world knows you as Bella, don't you think that might raise a question or two?_

"Earth to Bella! Come in Bells!" Charlie teased when he saw me staring off into space.

"Oh, er.. hey, dad."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I grinned at him. "I was just thinking about the day I had."

"From the look on your face it must have been some intense day."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal. I got a chance to get to know the Cullen kids."

"That's great. Are they as well behaved as I perceive them?"

I chuckled and placed the plate on the table, before reaching for my own plate.

"They're really nice. I don't know how well behaved you think they are, though."

Charlie hung up his gun belt and sat down across from me, picking up his cutlery, ready to dig in.

"Well," he mused. "I have never had any trouble with them. They've been here for two years now and in that time I haven't heard so much as a rumor of those kids being up to no good. Of course there are other rumors, but I tend to ignore that kind of stuff."

I played with my fork a little, thinking about what kind of rumors might be going around.

"What kind of rumors?" I blurted out.

Charlie almost choked on his pasta. He turned a little blueish when he coughed to dislodge the piece that got stuck in his throat.

I quickly got up to try to help, but I my foot got caught behind one of the table legs and I smashed onto the tile floor.

I immediately felt the blood dripping from the gash in my chin, which had smacked down hard on the tiles.

_Not again! That's the fifth time that gash has been opened._

"Bella, honey, are you alright?"

I struggled to get up, while trying to stop the bleeding.

"I think we need to go to the emergency room, dad," I muttered.

Charlie quickly grabbed a clean dishcloth and told me to hold it to the wound. He gently led me out the door and helped me get into his cruiser. My shirt was covered in blood and I felt a little woozy from the fall, so I closed my eyes and hoped I would keep my stomach contents in.

**Carlisle's pov**

I had gotten into work mere minutes before I heard the voice of our Police Chief behind me. He was talking to one of the ER nurses. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Monica sitting in one of the chairs, pressing a dish towel to her chin. I decided I might as well lend a hand with this and headed over to the nurse and Monica's father.

"I'll take this one, Betty," I said quietly.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes before she handed me the papers.

"So, Chief Swan. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Dr. Cullen." He inclined his head in greeting and glanced at Monica. "Bella tripped and fell, face...well, chin down onto the tile floor in the kitchen. She has a scar under her chin that has repeatedly been busted open and I think that happened again tonight."

I was briefly baffled by the fact that he had called her Bella, but I quickly recovered as I remembered that to him this was indeed Bella.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands now."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Charlie merely nodded and I turned to see to his daughter.

* * *

A/N Thanks to every one who left a review so far. I love you guys! I hope you'll have fun with this one. Let me know, okay? Hugzzzz


	17. Becoming Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Becoming Bella.

**Carlisle's pov**

Monica had held her own while I was working on her gash. To me, her reaction to the situation wasn't anything special. I had treated so many patients over the years that, for me, she just fell into the brave category. I wouldn't even have thought twice about it, if it hadn't been for Charlie. He was eyeing his daughter warily, like he was expecting her to faint and when that didn't happen he started to look a bit suspicious. It made me curious, so after I finished with Monica, I followed behind them at a slow pace, so I could maybe catch the reason behind Charlie's behavior.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Sure dad, why'd you ask?"

"I have been in an emergency room with you more times than I can remember and today is the very first day in your life that you didn't faint or vomit at the sight, or should I say smell, of blood. I know we haven't spent that much time together, but last year when you cut your finger in the kitchen you still fainted. A person just doesn't grow out of something like that in roughly a year."

I was too far behind them to see Monica's expression, but I figured she was now endangering her situation and I wondered for a moment if I should come to her aid.

"I don't know why I didn't, dad. I did feel sick when I got in the car, but I've had a very long day and my mind was spinning with everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks. I guess the smell didn't really register, because I was so distracted."

I chuckled under my breath. To me it sounded like a flimsy excuse for her lack of response to blood, but apparently Charlie decided to believe her, because he changed the subject to their missed dinner.

I decided it was time for me to mind my own business again and leave those two to their own devises.

**Monica's pov**

Me and Charlie were at the local diner. We were both devouring a burger and a heap of French fries and the silence that settled over us was comfortable.

When we were in the hospital I thought for a second that I had messed thing up by not getting violently ill over the blood that was spilled, but as we drove home for me to change into some clean clothes, he just complimented me on my new found strength. He had muttered something that sounded a lot like: 'It's about time too. You can't get that many cuts, bruises and broken bones in your life without one day becoming resilient to blood.'

As I thought about that I smiled.

"What are you thinking about kiddo?"

"Nothing," I said, blushing. He had probably not wanted me to hear his statement in the car, so I thought it wiser not to tell him what I was thinking about.

I was wrong.

"You can tell me. Are you smiling like that over some boy?"

I swallowed hard.

Where the hell did he get that idea from?

"No, dad. Certainly not."

As I said that the image of Edward's tousled bronze hairs and warm golden eyes crossed my mind and I smiled again.

"There it is again. Do not tell me I'm wrong. Who is it?"

"Dad, please. I don't even talk to mom about boys. And besides I wasn't smiling because of some boy."

"Sure, sure," he muttered before turning back to his burger.

_Ugh! Why did I have to trip tonight? The story line is so screwed up now, you can't even call it Twilight any more._

_I hope that Bella isn't messing too much with my life while she's out there._

"Bells, are you finished?"

I nodded and shoved my plate over to Charlie. With the way he was eating you'd think he was a werewolf. I shook my head at him and leaned back in my seat.

It was about two hours later when I was getting ready to go to bed, that my cell buzzed. I picked it up, but didn't recognize the number.

"Bella Swan," I said carefully.

"Monica! Hi! It's Bella."

_Huh? WTF? What?!?!_

I almost dropped the phone, my mind was reeling so fast.

"Bella?" I hissed. "Where are you? You should be here."

"Monica, wait. Don't get upset. I just stepped in very briefly to tell you that I'm doing fine, but that your parents seem to think I'm you. Did that happen to you too?"

"Yes. But, wait. If you're back in your house in Phoenix, why can't we swap back?"

"I'm sorry, Monica. I can't. I can't live in that dreadful town. I mean it rains 350 days of the year there."

"Don't be such a drama queen. It isn't _that_ bad."

"I'm sorry, Monica, but I can't."

"Why not? It's your life! It's your destiny that is waiting out here for you."

"I read the books," she suddenly whispered, sounding slightly desperate.

"Well, then you know that you have to get your ass back here. You and Edward are meant to be."

"No. He could never be meant for me. I mean, the man is a god and I am just plain Jane."

"Oh, please!" I yelled exasperated.

"I have to go," she said and then the line went dead.

_Great. Just wonderful! Little miss Bella had read about her future and she's decided that she can't begin to deserve him. And I don't even get the chance to tell her that she should read the partial draft for Midnight Sun!_

I put the phone on my desk and went to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection for a long time and finally closed my eyes.

"Goodbye, Monica," I murmured.

When I opened my eyes again I looked myself in the eye with a stern look.

"You are now Isabella Marie Swan and you have a great destiny ahead of you. It is time to live up to the part."

_Gosh, could I be any more ridiculous. I'm talking to myself in the mirror for crying out loud. _

I just shook my head and decided to get some sleep. Right before I fell asleep I reminded myself once more that I was now Bella and that I had to tell the Cullen's to address me as such from now on.


	18. Forcing the plot back on track

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Forcing the plot back on track.

**Monica's pov**

The next morning I woke up early and when I pulled my curtains open, I saw that it had snowed the previous night. I groaned as I remembered that today was the day that Bella would nearly get killed by Tyler's van. I shuddered at the thought.

As I got ready to go to school I thought about my resolve to become Bella. Being Bella, meant that I would have to get in the path of that van today and I was frantically searching for a reason why not to do that.

_Tough luck, Mon. If you ever want to get a chance to get the story back on track, this is how you should go at it. Make the things happen, that are supposed to happen._

_The van is the perfect way to start._

I grumpily pulled out a bowl and the cereal as I contemplated what I remembered from the books. I flipped through the story in my mind as I was eating and I knew I was in for quite a ride.

For a brief moment, I wondered whether I should warn the Cullens of my change in tactics. How would they respond, if I purposefully put myself in danger? Probably not very good, especially Edward.

_It's all for the story. It's all for the story._ I chanted to myself.

With a big knot in my stomach I got into my truck to drive to school. I took extra care on the way there, so I wouldn't accidentally get sidetracked by spinning off the road or something to that extent. When I drove onto the lot I saw Edward standing by his car, looking intently in my direction. I quickly averted my eyes and parked my car in the spot that was farthest from the Volvo, just like the real Bella did.

As I got out I shuffled over to the back of the truck and to my intense relief Charlie had done his part and put snow chains on the tires.

_This is it_, I thought while tears started to form in my eyes. I heard a van drive up too fast and then I heard the screeching of the tires of Tyler's van and I looked up see the van heading my way.

I stared in horror, unable to move and mentally begging Edward to hurry. In a reflex I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, from which ever side it would come.

For a split second I wondered if I had already messed with the story too much and placing myself in this position would mean certain death, but before the panic fully hit, Edward was there, barreling into me to get me out of the way.

_I'm sorry for getting you in trouble_, I thought as my head smacked to the cement. My head spun and for a brief moment I was out cold. When I opened my eyes again I was still plastered to Edward's side.

"Monica?" he whispered frantically into my ear. "Are you all right?"

I nodded, wincing as I felt the throbbing in my head intensify. I felt something warm trickling down my head and my eyes went wide in shock. I wasn't supposed to bleed! I reached behind my head and touched the warm liquid.

"Edward, don't breathe," I whispered.

He chuckled. "You're not bleeding."

"Then what the hell..." I started as I pulled back my hand to examine what was on it. It was covered in coffee. "Ah, yuck! How the hell did that get in there?"

Edward chuckled and traced a finger over my cheek. "I'm glad that you're functioning properly. Alice told me you'd have a rough night, so I brought you coffee, but I forgot I had it in my hand when I ran over to save you."

I felt a sudden rush of heat sweep through me as I gazed into his eyes. He was too sweet, too good. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe she wasn't worthy and if she wasn't, then I certainly wouldn't deserve him.

"Thank you," I murmured, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still holding me pressed against his body.

My eyes fell on his mouth and I couldn't tear them away. He leaned in slightly, but then the other students who had been frozen in shock, were suddenly shouting and attempting to get to us. Edward pulled back and gingerly sat me upright. He shot me an apologetic look, before moving as far away from me as the space allowed.

My heart was hammering in my chest but it had nothing to do with Tyler's van nearly crushing me.

**Edward's pov**

_I almost kissed her! Am I crazy?__ She almost died and all I can think about is how her lips would feel under mine. I truly am a monster…_

I was revolted with myself, but not enough to stop staring at her and much to my delight she didn't look away under my intense gaze.

The frantic minds of our peers were starting to give me a headache and to my relief a couple of teachers arrived, taking control over the situation and ushering the students to go inside. In the distance I could hear the sirens of the ambulances and I took a deep breath in relief. At least she would be in good hands.

I suddenly remembered that I had left a dent in the tan car behind me and I reached behind me to correct it as best I could. Emmett mentally reassured me that he would get anything I missed and I thanked him low enough that none of the humans could hear me.

The EMT's arrived then and I waited patiently for them to pull the van aside. I could've moved it myself, but that would've raised even more suspicion. I searched the minds around me for anyone who might have noticed my inhuman speed, but nobody had been paying attention to me or Monica until the van started skidding. When they saw me there with her, they were surprised but none of them thought about it twice.

Monica was taken to a gurney and right before she was wheeled into the ambulance, her father arrived. His thoughts were murky and for a brief moment I was so intrigued that I was unable to move.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Brett Warner, who had been the first ones to reach us, asked.

I snapped my head around to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about her."

"She'll be fine. Come on, you can ride up front with me."

"Thanks," I said softly before following him to the front of the ambulance and sliding into the passenger seat.

**Carlisle's pov**

I had gotten a phone call form Alice, warning me about what had happened at the school, so I wasn't surprised to see Edward standing in the doorway of my office, looking worried.

"Son. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Monica."

"You might try to remember calling her Bella. That is how everybody knows her."

"Carlisle!"

"Sorry. That's not important, I know, but you really should. I'll go check on her test results. Wait here for me."

"I can't. I'm too anxious. I'll go and see how she and Tyler are doing. See if Tyler has seen anything he shouldn't have."

Edward was out the door before I could respond.

_My son, saving a human girl. Who would've thought it possible?_

I shook my head and went to find the doctor that had treated Monica after she was brought in. I chuckled as I realized that I needed to take my own advice.

_Bella, her name is Bella Swan._ I reminded myself over and over while I walked down the hall to the emergency room.


	19. Didn't we agree this wasn't the book?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Didn't we agree this wasn't the book?**

**Edward's pov**

Monica was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, a small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. Tyler was apologizing over and over and I wondered why that annoying persistence of him would make her smile. Tyler noticed me then and started to apologize but I placed my finger on my lips, inclining my head towards Monica.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked quietly, knowing full well that she wasn't.

"No," Monica said as her eyes shot open to meet mine.

"Good, I was coming to get you out of here," I replied with a wink.

She grinned and I could hear her heart rate pick up.

_What does _that_ mean?_

"Edward, I'm so sorry man. I didn't even see you until they moved the van."

"It's fine Tyler. No blood, no foul," I said smirking.

Monica stifled a giggle and I frowned. _Why would she laugh at that?_

I was about to ask her what she was thinking when Carlisle came into the room.

"Well, well, well. Bella, we have to stop running into each other here," he joked and I saw his memory from last night.

Monica pressing a cloth against her chin, the deep gash, the stitches. I clenched my teeth against the wave of anguish that swept through me.

**Monica's pov**

I saw Edward stiffen when Carlisle mentioned that he had seen me here before. No doubt Edward would have a nice visual of me bleeding all over myself. Carlisle was lightly touching the back of my head to check my injuries and I winced when he found the tender area where my head had smacked against the asphalt.

"Tender?" Carlisle asked, looking wickedly amused.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine," I muttered.

"You were very lucky Bella."

"Good thing that Edward was standing next to me." _Yes! I managed to get the right lines out!_

"Yes, good thing indeed," Carlisle agreed before glancing at Edward, undoubtedly giving him a silent message.

He smiled at me. "You can go home, but take some Tylenol if your head gets too painful."

"I can't go back to school?" _Yay! I can do this, I can do this._

"I think you'd better take it easy Bella. You took quite a spill."

"Does _he_ get to go back to school?" _Go, Mon! Go, Mon!_

"Someone has to spread the news we survived," Edward smirked.

I almost patted him on the back for saying exactly what he was supposed to.

"I think that a rather large part of the student body is already here," Carlisle said quietly.

I groaned and flung my legs over the edge and sat up. When I jumped off the bed I swayed a little and Carlisle caught my arm to steady me. I was about to jump up ad down how well I had managed to get everything back on track.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, before he could ask.

**Edward's pov**

"Bella, can I talk to you in private for a moment, please?"

Monica's eyes widened and the happiness in her eyes dimmed a little. For the thousandth time since I met her, I wondered what she was thinking.

She walked down the hall with me, trying to keep up with my pace, but not quite managing. I whirled around to face her. The sudden movement was lost on her, causing her to crash into me. Before she could stumble backwards I caught her. The warmth of her body crashed over me and her scent made my throat burn wildly, but there was another sensation that I didn't recognize. It felt like my whole body was humming with electricity. I felt an inexplicable pull toward Monica and I had to fight the urge to pull her closer and crash my lips to hers.

She started to lean in and inhaled my scent. That snapped me out of it. She was drawn in because of my predatory advantages and I felt disgusted with myself, just like I had in the parking lot and stepped back, releasing her from my grasp.

**Monica's pov**

_Oh, goodness! He is so perfect. If his arms feel this good around me, I wonder what his lips would feel like on mine._

I inhaled deeply.

_Oh, and he smells sooo good._

_For all that is holy! Monica! Get a grip! _

_Stop gushing over the man who was meant for the real Bella Swan. He is not for you._

_But, I'm here and Bella refused to come back…_

_No! Stop that!_

I stopped berating myself and glanced up at Edward. His ocher eyes were scorching and I felt my heart stutter.

"Monica," he started.

I looked around to check if no one had overheard him. "Edward," I hissed. "You had better get used to calling me Bella. I have decided that I need to do her part as good as possible and you calling me Monica, is _not_ helping."

I didn't know where my sudden flare of anger came from, but I wasn't able to dwell on it, because Edward glared at me then.

"So, Bella," he sneered. "If you are doing all you can to follow these books you talked about, then I wonder if you knew what was going to happen today."

I looked down at my feet. "Y-yes," I stammered.

The growl that rumbled in his chest had me looking up at him instantly. His eyes were darker and I heard his teeth snap together.

"Bella, did we not agree that we were not in the book?"

"You might have, but I didn't. I'm still not sure what happened. What if…what if I really am messing with the books. The whole world is going to hate me."

"Bella. This isn't the book."

"You don't know that!" I snapped. "You have no clue as to what is happening to them right now."

"Who cares? So, what if you mess up a plotline to a book?! You are toying with your life. We're dangerous, Bella, even if you think you know we would never hurt you." His voice grew soft and pleading at the end.

"I never said you wouldn't hurt me. You won't kill me, but hurt me you will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not going to tell you. I already said too much. I'd better go home." I muttered.

"Fine," he snarled and he stalked off, leaving me reeling.

_Way to go Monica. It might not be the conversation you should have had, but it's the next best thing, since__ you already screwed up so much, _I thought sarcastically.

My head started throbbing and I went to find Charlie. I was ready to run away from here as fast as I could and never look back, but a part of me wanted desperately to find out what was in store for me next.


	20. Knee jerk reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.**

* * *

Chapter twenty: Knee jerk reaction

**Monica's pov**

The next day was sheer horror. I expected everybody to ask about the almost run in with the van, but I never expected them to invade my personal space like they did. Everywhere I turned there was someone in my face, asking me what happened and believe me, that was not a pretty sight. I sometimes had to fight back shudders at the people who were suddenly interested in me and my stories.

I figured Edward would at least attempt to talk to me about yesterday, but when I sat next to him in Biology and greeted him, he just gave me a curt nod and ignored me for the rest of the hour. By the time the bell rang I was more than a little angry with him. He didn't even say 'hello' to me! Jerk!

When I reached the gym I was still seething, so when the teacher made us run laps I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, pushing harder than I even pushed myself. Mike had been running beside me the whole time, so when I finally couldn't breathe and collapsed mid-run the last thing I saw was Mike's face as he caught me. He looked ecstatic and horrified at the same time.

**Edward's pov**

That morning I listened very carefully if Monica would say anything inappropriate about what happened the day before, but she didn't. My family had told me off for saving her and Rosalie was even voting to get rid of her, but I already knew she wouldn't say a thing, because she knew what we were and what telling someone too much would mean. She knew about the Volturi for crying out loud! That should give her some credit. It was finally Alice's vision of Monica becoming one of us eventually, that changed Rosalie's mind and I silently thanked God for that.

Despite the fact that I knew she would not expose us, I was still mad as hell that she put herself at risk like that. Blindly trusting that things would happen the way they did in the book. I just couldn't believe that. What if I had been too late?

So as the day passed me by, my head always swirling with the thoughts of those she spoke with, I tried to figure out what I was going to say to her when I saw her in Biology after lunch. I formed line after line in my mind, but it all failed. So when she slid into her seat beside me and greeted me in a friendly tone I just nodded and tried to ignore her.

While I was in Spanish I kept track of her through Mike Newton's thoughts. He was constantly running beside Monica, babbling uncontrollably. But then the most horrifying thing happened. Monica stopped breathing for a second and collapsed. I was on my feet and out of the classroom before my mind processed what had actually happened.

**Emmett's pov**

Edward had been tense all day and now he was flying out of the classroom like hell itself was on his heels. I had no idea what was going on, but I excused myself with Mrs. Goff and hurried after him.

"Edward! What's the matter?" I yelled, running a little faster than I probably should have to catch up to him.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Edward! Stop walking and tell what's wrong!"

His eyes were frantic, looking from me towards the gym and back.

"She collapsed," he said in a pained voice.

"Who?"

"Monica!"

"When?"

"Just now, in gym class. I need to get to her, see if she's all right."

"Stop it, Edward. We agreed that we would keep our distance. You saved her yesterday, but that doesn't mean that you are her guardian. She'll be fine. There is a teacher there and a bunch of students. They can take care of her."

I heard a low grumble in his chest and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Edward?"

He tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip on him. He now openly growled at me and then turned to the gym, watching like a hawk, his eyes black in a fury I hadn't seen in a long time.

_What the hell is the matter with him?_

Then the gym doors burst open and Mike Newton came walking out the gym with Monica in his arms, he carried her across the campus to the nurses office and he was looking delighted to do so. Monica looked like she was out cold, but that didn't seem to make Mike any less elated or Edward less upset.

I finally understood what was going on. My little brother was jealous. I snickered and Edward's turned to me.

"Let me go, Emmett or I will kill you!"

"No can do. If I let you go, you'll kill Newton and we can't have that, now can we? Come on, she'll be fine."

"Emmett!"

"Jeez, will you just shut up! It's not like Mike there has a shot in hell with her. There is really no need for you to get so jealous, Eddie."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're jealous. It's so obvious that even I can see it."

Alice came bounding towards us then. "Edward, we need to go home now. I already told the others. They're on their way."

"Why?" Edward and I both asked.

"Because I say so. No time to argue, let's go."

Edward grumbled and reluctantly went with me and Alice to the parking lot. I really wanted to know why we had to leave, but I figured it was better if I kept quiet for a little while.

**Alice's pov**

I saw it all a little too late. _Monica was running too fast and then she fainted._ I figured Edward would notice too and I excused myself to stop him from doing anything stupid. While I was walking I saw another vision that took my breath away.

_Mike was going to take Monica to her truck and then he was going to try and kiss her. She pulled away and told him to piss off and then he kissed her again, taking advantage of her temporary weakness to grope her._

I knew that Edward would fly into a fury and maybe even kill Newton if he was around to see this, so I had to intervene. I hurried over to Emmett and Edward and ushered them to the car.

Jasper and Rosalie had taken my advice and were already at the car.

"Edward, you give Rose the keys. She's driving," I ordered.

"Why on earth would I do that? This is _my_ car, Alice!"

"I know, but just trust me. Rose you keep going until you're home. Emmett you and Jasper keep Edward in the back and hold on to him."

They all threw me a worried look and I sighed. "Don't argue, don't wonder, just GO!"

They all jumped into the car as I ordered them to and Rose was speeding down the road in seconds.

I walked over to Monica's truck and waited for her and Newton to get over here.

**Monica's pov**

I had come to in the nurses office, Mike's face a little too close for comfort. I shoved him aside so I could sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lie down," Mike urged, pressing my shoulders back against the padded table.

"Mike, let me go! I can sit when I want to."

I wiggled away from his arms and sat up. The nurse came in with an ice pack and a bottle of water.

"You all right, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just let my anger get the better of me," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was angry and I let it get to me, so I pushed myself a bit too far in gym."

"Why were you angry?" Mike asked before the nurse could say something.

"That's my business, Mike."

"Did Cullen do something?"

"No. He didn't do anything." _And that's exactly the problem._

The nurse sent Mike back to class and told me to lie back down for a bit.

"Can't I go home. I promise I'm fine, this kind of thing had happened before and I know my own limits."

"Only if you promise me that you'll take some rest when you're home and if you get dizzy you pull the car over and call someone to take you home."

"Promise," I quickly complied, hopping off the bench and smiling at her.

"Take care, Bella," she said as I hurried out the door.

When I burst out the office I flew straight into Mike.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, his arms wrapping around me immediately.

"Mike, let me go. I'm going home."

He reluctantly pulled back, but started walking with me to my car.

"Are you sure you can drive? I can take you home. You still look a little pale."

He was about to grab my arm when I noticed Alice hanging against my truck.

"Alice!" I yelled and I sprinted to her side.

"Hey, Bells! You okay?"

"I'm fine. Can you take me home?"

"Yep, I've already gotten your things from the locker room and sent the others home."

I sighed in relief and was about to walk over to the passenger side of the car when I felt Mike's hand around my upper arm.

"Bella, wait. I can take you."

"I was supposed to go with Alice anyway, so she can take me."

"Aw, come on Bella. I want to take you and I know you want me to. You don't have to play hard to get with me."

He was staring at my chest at those last words and I shuddered.

"Mike, let me go. I don't want you to take me home and I am most definitely not playing hard to get!"

"O, please!" he scoffed before leaning in with puckered lips.

I growled and jerked my knee up with all the strength I could muster. He yelped and sank to the ground, clutching his groin. I smirked down at him and turned to Alice who was staring at me with an open mouth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to upload. I've been having a bit of trouble with it. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.


	21. The beginning of revenge

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: The beginning of revenge.

**Monica's pov**

"I am going to kill Mike Newton if her ever so much as looks at you the wrong way again!" Alice was seething, pacing up and down the living room at Charlie's house.

"Alice calm down. Nothing happened. I floored the guy. He won't come near me again, I'm sure of it."

_Okay I'm not sure, sure. But what guy would want a repeat performance of that little stunt?_

I watched Alice's face glide from one emotion to the next and back again and it almost mad me laugh.

"Fine," she huffed before throwing herself on the couch beside me. "I hope you're right, because Edward will freak out of he hears about this."

"Then don't tell him. He was upset enough with me today."

"Oh, that." Alice waved her hand in dismissal.

"What does that mean?"

"He's already over it. He was angry because you willingly put yourself in the path of that van. He figured since we are not at all certain that our lives will follow the lines of the book, that maybe we'd better not trust blindly on it to go according to plan."

I thought that over for a second and wondered if she was right. What if this wasn't the book then maybe Bella and Edward weren't really meant to be together and that idea made me really sad for a moment.

"Are you going to be okay? I think I'd better go home and inform the others. I see them becoming rather anxious in a couple of minutes."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Alice jumped up and gave me an awkward hug before practically skipping out of the house. I shook my head and took a couple of deep breaths.

_Homework! Hooray!_

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to go upstairs to get started on my homework.

**Alice's pov**

I ran as fast as I could but I still was met half way by Edward, who had been on his way to check on Monica.

"Hi, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," he snarled.

_Drama queen!_

He rolled his eyes. "What happened, Alice. We were to far gone to catch any thoughts."

"Thank god, otherwise we might have a big mess to clean up."

"Alice!"

"Calm down. Nothing happened really."

"Please tell me if Monica's okay."

"She's fine."

I tried to block my thoughts, but when I saw Edward going to Monica's to check if I was telling the truth I snapped at him.

"Edward! Since when did you stop trusting my judgment? She's fine. She kneed that little creep in the balls."

I realized with a jolt what I'd just said and clapped my hand over my mouth.

_Oops._

"What did he do?!"

"Uhm...nothing..."

"Alice! What did that cretin do?"

"He...er.."

I decided that showing him was better than explaining so I let my mind replay the memory. When I came to the point where Mike was bluntly staring at her chest I heard a low rumble in Edwards chest. I smirked and waited for the rest.

When he saw Mike lean in for a kiss his face turned into a furious mask, but then as I came to the point where Monica had kneed him thoroughly in the balls he lightened up slightly.

"I'll get back at him for that," he muttered.

"Damn right we are. We just need to find a good way to do it."

"What? No, Alice. I will handle Newton. No need to get you involved."

"Wait a minute! I'm already involved. In case you've forgotten, she's my friend too. I bet Emmett and Jasper would also love to help out."

"Alice, we can't drag the entire family into this. I'll do his on my own."

"What if Monica wants to help?"

"She won't want that."

"How do you know? She was the one who got harassed bu the slime ball, we should ask her."

"Fine. Call her."

I smirked and dug up my cell phone.

**Monica's pov**

"Hey, Alice. Did you forget something?" I asked as soon as I saw who was calling.

"No, just wanted to ask you something. I was talking to Edward about what happened."

I groaned and let my head fall back. This was not good.

"And?"

"He wants to get back at Newton for what he did."

She sounds waaay to chipper. Do I even want to know?

"Alice? What are you guys planning?"

"Not sure yet. I see different schemes with different outcomes, but I wanted to ask you if you'd like to help us think up a good prank."

I glanced at the clock. Charlie would be home in about an hour. I wouldn't have time.

"Oh. Don't worry about Charlie. He'll be working late tonight."

Damn pixie. That future stuff can sometimes be very annoying.

"Fine. I'll check to see if he doesn't mind me going over to your place."

"You can sleep over if you want!"

I heard a growl in the background and Alice speaking so fast and low that I could only make out a murmur.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she chirped.

"Do you know what Charlie will say to that?"

"He'll say yes. I'm hanging up now. He'll call in about two minutes. I'll make sure we have food in the house. See you soon!"

The line immediately went dead and for a second I was afraid of what might happen tonight. I tried to think of some revenge plans, but nothing really came to mind. I groaned and waited for Charlie to call and sure enough, like Alice had predicted, he called to say he was working late, probably past midnight.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Alice Cullen called me a couple of minutes ago to ask if I wanted to have a sleepover at her house. Her parents said it was okay."

"Huh. Well I think that's a good idea. I don't like to leave you alone for the entire night and I'm glad to see you've made some friends. So, I guess i's all right. Just don't stay up too late. It's a school night after all."

"Thanks, dad. Love you and be careful."

"Love you too, kiddo. Bye now."

"Bye."

With a happy sigh I bounded up the stairs to grab a bag and some clothes. When I entered my bedroom my heart nearly stopped.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter is a bit of a filler and ends with a nasty cliffhanger, but it needs to be there. I hope to finish the next chapter tomorrow, so that should keep you hungry readers satisfied a little longer. ;

A special thanks to all my reviewers and I hope to hear from you again.


	22. Enlisting the services of Emmett Cullen

********

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Enlisting the services of Emmett Cullen

**Monica's pov**

"What are you doing here?" I squeaked.

"Just helping you get your stuff," Alice chimed happily.

"Alice!" I warned, but then I noticed we weren't alone.

I spun on my heel and saw a very sheepish looking Edward behind me. He was holding up my bag with toiletries and raised his eyebrows in question. I snatched it from his hand and turned back to Alice.

"Alice, put my things down."

"Why?"

"Because I can pack my own bag. I'll only be staying over for one night. I don't need all of that."

"Please?" she asked with the most adorable pout I have ever seen.

"No. I know what you are trying to do, but you can not dazzle your way out of this missy."

Edward snorted and I turned back to him.

"What?"

"Dazzle?" he asked with an incredulous smirk.

"Yes. That's what you guys do to get your way. You act all charming and sweet and adorable and us mere mortals get dazzled. So much so that we just give in to what you want."

"Is that so?"

I nodded and noticed that his smirk was turning into a smug smile and I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't you dare say something. I'm serious. I can pack my own stuff and drive myself to your house. You two just go on ahead. I'll be there in a little while."

Alice huffed and frowned, but she dropped my clothes on the bed and walked out of my room, dragging Edward with her. When they were out of the room I took a deep breath. My hand felt like it was on fire and I rubbed it absentmindedly. I was aware of the growing attraction I felt for Edward and I knew I was going to get my heart broken. Bella would eventually come back and I would have to go back to my own life. The less involved with Edward I got, the less heart ache it would cause me once I would go back.

**Edward's pov**

Alice and I ran slower than usual, both stuck in our own thoughts. I was still intensely aware of the warmth that lingered on my mouth from Monica's hand and I was not sure what to make of that. Alice's mind was swirling with disappointment at Monica's refusal for our help and she was making plans to take her shopping.

"She was quite determined, wasn't she?" Alice asked sadly.

"I think she knows us better than we imagined."

"Do you think that the books are more accurate than we initially thought."

"I don't know, Alice. I really don't know."

We both mulled over the possibilities and I decided to talk to Monica tonight to see what she expected to happen in the near future.

"Uhm...Edward. I'm not sure if you should ask her that. Isn't it more logical to let it all come to pass in a more natural way. Maybe she'll tell us something we don't want to happen. What do we do then? Do we take her word for it when she tells us it will be fine, or will we try to prevent things from happening?"

"Where did that come from, Alice?"

"Well, I've been thinking about my own visions. Sometimes we act on them without wondering what could happen if we didn't. I just sometimes wonder if we mess with our own futures more than we should. I'm not sure how to explain it right."

"You think that they are becoming more self-fulfilling when we always use them to base our actions on."

"Maybe. Maybe I shouldn't meddle in the smaller things anymore," she admitted in a small voice.

"Alice, we'll just have to think about that. Maybe talk to Carlisle. He'll probably have a proper answer for you."

"I'm not sure."

"Now there's a first."

"Come on, we have to hurry. Charlie is going to call our house to check if Monica was telling the truth that I invited her to come."

I smiled and we took off for the house.

**Monica's pov**

When I arrived the house was eerily quiet. I had half expected Alice being outside waiting for me, but she wasn't. I stepped out of the truck and just as I was about to get suspicious about the quiet there was a huge thundering sound coming from the house.

"He did what?!" Emmett bellowed.

Ow. I think a little pixie has been telling on Mike...

Tentatively I walked towards the house and opened the door. Emmett was standing in the middle of the room with his back to me, but I could see exactly how angry he was.

"I am going to kill that little-"

"Monica!" Alice exclaimed as she noticed I was there.

I smiled and waved and she bounded over to pull me into a tight hug. I giggled and allowed her to pull me further into the room. I eyed Emmett warily, but he seemed to have relaxed slightly.

"Hey, Mon. You okay? I heard about Newton."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of heard that part."

The other started laughing as I rolled my eyes at him. He grinned sheepishly and apologized for his reaction.

"It's just that you're cool and he shouldn't touch you if you tell him to leave you alone."

He was exactly the big cuddly bear that I always read about and without thinking about it I hugged him around the waist. He was a bit hesitant at first, but then he hugged me back.

"So, Emmet," I started as I pulled back. "It looks like you and I need to have a little chat."

I heard Rosalie hiss lowly and I turned around to glare at her.

"Oh, please," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Emmett is the one to talk to when it comes to pranks, right? That's all I wanted to talk to him about. Don't get you panties in a twist."

_Unless you're not wearing them, then that would be difficult..._

"Anyhoo, Emmett. It was pretty clear to me that you agree that we take some sort of revenge on that little, pardon my French, fucker called Mike Newton."

"Hell, yeah! Come with me little sis' so we can start thinking up a plan."

He threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to the kitchen. I luaghed the entire way, ignoring the confused looks on everyones faces.

**Edward's pov**

I was utterly amazed at how Monica had handled Rosalie. Rose was actually speechless for the first time since I've known her and that was saying something.

I was tempted to follow them into the kitchen, but I figured they would've asked me to join them, if they wanted me there.

Aw, Eddie. You look like someone had run over your puppy. Jasper taunted.

"Whatever, Jazz. I'm going to my room to read."

He smirked at me and without waiting for anyone's response I headed up the stairs. I certainly didn't on reading. I just didn't want the others to know that I was so eager to learn what Emmett and Monica were up to.

"_So, Emmett. What are your thoughts?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. We could paint-ball his house..."_

"_Nah. I don't want to involve his parents in our wrath." _

I saw her eyes light up with mischief through Emmett's thoughts and how he enjoyed that she had come to him for this. He really did see her like a little sister and that both surprised and warmed me. He thought about how we would look together as a couple and I was surprised by how much I loved the idea of that. That was until her started picturing her with yellow eyes and granite skin. The growl was louder than I intended and Emmett noticed.

_Why not? She won't last forever._ He thought and then he got back to his conversation with Monica.

"_How about we lead him to believe he has a secret admirer and lure him out to a nice secluded place in the forest and scare the hell out of him," Emmett mused, picturing my meadow for that little scheme._

"_Isn't that a bit harsh?"_

"_He messes with a Cullen he gets payback."_

"_Hmmm... You know what? I'll think about it. If you try to think up some more stuff, we can talk about it again tomorrow. I think Alice will claim my attention in a little while, so..."_

"_Sure, Mon. I bet we can come up with the best plan ever."_

_She smiled widely at Emmett and hugged him again._

_She really is a good one for you, Edward. You could do with a little less seriousness in your life._

* * *

A/N: So, I put Emmett in charge of the revenge scheme, but it'll be carefully planned, so don't expect it for another two chapters. The timing has to be right. He must not suspect anything. *insert evil laughter*

Thanks again to all those lovely reviewers out there. I love you all and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. It's a bit serious and a bit funny (or so I hope).

See you soon my lovelies.

Mo


	23. Sweet music

****

* * *

Chapter twenty-three:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austen. These rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. I just have fun with it.

**Sweet music**

**Monica's pov**

I was right about Alice. I had just gotten the words out of my mouth when she was standing beside my chair, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Alice," I mumbled in greeting.

Emmett smirked and winked at me before leaving the kitchen.

"So, Monica. Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. But I guess I could start on making myself dinner. Do we need to get some groceries or something?"

"Nope. We already made sure we got everything ready."

I raised my eyebrows. "May I check out the fridge?"

"Sure go ahead," she said with a huge smile and a wide gesture.

I shook my head in amusement and hopped off the chair to check out the refrigerator. I pulled open the door and gasped at the amounts of food that were there. If I wanted to make food for an entire orphanage I probably could have.

I turned around to look at Alice and I noticed Esme had come in to check on us.

"Alice, Esme this is just far too much. Half of this stuff won't keep for more than a week. You really shouldn't have bought this much."

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. I think we'll be seeing you a lot in the next couple of weeks and I want you to feel at home here. Especially now that you've landed in such a strange mess." Esme said.

Hearing her warm voice and reassurance really made me miss my mother. I quickly turned back to the fridge so they wouldn't see the tears I was fighting back. I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't start sniffling. To keep my mind away from the depressing thoughts I started to pull the things out I was going to use for my supper.

I turned back to see a very curious Alice and Esme standing right behind me. I slightly jumped at their close proximity and dropped the packet of mince I was holding. Alice was quick enough to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you, dear." Esme said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you approach."

"So what are you making?" she asked with a smile.

"Spaghetti bolognese. It's my favorite, although I don't make it exactly like the Italians do, but still."

"Can we help?" Alice chirped.

"Sure." I tossed her the three peppers I was holding. "Chop those into small pieces. Oh. You have to take out the center with the seeds. If any of those get into the sauce it will totally ruin it. Just cut away everything that is white and the seeds and you'll be fine."

Alice nodded and with an extremely concentrated look on her face she started slicing into the green pepper.

"Oh, Alice. Be careful. The juices stain like crazy."

Her face lit up and just as I was about to ask her why she darted out of the kitchen squealing in delight. I threw Esme a questioning look.

"She insisted she needed to buy an apron and I guess she's glad she finally had the occasion to wear it."

I giggled. "She does realize it's going to get dirty, right?"

Esme laughed out loud now and shook her head. "I think she might not have thought about that. Just wait and see what her apron looks like."

Alice came bouncing back into the kitchen and I couldn't stop the fit of giggles that escaped my mouth. Her apron was bright pink with ruffles and she even had on matching oven mitts.

**Edward's pov**

I heard Monica's laughter echo through the house and I smiled. I slid into the piano bench and started playing softly.

_Edward's playing?_ Rose quirked and eyebrow and stomped off towards the garage.

_Ah. It's been so long, _Esme thought when she heard my music. _She's definitely having a good effect on him._

I smiled to myself and continued playing, the song morphing into Esme's favorite. I smelled the meal that the girls were making and I shuddered.

_Thank god I don't have to eat _that_ to keep up the charade. _

Carlisle was driving up and his thoughts reached me before he was out of the car.

_Ah. Monica is here. And Edward is playing again. I'll have to ask him what brought that on. Could it…? Hmmm. Just wait and see I guess._

I shook my head, laughing lightly while continuing with a new song that suddenly came to my mind.

My family all listened intently and I could hear the surprised thoughts swirling in the air. I just kept playing and for the first time in a very long time I was simply enjoying myself without any dark thoughts.

**Monica's pov**

I was stirring the sauce when I heard Edward playing the piano. I sighed and stared out the window without really seeing much. To say I was swooning was an understatement. I nearly melted into the ground. The smile that broke across my face was impossible to suppress and I didn't feel like trying. I continued with my dinner, while the sweet music filtered in and clouded my mind. Hardly noticing that Esme pulled Alice from the kitchen.

**Edward's pov**

I could hear the quiet movements of Monica in the kitchen and for some reason it made me feel alive.

The new song I had been playing drifted to a close and I smiled to myself. It was a nice piece, sweet even. It reminded me of the girl that was now in our kitchen and that would be staying under the same roof as me tonight. I could hear her filling a plate with her food and I looked up to see her entering the dining room and placing her plate down, still silent.

It was then that I noticed that my siblings and parents had left the house. It was quiet apart from her heart beat and our breathing. I smiled. It was certainly nice to have some piece and quiet for a while.

"Edward?" Monica's soft voice broke into my reverie.

"Yes?"

"Will you play some more? It's so beautiful it's a shame to have the silence now."

"If you want me to."

"Yes, I want you to. Very much so."

I smiled at her and started playing some pieces I played on a regular basis.

"Claire de Lune," she breathed.

I looked up in surprise.

"You know it?"

Her eyes were glued to her plate and she pushed her food around with her fork.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly frustrated I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"It's a bit embarrassing," she murmured, still not looking at me.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

She shook her head, but her lips curved into a small smile. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Please?" I begged.

She looked up and our eyes locked. My hands froze on the keys when I felt a warm shudder pass through me. My stomach tightened and I felt the strong urge to get up and go to her side. To get closer to her. To pull her into my arms. Another shiver ran up my spine at my imagined action and before I could stop myself I got up and slowly walked over to her. When I was at her side her heart stuttered for a moment, before beating faster and louder than before.

Our gazes were still linked and she slowly rose from her chair. We were standing so close that I could feel the warmth of her body crash into me in waves. Her eyes darted to my lips for a second and I knew what was going to happen now. The venom pooled in my mouth, but I swallowed it back.

She took a step towards me and placed her small hands on my chest. My hands cupped her face and slowly, hesitantly I lowered my head. I kept staring at her, ready to stop if I saw even the slightest hint of fear, but it wasn't there. The only thing that I saw in her eyes was the same want I felt. I finally closed the last inch between us and brushed my lips over hers.

**Monica's pov**

When his lips brushed lightly against mine I felt my breath hitch.

_Breathe, for god's sake, breathe woman!_ I mentally scolded.

I inhaled through my nose and my head spun when his scent started to cloud my mind. I slowly slid my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair.

I knew that if I pushed things too fast he would pull away and that was the last thing I wanted. I whimpered and to my intense surprise he pressed his lips harder against mine. His right hand slipped from my face, down my neck and shoulder and stopped at the small of my back, pressing me closer to him.

Feeling his cool, hard body pressed against me elicited a moan and that's when he remembered what he was. He was at the other end of the room before I got a chance to open my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Monica. I shouldn't have."

"Stop. Don't apologize."

I walked over to him and took his face in my hands.

"Never apologize for kissing me. I wouldn't have wanted it to be any one but you to give me my first kiss. Thank you."

He smiled a wide smile and pulled me into a tight embrace. I sighed in relief and buried my face in his chest.

* * *

A/N: *swoon* I hope their first kiss was as good for you as it was for me. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope I will give you all what you've been hoping for. Please, please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

I love all my reviewers, big hugs and kisses to you all.

Mo :D


	24. Natural Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights are reserved to the appropriate parties, Mrs. Meyer and ITV.

_A/N: Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. I've been busy with work and other stuff. No excuse, I know, but it couldn't be helped. Next chapter will be added quicker._

* * *

Chapter twenty-four:

Natural disaster

**Edward's pov**

_She isn't angy with me. __She isn't afraid of me. She wants me to kiss her. _

My heart soared while I held her close. Her heart beat vibrated through me and I wondered for a moment if I could kiss her again. But before I could even try, I heard the thoughts of my family members.

_We're almost home, Edward_, Esme thought as a warning.

"Monica," I whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "The others are on their way home. They'll be here in a minute."

She groaned and pulled away from me. She padded back to the table and sat down, picking up her fork.

"I think I'd better pretend everything is normal, right?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. You should eat though," I told her as I sat down across from her.

She smiled up at me and took another bite. The others were now tentatively coming back into the house.

"We're back, but don't mind us," Alice chimed before towing Jasper upstairs with her.

I chuckled lightly at the thoughts of my family. Alice had apparently seen what was happening and told them all, because they were dying to know what was going on, but were hesitant to ask.

Monica polished off her plate and went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

_Can we ask you what happened?_ Esme asked in her thoughts.

"We kissed," I said lowly, ducking my head a little.

I've never felt more like a 17 year old boy than in that moment. Esme was giddy with excitement. She always worried that I would never meet someone to love and she was thrilled that I finally met a girl I liked. I smiled at her and let her hug me.

"She's perfect for you, Edward," she murmured.

**Monica's pov**

I was washing up the dishes when I felt someone standing behind me. I whirled around and jumped when I noticed Rosalie's deadly glare.

"H-hi, Rosalie. What can I do for you?"

She growled. "Leave. My. Family. Alone. I want you to get your behind in that decrepit truck of yours and get the hell out of here."

"Rosalie, don't you dare," Alice shrieked from the second floor.

Before I had a chance to blink, Alice was in front of me.

"You touch her and I will take your car apart and hide the pieces all over the state," Alice threatened.

_Oookaay…I'm going out on a limb here and guess Rosalie is not my biggest fan at the moment._

I smirked internally. She's wouldn't come around for at least another year, so what did everyone expect?

Rosalie snarled at Alice and then backed away towards the back door. When she was out the door, Alice relaxed her stance.

"Alice, maybe I should just stay at home. I don't want to be a burden and I know it's going to be a while before Rosalie feels comfortable around me."

"Nope. You are sleeping in my room tonight and I am not taking no for an answer."

Before I could respond the phone rang. Alice flitted over and picked it up.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Charlie… Yes she's right here, please hold."

Alice handed me the cordless phone and mouthed 'your dad'.

_Really, Alice? You think?_

I shook my head and took the phone from her. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, Bells. Listen, I've gotten a call from the Chief of Police in Port Angeles and he's working on a big case. He needs some extra hands and asked me to help him out. Would you mind if I took him up on the offer? I could ask Billy if you can stay with him at La Push."

"No!" I half yelled. That would mean spending time with Jacob and I was so not on team Jacob. I shuddered.

"All right. I guess I better call.."

"Oh, no dad. That's not what I meant. I don't mind you helping out in Port Angeles, but I don't want to stay at La Push."

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen Billy in years and it would just be weird. I mean isn't it just him and his son these days?"

"Yes, but Jacob is a good kid. I trust him. Where else would you stay?"

"Here?"

I heard a choking sound on the other side. "You just met these people!"

"Dad, calm down. I know I've only met them a couple of days ago, but Alcie is the only friend I have and I hardly remember Billy and his son, so can I please stay with the Cullens?"

"Let me talk to one of their parents," he muttered.

"Hold on, I'll find Esme."

I looked up and she was already there, holding out her hand for the phone. I smiled brightly at her and handed it over.

**Edward's pov**

I listened to Monica talking to her father. She rather stay with us than with her father's friend. Why was that?

I decided to ask her a little while later. Esme talked to Charlie and ensured him Monica would stay in Alice's room and that she and Carlisle would make sure she was safe and cared for.

Finally Charlie relented and told Esme he'd be leaving tonight and he would bring by some clothes before he left.

We all filed into the living room and Emmett challenged Monica to a game of Halo. She accepted and soon they were both completely absorbed in the game, cursing at the screen when things went wrong and hooting when they got in a coupe of good shots.

I heard a car turn off the highway and up our driveway.

"Charlie's coming," I murmured.

Monica paused the game and looked at each of us. "Please remember to call me Bella when Charlie's here and when we go to school tomorrow. If you forget we'll get in trouble and I don't think any of us want to have the Volturi coming after our asses. Now let's get back to this game and maybe tune down the profanities or my dad will have a heart attack."

_Oooh! Eddie, this chick is so cool! We are going to have a blast the next couple of days,_ Emmett told me silently.

I snickered. "You're right," I said, answering both Monica's spoken words and Emmett's thoughts.

Charlie arrived at the house then and pulled out a bag before heading up the steps to ring the doorbell.

Esme opened the door for him and led him into the room. Charlie gazed over the room and his thoughts were a mix of relief and happiness. I figured he was happy that his daughter seemed happy.

"Hey, Bells," he said softly.

Monica jumped up and hugged him around his waist. "Hi, dad."

He awkwardly patted her back, but I noticed he was overjoyed with her display of affection. I glanced at Jasper and he was beaming.

_He loves her a lot and he's so happy to see her happy it's an irresistible climate_, he explained in his thoughts.

"Okay, kiddo. I trust you to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure, sure," she muttered.

Charlie laughed. "You know, Jacob always says the same thing?"

Monica's face fell when he said it. She shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"I'll take it upstairs later. I'll walk you out," she said quietly.

I listened to their retreating footsteps.

"_Bella, are you sure you'll be okay here?"_

"_Yes, dad. I'll be fine. The Cullens are really nice and I'm sure they can take care of me for a few days."_

"_Good. I know I don't have to tell you to be on your best behaviour, right?"_

"_Of course not, daddy. Have I ever behaved badly?"_

_Charlie hugged her. "No, Bella. You are the best daughter a man could wish for. Just be careful around those boys of theirs, okay?"_

"_Sure dad. Be safe."_

"_Always am," Charlie responded before getting into the cruiser and driving off._

**Monica's pov**

_How the hell am I going to keep this story going like it's supposed to when the circumstances are this screwed up?_

I hugged myself, watching Charlie drive off. So I was a guest at the Cullen's for several days. The plot of Twilight was out the window. It was no longer a train wreck. Hells no. It was a friggin' natural disaster.

_Damn, Bella. Why on gods green earth do you not have the guts to go to Forks. Ah, well. Now I get to kiss Edward and what could be better than that._

I shook my head and smirked when I remembered one of the quotes.

_As long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._


	25. MonicaBarbie? Oh, hells no!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights are reserved to the appropriate parties, Mrs. Meyer and ITV.

* * *

Chapter twen

**ty-five: Monica-Barbie? O, hells no.**

**Monica's pov**

When I got back into the house my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Monica?" Bella's frantic voice responded.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"In Phoenix, just outside the door."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Why were you calling?"

"I wanted to know if you are alright. I've been keeping track of the books, nut nothing is changing, so I'm guessing me stepping out isn't messing with them."

"Good. I was afraid it might, but Bella what are we going to do about it? Will we switch back? I miss my mom."

Bella sighed on the other end. "I don't want to leave, Monica. I like it here. I've made friends and I'm even dating someone."

My stomach dropped. "So I'll never see my mom again?"

"I'm sorry, Monica. I don't know. I miss my parents too, but I would've lost them anyway if I were to stay in Forks."

"But I wouldn't. At least not as far as I know."

Another sigh. "Can't you ask Alice to check what will happen if we swap back?"

"Just a sec."

I placed my hand over the mouth piece and looked over at Alice who was already off in her visions. "And?" I asked when her eyes focused back on me.

"I only see you disappearing and the real Bella coming back. Everything else is unclear. If you step out there, I lose all sight of you," she said sadly.

I forced back the tears that threatened to spill. "So I have to choose between this world with you all and my world with my family and non-existent friends."

I shook my head and put the phone back to my ear. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me back in a week. I want to think about this."

"Sure thing, Mon."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

When the connection was cut off I took a few deep breaths and looked up to see the Cullens all looking at me apologetically.

I bit my lip in a desperate attempt to try to keep the tears at bay, but it didn't work. They slid down my cheeks and dripped down my chin onto my shirt. Edward was by my side in an instant and I allowed him to hug me while I cried.

**Edward's pov**

The conversation with Bella obviously tore Monica apart and the second her eyes started watering I felt my heart brake. She was away from her family and it obviously hurt her, so who was I to keep her from going back home. I truly wanted her to stay, but I would never tell her that so she could make her own decision about this.

**Alice's pov**

It was frustrating to not be able to see Monica if she decided to switch back. I wondered briefly if I would be able to see her if I would come with her to the other side of that infamous door. I got a few glimpses of Bella and some of us, but it was all murky. I really didn't like that.

Edward was still comforting Monica when I got an idea to cheer her up.

"Hey, Mon?'

"Yeah?" she asked, pulling away from Edward.

"Since we're having a slumber party, I want to give you a make-over."

She pursed her lips, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. She was going to say no.

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

I pouted at her but it only seemed to strengthen her resolve. Strange. It usually worked.

"No."

"Just one itsy bitsy make-over? One night of Monica-barbie?"

"Monica-barbie? O, hells no!"

"Fine. I can see you won't relent. Can you at least grant me the pleasure of helping me with my new fashion designs?"

"That I can do."

I squealed and ran over to hug her. Edward shot me a warning glance, but I just told him to stop worrying so much. Silently of course.

I pulled Monica upstairs with me, ignoring Edward's low hissing. He'd have her all to himself long enough in the near future. At least that was what I was hoping for.

**Monica's pov**

I had resisted the Alice Cullen pout. I was so proud of myself. At least, I was until I got into her room and she showed how exactly I was going to be helping her. As her mannequin!

"Alice, come on. This is just a different version of Monica-Barbie!"

"That is so not true," she countered. "I'm not using make-up or hair products on you and you don't have to try on different outfits to find the perfect one. You just have to stand there while I make a dress for you."

"A dress? Alice why would I need one?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," she said, smirking.

"Stupid fortune telling pixie," I muttered.

"Hey! I resent that," she said, giving me a playful slap on my arm.

It was a little too hard so I winced and checked to see if I would bruise, but too my relief it looked okay.

"Next time, tone down the force on that, Ali."

She ducked her head and I guessed that if she still could she would be blushing.

We ended up having a blast with the designs, because Alice would tell me stories of their centuries of pranks and screw ups and when she started laughing really hard she would snort, which in turn made me laugh so hard that my stomach hurt and I would run out of breath. It was the best possible way to forget about the issue I had discussed with Bella earlier.

When we were finished, I was glad to see that Alice had made me a perfect dress. I wasn't sure yet as to where I would be wearing it, but I liked it anyway. It was a deep purple silk that was fitted on top and flared into a fifties style skirt, complete with a gauzy petticoat. The sleeves were made of black lace and the skirt was trimmed with the same lace. It looked absolutely adorable.

"Alice, I love it. But I still don't see why I would need it."

"Just trust me on this. You'll be glad you have this in your closet soon."

I shrugged. "If you say so. You would know, right?"

"Right."

"I think I'll go to sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, Bella. I will make up the guest room for you. You can change in here."

"Thanks Ali, for everything. I needed a little distraction."

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

**Edward's pov**

Alice had blocked her thoughts from me to keep the dress she was making for Monica a secret, but I was able to hear their conversations and I was relieved to hear that they seemed to have a lot of fun.

Carlisle broke me from my eavesdropping by asking me to join him for a quick hunt. I knew it wasn't so much a hunt as it was a chance to talk privately. So when we were out of earshot, we slowed to a human pace and Carlisle cleared his throat. "How is your bloodlust around her now?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It's not as bad anymore. It seems to lessen."

"Interesting."

"Yes. I'm not sure why though. Could it be that I'm getting used to it?"

"Maybe. I'll see what I can find out. I've been researching legends to see if I could find anything on other worlds or dimensions, but thus far I've only come across some vague references. Most of them turned out to be dead ends, but I have found one that is worth researching."

"Tell me." I urged.

"There is a legend that in the time of strong need, a portal opens up into a different universe or dimension. The one in need is the only one that is capable of opening this portal. The story is clouded in metaphors of course. But this is the basic idea. I am trying to find more sources on this to see if there are more dimensions that open up to ours, or if it's only the two we now know exist."

"Will you let me know if you find more?"

"Of course, Edward. Will you tell me about your feelings for her?"

"I don't know for sure Carlisle, but I think I'm in love with her."

He smiled brightly and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Well, that is something I've been wanting to hear for a long time, son. I hope you're right about this and you won't change your mind in case the real Bella shows up here."

I frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"According to Monica you were supposed to fall in love with Bella."

"Well, you heard Bella. The book hasn't changed one bit and I find it hard to believe that we are still on that story line at this point, so why would I fall in love with Bella if I were to meet her?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Carlisle said before shifting his focus on a herd of deer in the distance.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hello my dears. I hope you enjoy the developments, we will be seeing a little more of the Forks High gang next chapter. _

_What will Bella want? Does she want to come back to find out if she is really meant to be with Edward and what will Edward do if he finally meets her? Who knows?_

_Anyhoo, let me know what you think :) (Pretty please with an Edward on top?)_


	26. Back to school

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights are reserved to the appropriate parties, Mrs. Meyer and ITV.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Back to school

**Edward's pov**

After our hunting trip, Carlisle and I returned to an eerily quiet house. I didn't hear any thoughts, so the family was quite far away. The only sound was the steady thumping of Monica's heartbeat and the water cascading from the shower.

_I'll go find Esme_, Carlisle muttered silently and suddenly I was alone.

I was momentarily stunned, but soon realized that my family had left me alone with Monica for a reason. I heard the shower shut off and I had to force myself to keep my thoughts from wandering into dangerous territory. Monica was a fragile human being and the thoughts running through my mind, simply weren't possible.

I settled down at my piano and began playing the new melody that as inspired by Monica. If she wanted to come to me, she would. It would be her choice. I closed my eyes and focused on her heartbeat and the sound of her footsteps. I could smell her when she came down the stairs and heard her hovering a few feet behind me.

I smiled involuntarily. "You can come sit with me, if you want."

She moved forward slowly and quietly slid onto the bench beside me. I kept my eyes closed, but I heard her heartbeat pick up before she gently lowered her head onto my shoulder.

We sat together like that for about half an hour before I stopped playing.

"Edward, you are so incredibly talented. It's intimidating to be honest."

I opened my eyes and turned in my seat so I could look in her eyes. "There's no need to be intimidated. You'd be good at this too if you'd had more than ninety years to practice while you're family is with their respective mates."

She smiled up at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "You'll find your mate, I now you will."

"I think I already have."

She quickly dropped her hand. "You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"You haven't met Bella yet and you and her.."

I cut her off by pressing my lips to her. She stiffened for a moment, before melting into me and responding in the same fashion. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers threaded through my hair. I pulled her into my lap so I could hold her closer and we continued to kiss.

After a while Monica pulled back, breathing heavily. She looked at me with hooded eyes and I wondered for the umpteenth time what she was thinking, but didn't ask.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Yes?"

"I know I shouldn't but I'm falling in love with you."

My breath caught in my throat at her admission. Her face fell when I didn't respond immediately and she attempted to stand up, but I tightened my grip around her.

"Monica, please don't leave. I'm falling in love too. I just never imagined you might love me back."

"But I do and it's the worst thing I could ever do. You have to understand, Edward. I am not your soul mate. It's Bella and me being here is screwing that all up."

"Why would I want Bella when she ran away and even after she found out everything about our supposed destiny, she still didn't return? She apparently doesn't like that future and although I don't want to ask this of you, I hope you will stay here with us. With me."

"Edward, I don't know if I can. I miss my mom and my home and it's tearing me up inside. I need to think about it."

I took a few deep breaths. She was right. It was selfish of me to ask her to stay.

"I'm sorry. I'll respect your decision when you make it."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Monica."

She kissed me lightly, and I pulled her against me, relishing in the feeling of her warm soft lips under mine.

**Monica's pov**

After kissing Edward for a while we agreed that I needed sleep, since we still had school tomorrow. He kissed me goodnight and just before I drifted off to sleep I heard the family returning from wherever they had been.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee and French toast. My stomach grumbled and with a grin I got out of the bed and quickly washed up and put on my clothes. I looked at the purple sweater and jeans and very briefly wondered if Alice would let me go out of the house in this. I snickered at her imagined response and bounded down the stairs.

_Edward loves me. He love__s _me_!_

I kept chanting it in my head and I felt extremely giddy with the thought. When I came into the kitchen I twirled around with a big goofy grin on my face and flopped down on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said, chuckling to herself. "You seem happy this morning."

"I am. I really, really am."

Her eyes were twinkling. "Does this have anything to do with my son?"

"It might."

She winked at me and placed a plate with French toast and a big mug of coffee on the table.

"Please tell me if I did it right. I've been trying out recipes for part of the night and I hope I finally got it right."

I sliced of a piece and popped it in my mouth. I moaned when I tasted it. It was absolutely perfect. I swallowed the bite and stood to hug Esme.

"This is the best breakfast ever, promise."

She giggled and ushered me to finish up. A little while later the others filed in and I polished off the last of my toast and coffee. Alice threw me a disappointed look, but didn't tell me to change my clothes, which was a plus.

"Hey, Ali."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go shopping Saturday?" I asked, smiling.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Do you even need to ask? Of course. Ooooh! It'll be so much fun."

"I do have some ground rules."

Her face fell. "Tell me."

"We have a maximum of two sets of two hours. In between we take the time to feed the human," I giggled at that, but continued anyway. "You will not buy me everything and I have the final say in what I do and do not want. If you'll comply to this, I think we can go on trips more often."

Alice was already jumping up and down. "I can do that! Come on, we need to go to school."

I grinned and allowed her to pull me along with her. When we arrived outside we came to the conclusion that six people would not fit into one car. So Rosalie took her car with Emmett and the rest of us piled into Edward's Volvo.

**Edward's pov**

It was wonderful to see Monica so happy and from Jasper's thoughts I could tell it wasn't just a front, but that she was just completely happy. There was no remaining sadness left and that filled me with hope.

We arrived at school when the parking lot was filling with students. The onslaught of voices when I helped Monica out of the car was simply ridiculous.

_That slut. Why can't she keep her little claws away from him__?_ Lauren

_No Way! She's soooo going to spill the beans on this_. Jessica

_Aww. They look so cute together._ Angela

_Damn that Cullen! Why? Why does he need to get with the one true hottie in this place!_ Mike

_Oh, boy. They are__ going to be a hand full today._ Mr. Banner.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Monica's waist.

"How bad is it?" she whispered in my ear.

I shivered as her breath tickled against my skin and she laughed lightly. "That bad?"

"No. Sorry. I was a bit distracted. It's ridiculous that this is such a big deal, but most of them aren't that bad, though Mr. Banner is worried that we won't pay enough attention to his lessons."

She snorted. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I laughed with her. "Nope. Let's get you to class and be careful. Jess wants to know every single detail."

"O joy!"

We reached the door to her class and leaned down to kiss her gently. She smiled against my lips.

"I could get used to this," she murmured when she pulled away.

I grinned and pecked her lips again before heading to my own class.

**Monica's pov**

In English I was immediately pounced on by Jessica.

"I saw you coming in with them," she whispered. "How did that happen?"

"I had a sleepover with Alice."

"And?"

"And what? What do you want to know?"

"I saw you kiss, Edward. Are you a couple now?"

"I guess we are. He did tell me he was in love with me."

Jessica squealed and clapped her hands. She reminded me so much of Alice that I burst into a fit a giggles. Our teacher was not amused and we both got detention.

When we walked out of the classroom, Jessica apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to get you in trouble."

"Jess, it's fine. We'll live. We need to get to Spanish though."

She giggled and we hurried down the hallway to our Spanish class. Maybe Jess wasn't as bad as I thought she would be.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will also be up today and you're in for a surprise._


	27. Surprises that give you whiplash

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Mrs. Meyer and ITV do :D**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven: Surprises that give you whiplash**

**Monica's pov**

During lunch I informed my temporary siblings, yeah I thought of them like that while Charlie was out of town, that me and Jess had detention.

"What?" Alice asked incredulously. "How in the world did I not see that?"

"How am I supposed to know. I figured Edward would at least know," I said looking directly at him.

He ducked his head, but didn't respond. "You were eavesdropping, right?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"What constitutes kind of. Jess's thoughts or super hearing?"

"Both."

I laughed at his embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I just wanted to make sure that Jessica wasn't harassing you too much."

"She wasn't. That is not out loud. I of course don't know what she was thinking."

Edward shuddered. "I'll tell you later."

I frowned. "Okay…"

He pulled me into his lap and kissed my cheek. "It's not necessarily bad, but I don't want to embarrass you in front of the others."

I turned to face him and pecked his lips. "Thank you."

He shrugged it off.

The rest of lunch was spent with me on Edward's lap and the others attempting to fake eating. I rolled my eyes at several occasions. If I didn't know it would draw unwanted attention I'd be on the floor laughing till I cried. It looked so funny to see them crumble stuff into dust or tuck it into napkins.

**Edward's pov**

I was not pleased with the fact that Jessica and Bella would have detention together. Not after the little view I'd gotten into the true psyche of Jessica Stanley. I never would've figured it out if I hadn't kept listening after the conversation was stopped by the teacher.

I shuddered again and decided I would stay near detention hall so I could save Monica if the occasion should arise.

I knew for a fact that Monica could handle herself, but I was also certain that she would be more than shocked if she found out what Jessica was planning to do.

**Monica's pov**

I entered detention hall immediately after gym and noticed it was just me and Jessica. There was no teacher resent and according to the sign in sheet we were the only two lucky enough to get detention this fine day. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts and headed over to Jessica.

"Hey, Jess. Where's the crypt keeper?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. He just left muttering something about his wife and not being able to drive. He told me we should stay put and he'd be back in a little while."

I laughed lightly and dug in my backpack for my math homework. I threw the books on the desk and grabbed a pen. It was only five minutes later when I felt a hand on my knee. Alarmed I looked up at Jessica who was smiling sweetly at me.

"Bella," she breathed.

My eyes must've been the size of saucers because I was shocked to say the least. She leaned in and put one hand on the back of my neck, pulling me toward her. I was frozen I shock. All I could do was watch it happen.

When her lips touched mine I was finally jolted out of my shock and yanked her hand off my neck. I jumped to my feet and wiped my mouth. I heard the door open behind me, but I was unable to focus on that.

"Jessica, what the hell?"

She got up and stepped closer to me. "You know… You really are beautiful. Your lips are so kissable."

My jaw dropped. "You're… You're gay?"

She giggled. "No. I guess you'd call me bi-sexual. I feel attracted to you, but I also feel attracted to Edward, for example." She gestured towards the door.

I spun around and saw Edward standing there, looking horrified. I knew for sure that I was not interested in what Jessica was thinking right now. I respect her sexuality, but I had no interest in it being projected onto me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Just wait for me at the car okay?"

"Are you sure? I can stay here…."

I heard Jessica snort behind me and noticed Edward relax slightly. "It's fine, Edward. I'm sure Jessica won't do this again."

I looked pointedly at Jessica and cleared my throat. "Jess, I like you as a friend, but nothing more. Okay? I'm in love with Edward and that won't change."

She held up both her hands and sat back down in her seat.

"It's okay, Bella. I know it was a long shot, but you can't blame a girl for trying."

"I guess not."

The door opened again and Mr. Roberts, the teacher who was hosting detention, came back in.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, Mr. Roberts. I just wanted to tell Bella that I'll wait for her outside."

"Fine, she now knows so please leave these girls to their detention. Girls, get back to your work."

I nodded and slid back into my seat. True to her word, Jessica kept her hand and her mouth to herself for the rest of the hour.

**Edward's pov**

Jessica's thoughts of earlier that day had not been as disturbing as seeing her press her lips to Monica's. Thank god she got out of the shocked stupor before Jessica got encouraged. Her thoughts were definitely heading down the wrong path. I realize that many men might fantasize about girl on girl action, but I was not one of them. I wanted Monica to be mine and mine alone. No man or woman should be able to touch her like that.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Monica stormed out of the school and threw herself into my waiting arms.

"Thank god that is over with," she muttered into my chest.

I rubbed her back and held her close until she started shivering. "Are you cold?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "A little, but I like it here. I like being in your arms."

I dipped my head lower and kissed her lightly. She slid her hands into my hair and somehow the entire Jessica thing made me lose part of my control.

I growled and traced my tongue over her bottom lip. Monica opened her mouth and all of a sudden we were sharing a deep kiss that I never thought was possible.

I fisted the material of her shirt in my hands and pulled her closer to me. She gasped and hiked one of her legs up. I don't know what came over me but I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist and lightly pressed her against my car. I was slipping more and more and there was nothing that I could do now to stop myself from giving into this desire.

**Monica's pov**

I was panting and I knew I should be embarrassed at our position, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Edward was losing control and I was pleasantly surprised. I just gave into the overwhelming want I felt for him. If I didn't know any better, I would've expected Jasper to be there and influence our emotions.

Edward's hands were running up and down my side and he pressed his body into mine, while his tongue danced against mine. I was sure I had died and gone to heaven.

Just when I was sure that we would end up in Edward's backseat I heard the one sound that could drag me from this Edward induced haze.

"Monica!"

Edward pulled back reluctantly and set me back on my feet. I looked past him and my heart slammed into my stomach.

_This is not happening._

* * *

_A/N: Mwhuahahahaha! I know it's evil to leave it at a cliffhanger like this. Who is breaking up the best make-out session to date? *insert evil grin here*_

_Okay, what do you guys think? Be honest. Please, please, please put me over 100 reviews today. I love you guys for sticking with me! XD_

_Love, Mo_


	28. No, no, no, no!

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Mrs. Meyer and ITV do :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-

**eight: No, no, no, no!**

**Monica's pov**

There at the edge of the parking lot was the last face in the world I wanted to see. Bella.

_No. Not now! No, no, no, no!_

I sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Edward to check his response to her. His nostrils were flaring and he was growling lowly.

"Edward, calm down."

"You don't know what she's thinking."

"What? You can hear her?"

That can't be.

"Yes, I can. You're the only one I can't hear."

_Now there's an unexpected twist._

I disentangled myself from Edward and started towards Bella. He hovered behind me, still growling.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"We need you to come home. Somehow your mom knows I'm not you and I think that Charlie will realize you're not me when he comes back."

"What?"

Edward snaked and arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but this morning your mom was shouting at me. She told me I wasn't her daughter and yelled at me to tell her where you were. It took about ten minuets, but she finally settled down and I was Monica to her again."

Slowly Edward's arms loosened and he looked from me to Bella and back.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Her thoughts are fogging up. And… yours are clearing up. And your scent," he trailed off, focused on Bella now.

_No! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. NO!_

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked at their interaction. Bella looked at him, obviously dazzled and Edward. God, Edward looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

I clenched my hands into fists and walked over to Bella.

"Do you have your return ticket?"

She snapped out of her staring contest with Edward and rummaged through her purse. She handed me the documents I needed.

"The cab is still waiting," she whispered, her eyes locking with Edward's again.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Edward.

_No matter what happens, I love you. Goodbye, Edward._

**Alice's pov**

_No, no, no, no, no! What the hell are you doing, Edward?!_

The vision I just got made me nauseated. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I was scaling the buildings to stay out of sight. But I was too late. Monica was already leaving in the cab and I could see that I would be too late to catch her before her plane got in the air.

I groaned and hurled myself towards that damned parking lot.

"EDWARD!"

His head snapped up as I jumped between him and the dark haired girl.

"Alice?" he asked obviously confused.

"Stop breathing and think about the girl you love."

I noted that his eyes were pitch black, but he complied and stopped breathing. He closed his eyes and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Edward, who do you love?" I asked him, terrified that he would not give the answer I was hoping for.

"Monica," he whispered.

"Yes, and that means that Bella here is not the girl you need to be around. Go find Monica."

"Excuse me," the girl behind me piped up. "But Edward and I are meant to be together forever."

I whirled around and glared at her. A snarl ripped from my throat.

"Once upon a time you were meant for him, but you forfeited that right the second you pushed Monica into your shoes. You do not deserve my brother's love."

Here eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up. "Alice, please. We are going to be best friends."

"No! I will not allow it. We're getting Monica back here."

She shook her head. "You can't fight fate, Alice. What do you see? Is Monica still the girl that gets turned, or is it me?"

I gritted my teeth to keep from lunging for her throat. It was muddy now. One second it was Monica, the next it was Bella.

Suddenly I got sucked into a vivid vision. Monica was waiting at Sea-Tac airport for her flight, crying silently. A blond haired vampire was sliding up behind her, whispering in her ear. She attempted to run away, but he dragged her off without anyone noticing.

"No! No!," I whimpered.

Edward was behind me, his hands clamped around my shoulders. "Alice, what do you see him doing."

"I can't see it. He hasn't decided yet."

I heard Edward make a choking sound in the back of his throat.

"We have to get to her. Edward, let's go. We'll drop Bella off at her house."

I flipped open my cell and dialled for Rosalie. We needed to hurry or we would be too late.

**Monica's pov**

The cab ride to the airport was sheer agony. I was crying the entire time, but couldn't find it in me to care. I loved Edward and now he found his true soul mate and it was time for me to leave him behind.

I had no idea how on earth I would ever go back to my old life, now that I knew the Cullens and what it meant to love Edward. My chest ached and I knew it wouldn't be long, before I stopped functioning properly.

I was going to miss Charlie. I was going to miss Carlisle and Esme. I was going to miss Alice and Jasper and Emmett. I wasn't sure about Rosalie, but I think eventually I was going to miss her too. But above it all, I was going to miss Edward.

When the cab finally pulled up to Seat-Tac I was hiccupping and my face was a mess. People were staring at me sympathetically. I wanted to scream at them that they didn't need their pity. I have loved and lost and it was more than I could ever ask for.

By now I was waiting in line to get checked in. I was attempting to stop my crying jag and had managed to at least stop making noise. I inhaled deeply and a cool sweet scent assaulted my nose.

_Vampire._

"Well, hello there pet," a low lilting voice whispered so close to my ear that I felt his cool breath fan over my neck.

I shuddered. My eyes darted quickly around the room and I tensed to make a run for it. After a mere two steps I was yanked backwards into his chest.

"Tut, tut, tut, pet. That's not nice. You're coming with me," his voice was laced with malice and I felt my heart thunder in my chest.

He tucked me under his arm and pulled me along towards a less crowded area. He kept walking until we reached a hallway that was under construction. I lifted the semi-transparent sheet and pushed me through the opening. I stumbled forward and landed with a thud on my hands and knees.

I whirled around and moved backward as he stalked over to me.

"Calm down, my pet. No need for your fear. It smells so animalistic. It's really not attractive."

"W-who are you?"

"Ah. What a familiar question. I get that a lot. My name is James," he said, tilting his head to the side.

His eyes were black and I knew I would never make it. He would drain me and nobody would be the wiser. I closed my eyes and simply tilted my head back.

"Go ahead," I whispered, resigning in my fate.

He chuckled. "Oh, pet. No need to look so dejected. I'm sure we'll both enjoy what I am going to do."

My eyes snapped open and looked up at him. He was slightly bent over me, but he looked oddly calm.

"What are you going to do?"

Stupid question, but I had to ask, right?

**Edward's pov**

Alice's vision were whirling around in her head, while we sped down the highway. Things shifted so fast it was impossible for either of us to keep up.

"Alice, what is happening?" Jasper asked, sensing our frustration and anxiety.

"It's changing so fast that I can't see. He is still contemplating what to do and Bella's presence is messing with my visions."

Suddenly the image in Alice's head stilled. It showed Monica, writhing in agony, burning.

"NO!" I roared.

We were almost at the airport, but I could not see us there in time. Jasper was already on the phone with Carlisle, who was in the car behind us.

"Carlisle, he's going to attempt to change her. We need to secure the area. We cannot risk anyone finding her there, we need to take her to the basement of the house."

I didn't hear the response that Carlisle gave, but I knew that we would do everything we could to get her back to our house and keep her safe.

**Monica's pov**

James was looking me up and down, seeming to contemplate his choices.

"You know, you'd look absolutely divine as a vampire," he mused trailing a finger across my cheekbone.

I recoiled and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come now, pet. No need to be so scared. I am not that fond of human blood. The animal kind appeals more to my tastes."

My eyes snapped back open as I stared at him in shock.

"You look so surprised."

He tilted his head to the side and then started laughing.

"You don't really believe the way that old hag described me, do you?"

I blinked. He was still there. I blinked again.

"Y-you know the books?"

He snorted. "Yes. I've been to your side of the door to hunt. It's nice but I like this dimension better. The actual existence of mythological creatures is what appeals to me."

I was baffled. He seemed so nice all of a sudden.

"Listen, pet. Tell me your name."

"Monica."

"Now, Monica. I have been watching the Cullens ever since I read those dreadful books in your dimension. I have also been watching little Bella Swan and what I am going to do next, is purely for selfish reasons."

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but before I could open my mouth he had his hand clamped over it and his teeth sank into the flesh of my neck.

_No, no, no, no!_

He moved to my wrist and bit again, my other wrist, another bite. He bit into the creases of my elbows, into my upper legs, near my ankles and with every bite a the roaring fire was increasing.

_No, no, no, no!_

Then it all went completely black.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter pretty much wrote itself. My stomach was in knots the entire time. _

_Let me know what you guys think. I love you all for reviewing. Hugs and kisses all around :D_


	29. Unclear future

**

* * *

Disclaimer: As always. Rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Unclear future**

**Edward's pov**

We reached the deserted hallway just as the vampire sank his teeth into Monica's right ankle. A red haze of fury swept over my vision and I threw myself at the maniac that was tearing into her flesh.

"Carlisle! Save her!"

_I can't, Edward. He bit her all over. _Carlisle's thoughts were horrified and as I saw through his eyes how often he had bitten her I crumpled to the floor.

Emmett had the other vampire pinned to the floor, growling menacingly down at him. I crawled back over to Monica's body. I smelled the venom spreading through her and I knew she must be in agony.

"Why did you do this?" I snarled over my shoulder.

"I did you a favor. You'll have a mate for eternity."

I spun around and looked at him in shock. "You don't expect me to believe that you did this out of the goodness of your heart, do you?"

He laughed darkly. "Believe me. I am selfish, so no I didn't."

"Then, why? Why curse her to an eternity of darkness?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. Being crushed under Emmett didn't seem to faze him. "Really, Edward. If you believed that, there are ways to get out of this life, you know."

A shriek tore from Monica's lips, breaking me from my stare down with James.

"We need to get them out of here before her screaming alerts the humans," Carlisle pressed.

I cradled Monica in my arms, gripping her tight, so she couldn't start writhing. Emmett and Jasper hauled the vampire along with them. Rosalie was busy distracting a couple of security guards, while Esme and Alice were doing their utmost to keep people from straying into the hallways we were using.

We reached the cars and without a word I slid into the backseat of the Volvo, holding Monica in my arms.

Her mind was silent and that was confusing me. Earlier in the parking lot of the school I had temporarily heard her thoughts. Despite the fact that they were dim, I heard them. But now that she was obviously in agony I heard nothing.

_His name is James_, Alice told me from afar. I grunted in response. I really didn't care.

Carlisle drove my car, Rosalie was behind us in the Jeep with Emmett, Jasper and James. Closing the line was Esme in de Mercedes with Alice. I locked into the mind of the man who had forced this half life on my love.

_James was thinking back to when he was recently changed. He came across a beautiful girl, who was taken into an asylum. __James wanted to talk to her, but there was another vampire who guarded her. _

_He was entranced by the smell of __the girl's blood, but also by her beauty. He was unable to get to her. He kept watch from afar and attempted to get to her, always to be tromped by her guardian._

_One night h__e attempted to sneak into her chamber in the asylum. When he rounded the corner he was stopped by one of the nurses. He was told to leave, so he had to turn around and sneak back in. The vampire that was guarding her, got to her first and bit her to change her. While the guardian was fighting with James to keep him away, the girl's change was set in motion and when James finally managed to dismember the older vampire, he could not reverse the process._

_He stayed with her while she burned, but he was forced to leave before she woke up.__ James saw her again a few weeks after her change. The girl was Alice_

I forced myself away from his thoughts. Jasper was getting annoyed with the nostalgia that James exuded and he was trying to force other emotions on him, which was starting to mess with his thoughts.

I looked down at the girl in my arms. Monica was completely still and quiet. I looked over at Carlisle.

"This isn't normal, Carlisle."

"I know, son. Perhaps she will not feel the same pain because she is from another world."

I shook my head. "Then how will we know that she'll be okay?"

"We won't until she wakes. Don't worry, Edward. I am sure she'll be okay."

How could he say that? She came from a different world. Her body might not respond to our venom the way a human body does in our world. What if she just dies?

I fought hard to keep my emotions under control, but it was difficult and I was starting to affect Jasper in the other car.

_Edward! Get it under control! I'm going insane here! _He shouted in his mind.

I focused on my breathing, counting each one until I found my self-control again and was able to endure the ride back without another anxiety attack.

When we pulled up to the house, Emmett and Jasper took James down to the basement to restrain him. Alice went upstairs with Esme to prepare a room for Monica and Rosalie just hovered in the kitchen without purpose.

"Son, we need to get Monica upstairs," Carlilse said quietly.

I followed him up to my floor of the house and took Monica into the room where Alice and Esme had headed for.

I gently lowered her to the soft sheets and laid down beside her. I wanted to know if she's be all right, so I turned to Alice.

"Alice? What do you see?"

"She'll be okay. She'll be beautiful, Edward."

The images flashing through her mind were reasonably clear, but I noticed that she couldn't see past Monica's first day as a vampire and that worried me.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. There are so many factors to deal with. We have Monica's response to the change. James. Bella. The fact that Monica is from another world. So much is uncertain that it is completely obscuring what I see."

I groaned, but smiled to let Alice know that I realized this was not something she could help.

**Alice's pov**

I did have one clear vision that I didn't show Edward. It was big, but if her knew he'd let himself make decisions with that vision in mind and lately I have come to realize that many things will happen whether or not we are all aware of them.

When I tell our family what I see we start reacting accordingly, but when I saw Edward falling for Monica, I didn't tell him and it still happened.

Some things didn't need to be predicted. They just needed to happen on their own accord and this particular vision was one of those that were suitable to keep quiet.

Taking a deep breath I headed to the basement to face my own future and with it my past. I was going to talk to James.

When I reached the basement door, I hesitated briefly. I needed this information, but I knew that my connection to the past was lying in the hands of a scheming scoundrel and I wondered if he would tell me the truth. I decided to just go ahead with it. There would always be a way to verify it.

**Edward's pov**

I laid quietly beside Monica on the bed. For a brief moment the seventeen-yar-old boy reared it's ugly head and wondered if I should buy a bed for my room, now that Monica was going to be one of us, but I quickly shot that thought down. We'd have to wait and see if she was willing to stay here with us. She might not want anything to do with us any longer.

I heard the faint sounds of the conversation that was going on in the basement.

James was telling Alice that he had known her when she was still human and that he had wanted to get to know her. He claimed that she had been his singer and that they were meant to be together, but Alice simply scoffed at that.

They argued back and forth, but in the end Alice relented and trudged back up the stairs.

A few moments later she came in and flopped onto the bed on the other side of Monica. She turned to her side and propped her head up on one arm.

"Will you help me find out if he's telling the truth? Will you help me do the research?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll go get my laptop so we can get started."

"Alice, please. Can't this wait until we're sure Monica will be all right?"

"Edward, you don't have to leave her side. We'll work from this room."

I simply nodded and my sister flitted out the door to get her laptop.

I gently stroked Monica's cheek and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I love you," I whispered, hoping that somehow she could hear me.

_

* * *

A/N: No Monica's pov this chapter, but don't worry she'll be back next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. You guys rock! More than 100 total and last chapter broke a new record with more than 10! I love you all to pieces and hopefully you'll throw me some love for this chapter._


	30. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty:

**Waking up**

**Edward's pov**

Monica had been burning for two days now. Another twenty-four hours and she would wake as one of us. I was so unsure of what that would mean for us. Jasper kept scolding me whenever he was in the house, because he went crazy from all my emotions.

_Can't say I blame him._

The past two days had been hectic to say the least. I heard from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper that Bella, the real Bella, had gone to school and nobody seemed to realize she was a completely different person than the one they'd seen only a day ago. I was surprised and was desperate to find out how all this was even possible, but I knew I had to be patient and perhaps we would never get the chance to find out the truth.

James was…strange to say the least. He had told us all the story of when he met Alice and that he thought he had fallen in love with her. Alice refused to be alone in the room with him after that and Jasper had taken to keeping her out of the house as much as possible. Carlisle on the other hand had been entranced by his stories and the reasons for James to hunt animals instead of humans. The funny part was that he liked the chase more than the blood, but chasing challenging animals was more fun for him that humans. I kept having the feeling that he was hiding something from us, though.

A couple of hours ago he had gotten impatient.

"_Can I get the hell out of here now?" he snarled at Carlisle._

"_We need to make sure you are no threat to our family. I am sure you can understand."_

"_Just let me go. I came here to see if Alice would return my feelings, but I can see she can't. She has bonded to another man, I'm making her and her mate uncomfortable."_

"_I will discuss this with my family and get back to you on it."_

_I heard Carlisle come upstairs._

Edward, do you think we can allow him to leave?_ He asked silently._

"_I don't know, Carlisle. He changed Monica. Will the Quileutes consider the pact broken?"_

You are right. I will need to inform them of the situation. I will talk to Alice to see what happens when James leaves. If she sees him staying away from us for any length of time, I think it'll be okay to let him go.

_I nodded and Carlisle went off to find Alice and Jasper.__ He returned to the house an hour later, Alice and Jasper on his heels._

"_Alright, can I please get you all in the dining room for a family meeting?" You too, Edward. She'll be fine for the next ten minutes._

_Reluctantly I left Monica's side to go down to see my family._

_Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the head of the table. Carlisle and Alice both did their best to keep their thoughts from me and I groaned in frustration._

"_Well, thank you all for being here. James, we have discussed whether of not it is a good idea for you to leave here now. We decided that we will let you go under the condition that you will stay away from our family and forgo hunting in the immediate area. We have a cover to keep after all."_

"_I understand, but I cannot promise I will be able to avoid you for the rest of eternity. I will attempt to give you a wide berth."_

"_We would like to advice you to keep away from the Quileute reservation. I have spoken to them, with regards to the pact we have made with their tribe when we were here last. They have agreed that since the change has happened in Seattle and technically it was none of our family members that bit a human, they will leave us alone. I cannot guarantee you that they won't attempt to kill you should you pass their lands."_

_James's eyes widened for a moment, but he then nodded and asked Carlisle to let him know where the borders of the reservation was. I excused myself at that point and went back upstairs to sit with Monica._

I stroked her cheek and listened to her rapid heartbeat. Her temperature was slowly going down to match ours, her skin was no longer giving in as easily and the scent of her blood was slowly fading, leaving only her natural scent.

Carlisle entered the room and sat down on the other side of the bed, leaning over to check Monica's progress. My insecurities got the better of me then.

"Carlisle, what if she hates me when she wakes? What if she doesn't love me?"

"Edward, calm down. You know she loves you. I am sure she will not hate you. It's not like we didn't try to get there as fast as we possibly could."

Monica's heart rate picked up double time and her chest rose from the bed. She let out a long strangled shriek and slumped back onto the bed. Carlisle and I stared at each other in shock. She had been so still all this time that the sudden sound and movement had me pinned to the bed.

**Monica's pov**

The pain was getting unbearable. My heart was hammering away like crazy and the burning was now retreating to my chest. I had been holding on to what I remembered from reading about Bella's change and I braced myself from thrashing around, gritting my teeth furiously to stop the cries and shrieks that threatened to fly out of my mouth.

I focused on remembering my mother and father, how I had ended up here, the fact that Edward loved me, the things I had read about what to expect after changing. It kept me from being consumed by the scorching sensation and the agony.

I hear Edward's breaths and the I heard a set of footsteps entering the room.

The bed sagged on my right side and I felt soft hands checking for my pulse and temperature. It had to be Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what if she hates me when she wakes? What if she doesn't love me?" Edward suddenly asked.

I had to fight the urge to snort. He could be such a silly boy sometimes.

"Edward, calm down. You know she loves you. I am sure she will not hate you. It's not like we didn't try to get there as fast as we possibly could."

_You tell him, Carlisle!_

Then suddenly the burning intensified, centring at my heart, which was fluttering so fast it was painful. I knew this was it. I was almost done. The thought made me break through my careful hold on my composure and shrieked loudly. My chest rose from the bed and then the burning evaporated and my heart stopped.

I slumped back onto the bed and just lay there. My breathing was ragged and all the smells were starting to disorient me. I kept my eyes closed tightly. The sensations that reached me just by breathing were already overwhelming and I was not ready to add visuals to it.

"Monica? Can you hear us?" Carlisle asked quietly from beside me.

"Monica, please open your eyes," Edward added. His voice was so much more beautiful that I simply gasped and my eyes flew open.

Like I had expected the things my eyes were seeing were so extremely overwhelming, that I was starting to get anxious. The door shot open and a wave of calm crashed into me.

"Thank you, Jasper," I murmured, not recognizing my own voice.

A few startled gasps got my attention and I lifted my head to glance around the room. The second my eyes locked with Edward's I stopped breathing. The raw emotion swirling in his eyes were making my chest constrict. I reached out my hand and got startled myself by the swiftness of the movement.

I stared at my hand on his cheek for a while, revelling in the sensation of his skin under my hands. He was warm and soft and I felt it sink under my skin and warm me all over. His weary eyes softened and a brilliant smile crossed his face.

"What?" I asked him gently.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

He grinned and suddenly pulled me into his arms, crashing his lips to mine. I was amazed at how intense the love and want that shot through me was. I moaned and slid my tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth to mine and kissed me back deeply.

Someone cleared their throat, while someone else let out a strangled moan. I pulled back and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, Jazz," I muttered, not taking my eyes off of Edward for a second.

I remembered that I should be thirsty now and I tilted my head to the side, searching for the burning in my throat. It was there, but not prominently so.

"Monica? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just surprised I am not more thirsty."

He laughed lightly. "Really?"

"Yes. I feel a slight burn, but it's not that bad."

He smirked. "Well, that's good news. The only other vampire I know to have lack of thirst at first, was Esme and she never had trouble with resisting human blood. She might have slipped once, but that happened when she was in full hunting mode and allowing her instincts to take over."

I smiled at him, glad to know that maybe I didn't have to suffer through the extreme newborn stage. Another hand on my arm surprised me so much that I was off the bed and on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. The growling that erupted from my throat was fierce and once I realized I was making those sounds, I stopped.

I bit my lip and looked apologetically at Carlisle. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be. I should have known better."

I smiled tentatively and finally took the time to look at the others that were in the room. Jasper and Emmett were hovering in front of Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Edward still sat on the left side of the bed and Carlisle to the right.

They were all so incredibly beautiful that I couldn't do much more than just gawk at them. In the back of my mind I also registered that I was in Edward's bedroom and the thought made me a little giddy.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at this and then started chuckling lightly. I felt a little embarrassed, but was still happy and elated at the same time. The insurmountable amount of emotions, thoughts, impressions were starting to get to me and I gazed longingly at Edward.

He smiled and slowly walked over to me. "Come on, love. Let's hunt. It'll give you a chance to focus all these new emotions and sensations."

I reached for his hand and let him pull me to the door.

_I am going hunting with Edward. Who would've thought I would end up here when I stepped through that door?_

* * *

A/N: Well, Monica's up. Who trusts James to stay away? Who thinks Bella will stir up some more trouble? Will Edward and Monica make it?

Love you all for reviewing and sticking with me trough this.

Hugs and kisses, Mo


	31. Trouble in paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Mrs. Meyer and ITV.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty: Trouble in paradise

**Edward's pov**

Hunting with Monica was fun and watching her pounce on her pray was a very sensual sight to behold. I felt my body respond in ways I had never known and when she finished the buck she was draining I couldn't stop myself from giving into that need.

I pulled her into my arms and crashed my lips to hers violently. She moaned as she opened her mouth and out tongues found each other. Acting purely on instinct I slid my hands over her body, feeling her every curve. Her hands slid over my back down to my bottom and back up to my neck, clawing at the material of my shirt and effectively tearing it apart.

I pulled back, breathing heavily. "Monica, love. I love you and I want you, but I think we'd better take this inside."

She nodded. "I agree, but I want to kiss you again."

I smirked and dipped my head to capture her lips in another searing kiss. We broke apart a couple of minutes later and we ran at top speed back to the house.

Without speaking to my family we darted up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I locked the door behind us, Monica was all over me.

I heard Jasper usher the others out while muttering something over uncontrollable hormones and I smirked.

"What is it?" Monica asked when she saw my expression.

"It's the first time the others have to leave on my behalf. Is it childish of me to be proud of that?"

She laughed a hearty laugh. "No. I think you were long overdue anyway."

I laughed with her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She quickly sobered up and turned her head up to kiss me again.

**Monica's pov**

Making love to Edward was incredible. I had never expected us to go this far this quickly, but I was not going to complain about it. We were lying on the floor of his room under a warm blanket, enjoying each other, kissing lazily and just basking in our afterglow.

"You know, I never intended to let it get this much out of hand," he murmured into my hair.

"Do you regret it?" I asked, looking into his warm amber eyes.

"No. You?"

"Certainly not. I love you and that's the only reason I was ready for this."

"I love you too. And there isn't a doubt in my mind, I promise."

"Thank goodness."

He smiled lovingly at me and just as I was about kiss him again the door to his bedroom was forcefully broken down.

My eyes shot to the door and went wide in horror. Alice was standing there, breathing erratically, her eyes wide.

Edward stiffened beside me and a low growl build in his chest.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"James. He lied to us. He's not a voluntary vegetarian."

I sat up, clutching the blanket to my chest. "What is he going to do?"

"He's going after Bella with two other vampires. He intends to violate her and then drain her."

"No! He cannot do that. We need to stop him."

Alice nodded. "We will, but we need to hurry and get to Bella."

She thrust a set of clothes into my arms. "Get dressed and meet the rest of us downstairs and a word of warning, Edward, keep your hands to yourself or we'll be late."

Edward ducked his head in embarrassment and nodded silently. When Alice flitted back down the stairs I quickly pulled on the clothes she had handed me.

I forced myself not to look at Edward while he was dressing, but I slipped a couple of times. I did manage to get dressed without attacking him, though and we were downstairs a few minutes later.

**Alice's pov**

I knew that rescuing Bella would cause problems and I wasn't happy about it, but there was no other solution. We needed to keep her from getting hurt. My heart ached when I saw the vision I'd had a few days ago fade and change into one of Edward and Bella. Monica would be devastated if that came to be, so I contemplating manipulating the future.

Jasper elbowed me in the ribs when Edward and Monica came down the stairs and I quickly covered all thoughts of my latest visions.

"Where are they?" Edward asked immediately.

"Port Angeles. Bella is shopping with Angela and Jessica and James will catch her when she wanders off on her own."

He nodded and we all filed into the cars. Rosalie was scowling as she slid into the backseat next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I hate that we have to save this human girl. What if she finds out what we are?"

"I think it's safe to say that she already knows. She's been in Monica's world hasn't she?"

She nodded slowly. "I know. I just don't like it. I have this gut feeling that we're heading for trouble. I was just getting used to having Monica around."

I smiled a tight smile. "I know what you mean. Saving Bella will change things. I just hope that Edward makes the right choice."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

**Edward's pov**

As soon as we neared the street where James and his coven were hanging out in, I heard his lewd thoughts towards Bella. I was immediately growling in response to them. He was not allowed to touch her.

I was out of the car in a flash, heading towards their swirling thoughts. I heard the others behind me, but I was solely focused on finding and killing James.

They were waiting for us in the corner of a dead end alley. I came to a halt and felt Monica's presence beside me after a second, followed by the rest of our family.

"You don't disappoint, Edward. I was expecting you, but I have to admit it was a little too easy."

His thoughts centred on Bella again and I hissed in response to the images he was conjuring up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and violently shoed it aside.

"Don't you dare touch her, you vile bastard!"

He smirked and motioned for me to step forward. I lunged at him and smashed him into the wall of the building behind him, the brick cracking under his back. A screech coming from behind me, surprised me momentarily and James got the chance to kick me in the gut, sending me flying backwards into my family.

I jumped back to my feet and pounced on James again. Getting a solid blow to his jaw, the sound bouncing of the walls that surrounded us with a deafening intensity. James punched back, hissing menacingly. I could hear the sounds of fighting behind us, but all I could focus on was bringing this bastard down. He would never come near Bella again.

We fought like animals and eventually I managed to pin him against the wall and sink my teeth into his neck, severing his head from his torso. The high keening sounded from behind me as well and suddenly was cut short. I tore James' body to pieces but was stopped when I heard an agonized cry from behind me.

I turned around and froze at the sight before me.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for another cliffie, but we need a little suspence now and then don't we?_

_I love you all dearly for reviewing and I expect that there will be about four more chapters and an epilogue till the story is done. _


	32. Torn

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and ITV

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-two: Torn

**Monica's pov**

I could see Edward's face twist in horror. We had managed to kill James and Victoria and Laurent had made a run for it, but it wasn't until after the sounds of our struggle had faded, that we all heard the agonized cries coming from none other than Bella.

She was writhing and thrashing and screaming in pain on the other side of the alley and my eyes zeroed in on the bite mark on her arm.

"My head! It's burning!" she screamed.

Carlisle was at her side in an instant, crouching beside her.

"Edward," I whispered.

His eyes snapped to mine and I could see the pain in them.

_Shit! He's still going to fall for her. He'll forget me._

I shook the selfish need to keep him away from her off and tried to focus on what had to be done.

"You have to suck the venom out. You can save her," I told him quietly.

His eyes turned back to Bella and a second later her was beside her, holding her arm close to his mouth, staring intently at her.

"I'm going to make him go away," I heard him murmur and with that my heart broke into a million pieces.

It was exactly what he was supposed to say. They were back at the point where they had to be and I just needed to stay the hell away from them.

Without another word I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could.

Away from that alley.

Away from love.

Away from him.

I ran and I ran and I ran. No thoughts, no feelings, just running, just numb.

_Two days later._

The farther south I got, the more I had to worry about staying in the shadows. I had hunted as much as I was able and had managed to make it to Phoenix without endangering any of the humans around me.

I was hidden in the closed of dance school down the street from Bella's house, waiting for the sun to go down. I would go back through that stupid door tonight and live out my life in my own world.

My mind had been blissfully blank while I ran, but now that I was cooped up indoors I was unable to fight off the thoughts, the memories, the images. My chest felt like it had been torn apart and the part that was torn out had been left behind in that alley in Port Angeles.

When twilight arrived I shoved all painful thoughts aside and stalked towards the empty house where Bella and her mom had lived until recently.

I was able to get inside without too much trouble and I hurried up the stairs to the door. I was staring at it for a long time before I was able to pull on the handle.

I stepped through the doorway and was back in my bedroom closet. The smell that assaulted me was unfamiliar. It wasn't mine, it was Bella's. She had only left here a few days ago when my parents started to notice she wasn't Bella.

I gingerly made my way into my old room, but it didn't feel like home for some reason. I glanced around my room, noting that Bella had made herself at home here.

With a deep sigh I sank down onto the bed. I was back, but I had no idea what to do with myself. I couldn't just go back to school, could I?

I suddenly realized I hadn't even checked myself in the mirror after the change, so I stood again and walked to the full length mirror on the back of my door.

My face had gotten more pronounced, but in a good way, my body was frozen into the soft curvy form I had before but it was all just a little better proportioned. The biggest surprise were my eyes. They were not the violent red I had expected, they were the same colour as before. Blue with a light brown rim around the irises, just more vibrant.

For a second I wondered if I was even a vampire, but then listened for my heart beat and it wasn't there. I did hear the thumping of the hearts of my parents and I wondered again what I was supposed to do.

I couldn't stay here for long, but at least I could try to finish high school and maybe do college. If I moved away from home, I could just fall out of contact with them. I instantly felt guilty, but I knew that with my lack of aging I could only stretch this façade for a few years at most.

Then there was another problem. How was I going to support myself? I groaned in frustration and fell back on to the bed.

**Edward's pov**

She was gone.

Bella was here, lying in a hospital bed and I knew I was supposed to be with her, but it just didn't feel right. I shouldn't be sitting at her side in a hospital while my girl was missing. Alice had stopped seeing her future today, so there was no way of knowing where she was.

_Has she stepped back through the door? Has something happened to her? Why does Alice no longer see her?_

I was frustrated beyond believe and on top of it all, Alice had showed me a vision of Bella and I at our wedding. It was crazy, unbelievably crazy.

I wanted to talk to Monica, to find out why she ran. I didn't feel whole without her and if only I had been in my right mind two days ago I would've been able to follow her and possibly even catch up with her. I was faster than her and I could have, no should have caught up with her and make her talk to me.

While the emotional whirlwind was raging in my head, Bella was slowly coming back to consciousness. Her parents were both here in the hospital and had wanted me to stick around because I had saved her.

Carlisle had told them I noticed two men attempting to assault her and chased them off before getting Bella to the hospital. They bought the story without hesitation and they were very insistent on keeping me around.

I humoured them, but my heart and head were elsewhere. When Bella finally woke I excused myself to give her and her parents some privacy.

Alice came up to me and hugged me tightly. "I can't stand not seeing her, Edward. And I can't stand to see you with Bella at that wedding. Up until a few days ago it was Monica in that dress."

By now she was sobbing dry sobs into my chest and I didn't have any clue how to respond.

As time passed Bella and I attempted to create a friendship, but no matter how hard I tried it felt forced. There was no chemistry there, but we both seemed reluctant to give up.

Alice still had the vision of my marriage to Bella and I knew I had to do this. I had to make this work. If not, Monica had struggled in vain to keep the future the way it was supposed to be.

Every night I wandered through the woods, remembering Monica, our one afternoon of lovemaking, the emotions that were shining in her eyes when I told her I loved her for the first time. It all tore me up more, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in every pore, in every fleeting thought. School was no longer purgatory, it was hell because I wasn't able to stay drowned in the memories I wanted to revisit over and over.

It had lost all meaning.

**Carlisle's pov**

It had been three months since Monica had disappeared. The light that had been in Edward's eyes had died out. He had been attempting to get to know Bella a little better, but I could see that his heart wasn't in it and neither was hers.

She had come in a few days ago with one of the werewolves from La Push. She had tripped and smashed her head against the kitchen counter. She looked at the kid with such adoration that there was no doubt in my mind that this was the boy she wanted to be with and not Edward, but for some sense of obligation they kept trying to force this relationship between them.

I had attempted to talk to Edward about it, but he refused to speak to me and by now I had finally had enough. I was going to look for Monica and bring her back, by force if needed.

I was about to call Esme to inform her of my plans when a girl came barrelling into my office. It only took me a second to see who it was and I blew out a relieved breath.

I crossed the room and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Thank god you came back."

_

* * *

A/N: Well, canyou guys guess who came back?_


	33. Making amends

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; not mine. Mrs. Meyer and ITV own the rights to the characters and concept

* * *

**

Chapter thirty-three: Making amends

**Carlisle's pov**

Monica was sniffling and sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking.

"I-I'm ssoo, s-sorry."

"Shh, honey. It's fine. You need to calm down. It'll all be fine."

She attempted to stifle her sobs, but it only made it worse. I rubbed her back and held her until finally she quieted down and pulled away from me. Her eyes were tormented and she looked years older, despite the fact that she had stopped aging more than three months ago. But it was there in her eyes. The hurt, the pain, the agony. She had suffered just as much as Edward and she had suffered it alone.

"What happened? Why did you run?"

"He said something that was a literal copy of the story and I realized that they were still meant to be together. I screwed it all up by coming here. I should have forced her to go in the first place so I wouldn't be in this mess. So I ran away. He needs to be with her, not me. I don't deserve him. He deserves someone better. He's supposed to marry Bella and have a kid with her and they are supposed to live happily ever after."

She looked so desperate that I had to ask. "If you really believe all that then why are you here?"

"I don't know the first thing about living life as a vampire. My own parents kicked me out because they were freaking out over my changes. I had been missing for a few days and then I showed up with paler skin, icy touch and a tough as diamond skin. They freaked out, telling me I was not their daughter and that I had to leave. So I went back through the closet. I stayed in the attic of Bella's old house for a week but then my thirst got too strong, so I went out that night to hunt."

"I ran in to another vampire and he wouldn't leave me alone. He tried to force himself on me, but I managed to use my new born strength to get him off me. After that I just ran as far as I could. When I stopped I was somewhere up north."

I pulled Monica into my arms again, because I knew that she must've felt overwhelmed. I had to ask Alice if she had come back in her visions.

"How long have you been back in our world, Monica?"

"Almost two months. I managed to sit it out a month in my own. I've been wandering all over Canada and Alaska for the past two months. I didn't have a goal and without even realizing it I ended up in front of this damned hospital. I don't know what to do Carlisle. I can't make this on my own. I'll be seventeen forever and I cannot do that without some adult to act like a parent, or I'd be forced into hiding for the rest of eternity."

"You should come home with me and make things right with Edward. He's been lost without you."

"No. I can't."

"Why not? He's been so unhappy after you left. You two belong together. It's not working between Edward and Bella. I don't know why, but it's just not working. Both of them are feeling obligated to make it work, but it isn't. Bella longs for someone else and Edwards longs for you. You should come back with me and make this right again."

**Monica's pov**

Could he really be telling me the truth? It wasn't like Carlisle to lie about something like that. Could Edward really be as devastated as I was?

I closed my eyes and I saw his face. I wanted to believe Carlisle more than anything, but what about their destiny? They were meant for each other.

"Please, Monica. Like you said, you can't live in this world on your own. If it doesn't work out with Edward, then please give us a chance to help you in this existence. You were already a part of our family, even if we didn't know each other for that long. We all miss you. Emmett still wants to get revenge on Mike."

I snorted. "I completely forgot about that. I guess I'll have to make good on that promise when I go back to school."

Carlilse's eyes lit up. "So, you are coming with me?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, but I'm not promising anything about staying. If Edward doesn't want me there, I'll leave."

"Fair enough. Give me another hour and I'm off duty."

I nodded and sat on the couch in his office, waiting patiently for him to finish his work.

After little over an hour we made our way to the exit, garnering more than a few curious gazes and even a couple of hostile glares.

I tried not to let it get to me, but I was not entirely successful, allowing a low growl to escape my lips.

"Monica, I need you to stay calm. Have you fed recently?"

"Yes, earlier today."

We reached his car and opened the passenger door for me.

_Like father, like son,_ I thought wistfully.

Carlisle and I drove in silence for a while, but once we cleared the town's border, he pulled the car over and turned to me.

"How have you been faring, dear?"

"Not too well. I've been having trouble coping with what happened to me. James changing me, the fight in the alley, my parents kicking me out, running around without purpose, completely alone. It's been a crazy couple of months Carlisle."

"How is your diet?"

My eyes shot up to meet his. I could clearly see that he was a bit weary and I could only imagine how hard it must be to judge my diet when my eyes had retained their original colour.

"I only feed on animals and that's all that I have done since I left. It works to soothe my thirst well enough to be around humans. I have not yet allowed myself to build up resistance. I hunt as much as I can so I don't accidentally slip."

Carlisle looked proud and I knew that he had snapped into his father mode and that just made me want to cry. How had I survived without him, or the rest of the Cullens for that matter?

I shrugged off the sudden wave of guilt and grief over the time I lost.

"Shall we?" I asked him, my voice cool.

He simply nodded and pulled back onto the road, making his way back to the house.

Edward's pov

When I heard Carlisle's car pull up I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary so I ignored it. That was until I smelled a different scent coming from the open door.

My head whipped around on it's own accord and there she was. My Monica.

She looked dishevelled and wary and my chest ached when I saw the self-doubt in her beautiful eyes. Our eyes were locked across the room and all the pain I had felt was slipping away.

I knew we had to talk about things, but in that moment all I wanted was to take her into my arms and holding her close to me for the rest of the night.

She must've seen something in my eyes, because she inhaled deeply and spoke very quietly.

"I'm sorry for running away like I did."

I slowly walked over to her and gently pulled her into my arms. She buried her face into my chest and continued talking.

"When you were about to save Bella, you said 'I'm going to make him go away'. It was exactly what you were supposed to say and the way you responded to her being in danger.... You and her belong together, Edward. I never should have interfered. I should've made Bella go to Forks. I should not have tried to get close to you. I should have acted like her until she came back, but instead I messed everything up. I called you out on being a vampire, I allowed myself to get close to you, knowing I was setting myself up for heart break when she finally decided to head back."

She sucked in another breath, undoubtedly to continue her rant, but I had heard enough. She was being silly. Some book was not omniscience. We change our future with every decision we make, just ask Alice and therefore her entire doubt was placed on something that was not worth a dime any more. So instead of letting her go on talking, I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her feverishly.

We'd been apart for three months and all I craved for in that very moment was to hold her in my arms. To feel her body against mine, wrapped around mine.

"I love you, silly girl. I've tried to feel something for Bella but the best I can do is brotherly love. Like I have for Alice. So stop talking. We can sort this all out later. Right now I want you with me in my room so I can show you how much I really love you."

She shivered in my arms and tilted her head back so she could kiss me again.

"I love you too, Edward."


	34. Living arrangements

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; not mine. Mrs. Meyer and ITV own the rights to the characters and concept

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-four Living arrangements

**Monica's pov**

Edward and I made love the entire night. Our lovemaking started off fevered and passionate, making up for the time we spent apart, but eventually slowed down into a slow rhythm which showed how much we loved each other.

When the sun arose I was lying on his chest, his fingers trailing lazy circles on my back.

"Love?"

I tilted my head so I could look up at him. "Yes?"

"We have to talk about it eventually."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "I know, but I wasn't the one who stopped me from talking about it."

He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm so glad you came back," he whispered.

I reached up to place my hand on his cheek and gently stroked his cheekbone with my thumb.

"I've been miserable these past months. I want to explain it all from the beginning though. I need to let you know why I left and what happened then."

"I want to know all that and I want you to know what happened here after you left."

"Then I think we should take a shower and get dressed, because if we stay here like this, I will get distracted."

Edward smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, is that so?" he murmured.

I nodded and before I was aware of it I was flipped around and pinned under him. He dipped his head and kissed in the hollow at the base of my throat, slowly making his way up to my ear.

"Well, maybe we should take care of that distraction for you," he whispered huskily.

I shivered and turned my head so I could press my lips to his. He quickly deepened the kiss and made sweet love to me again.

Eventually we did manage to get into the shower and dressed, but not before getting distracted two more times. I knew I was grinning like a fool but I was in no way embarrassed. I would take all the teasing Emmett could come up with and still that smile would not fade, I was sure of it.

We made our way downstairs and were met with a set of very quiet vampires. I worried for a moment until Edward started laughing.

"Something, funny?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, it appears that we have impressed Emmett so much that he doesn't even want to tease us."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Emmett. He just shrugged.

"Monica and I are going to hunt so we can have a private conversation. We'll fill you all in later," Edward stated, apparently answering the silent questions of his family.

His gaze lingered on Alice for a moment and then his lips twitched as if he was fighting off a smile.

_Hmm... I'll have to ask him about that._

We went outside and walked at a human pace to the river out back. I tried to hide my smile, but couldn't. I was looking forward to hunting with Edward again.

"Ready to jump?" he asked with a sweet smile on his lips.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. Together we took three large steps and launched ourselves forward across the river and landing softly between the trees on the other side.

"Do you need to hunt?" he asked.

"No, I've hunted yesterday."

"Good, because I really don't feel like hunting. I want to talk about this. Get all of the doubts and insecurities out of the way."

I nodded and jumped up to sit on a branch. He followed my movement with an amused grin. Shaking his head slightly he jumped and landed beside me. He took my hand in his and asked me to tell him what happened.

So I explained it all. Why I left, where I went. I told him how my parents had realized I wasn't the same and that they wanted me out of the house. I told him how hard it was to try and fend for myself in my own world and how I got back into this one. I explained how I had wandered around and what happened when I ran into that vampire.

This particular part of the story infuriated Edward to no end. He was spewing all kinds of things about dismemberment and fires, so I let him rant and rage until he quieted down. I continued to explain how I had subconsciously ended up at the Forks hospital and how I had finally decided to come back to see if he still wanted me with him.

When I stopped talking I could see multiple emotions swirling in Edward's golden eyes and then a bright smile lit up his face.

"I love you, baby and I am never going to let you run away from me again. If you run, I will follow."

"I love you too and as long as you and I can get through this, I will never leave you again unless I'm forced to do so."

He didn't respond, but instead opted to pull me to him for a heated kiss. The movement was so sudden that I lost my balance and we fell out of the tree together, landing on the forest floor with a dull thud. We laughed together and kissed some more.

After a while Edward launched into his own story. He told me about Alice's vision and that he had felt obligated to make things work with Bella. How he had taken her out to dinner, but they both had been uncomfortable. He explained that he and Bella kissed once, but the electricity that was always present between him and me, was not there with her.

That part had me reeling a bit, but I let him get his story out. The questions I had could wait. We would have plenty of time together for that.

"So that's it. Bella and I are just friends and she does sit with us at school, but our classmates know we are nothing more than friends. At first they were a bit surprised how we had turned so uncomfortable so quickly, but they have forgotten all about that by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they noticed that something was going on between us when they still thought you were Bella, remember?"

"Of course. How could I forget? But what are we going to do now? I mean, where will I live, what will I do about school?"

**Edward's pov**

I had been waiting for these questions and I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face.

"Carlisle had already started working on getting you a birth certificate and the paperwork so you will be adopted as one of us. You can have a room of your own, but you are also welcome to move into mine. Alice has already ordered a bed for my room, but she couldn't see your answer yet, so she has an order for an entire bedroom set on hold, just in case."

Monica's eyes widened and then she started laughing.

How I had missed that laugh. I had imagined it a million times when she was gone, but my mind had not done her justice.

"If you can stand me as your room mate, I will gladly move in with you."

My dead heart soared and I swept her up into my arms. "Let's tell the others."

She nodded and with her in my arms I ran back to the house. Alice was already waiting for us outside. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and her thoughts were a flurry of happy images. The most prominent one being Monica in a wedding dress beside me in front of Mr. Weber.

"I love you, Edward, but can you put me down?"

I kissed her sweetly and place her back on her feet. Alice was in front of her in a flash and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so happy you are staying! It was not the same without you here," she chimed.

The others came out and every member of my family hugged Monica, even Rosalie.

"Listen, Monica. I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch. I saw what your leaving did to Edward and I can't imagine ever having to be apart from Emmett. I'm sure we will not be instant friends, but I'm willing to make an effort."

Monica looked rather shocked, but then hugged Rosalie again. "I hope we can be friends."

Rosalie nodded and released her. Monica looked up at me and the smile that spread across her face was radiant. She was back and she would stay, I was sure of it.

We had been excused at school, so we would have all day to ourselves. I had an idea what I wanted to do, but my meddling little sister got in the way of my plans.

"Edward, you'll have forever to do all that, Rose and I are going to get Monica into a mall and we're going to buy her a Cullen worthy wardrobe."

I was about to protest, but to my surprise, Monica stopped me with a kiss.

"I need clothes, love. I only have what I have on right now."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you, so when you want out I can take you home and have my wicked way with you."

She giggled and reached up to kiss me again. "I'll hold you to that if I want out of it, but for now the little pixie is right. We need to go shopping."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Nah. You're the amazing one."

I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

_Shopping it is._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, I was expecting to wrap it up next chapter, but I simply can't let these lovely characters go just yet. There is just too much fun to be had. Like what will happen when they go back to school or if Monica has some special talents. ;) Can you guys give me any idea's as to what Monica's special gift should be?

Oh, and we still have to get revenge on Mike, don't we? What would Emmett come up with?

Love you all! -X- Mo


	35. Gifted?

**Disclaimer: All rightes belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV (dang)

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-five: Gifted?

**Monica's pov**

With Alice's madwoman driving skills we were in Seattle in two hours. It was insane, but I knew I couldn't stop her even if I tried, so I just relaxed against Edward's side and tried not to think too much about going shopping.

I knew that my control when it came to human blood was good, but I hadn't really been around too many humans at once for a long period of time. I had mentioned it to Edward before we got in the car and he had promised me that, as soon as I was uncomfortable he would get me out of there. I was still a bit apprehensive, though.

When we pulled up into the parking lot to the mall I gripped Edward's hand tightly. We had hunted only hours before and I still felt full, but I didn't know what to expect. Edward kissed my temple and murmured I would be fine before pulling me out of the car with him.

Alice came bouncing over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"You, my girl will be just fine. You won't even be tempted," she chimed.

"If you say so," I replied hesitantly.

She nodded vigorously and then bounded back to Rosalie and heading into the mall. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and took me indoors.

"Now, try to hold your breath as much as you can. It'll help," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded and let him guide me to the store where Alice and Rosalie were waiting.

**Edward's pov**

Seeing Monica in the mall with my sisters was a bit worrisome at first, but after half an hour I noticed she seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that she was a vampire that was in a small space with so many humans.

My throat burned dully, but Monica was now chatting happily with Alice and occasionally with Rose, and she seemed to be just fine. I had seen this in Alice's vision, but was a bot weary of it since all the changes that had happened over the past couple of days.

We were three hours into Alice's shopping extravaganza when I suddenly heard Monica.

_She can be so pushy! Ugh. I hope Edward is going to pull through on his promise._

I was shocked because I was certain it wasn't something she had spoken aloud.

"Monica?" I called into the changing room.

Her head poked out behind the curtain. "Yes?"

"I think I just heard you."

She looked puzzled so I tapped my temple. Her eyes widened but I didn't hear another thought.

"That's so strange. I heard you just once and now it's all silent again."

Her brows furrowed. "Is Bella nearby?"

I sniffed the air and sure enough I smelled Bella's scent. The instant I recognized it Alice was at my side looking distraught.

In the flurry of images I picked out a few where Monica and Bella were staring each other down and then suddenly Monica lunging towards Bella.

"Shit. Mon, get dressed we need to get you out of here." I said lowly.

Monica heard the urgency in my voice and quickly shot out of her dress and into her original clothes, but we weren't fast enough. Bella just walked into the dressing room as Monica exited.

"What are you doing here?" Bella spat.

"I came back to see Edward."

Bella's eyes widened and now both of their thoughts were blurry, but I could get the gist of it. Bella felt betrayed, but also infuriated and Monica was afraid of losing me. Bella spun around to face me.

"So, is that why you weren't in school? She abandoned you and you just welcome her back with open arms? I thought we were friends. Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Bella, calm down. Monica just came back yesterday evening. Things have been a bit hectic and we worked it all out. Monica and I got back together and we will be staying together from now on."

I noticed relief flood through Monica's mind and Bella was just stunned.

"I never pegged you to be this easily lied to, Edward."

"I'm not lying to him, Bella," Monica hissed. "It was you who put me into this situation in the first place. It was you who abandoned the chance of a great future."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"So you want Edward to be yours, is that it? As far as I've heard you're both not happy as a couple."

"We try."

I was about to intervene because Bella wasn't being truthful, but Alice placed her hand on my arm and showed me another vision. It would be fine.

"Stop lying, Bella. Edward told me you decided to just be friends because things were just to awkward between the two of you. So why are you purposefully trying to anger me?"

Bella blushed and turned her eyes towards the floor. Both their thoughts were silent once again, so I had no clue as to what was going on.

"Bella? Look at me. It's Jacob isn't it? He...he doesn't want to hang out with you because you're friends with the Cullens?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not sure. It's like I can feel it from you. Like I can feel what's troubling you."

"So, you have a gift?" Bella whispered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe?"

They smiled timidly at each other. "So. Friends?" Bella offered.

"Friends," Monica confirmed. "O! I have an idea."

Alice started to giggle and seeing the images from Allice I groaned.

"What idea?"

"Us girls are going to throw a little party and we are going to find you a hot outfit and then we'll make Jacob so jealous that he'll do anything to win you back."

"We can't have those dogs over!" Rosalie, who had just joined our little circle, screeched. "The whole house will stink for days."

Monica waved her hand. "Don't go there Rose. I wouldn't invite them to our house, that would be in breech of the treaty wouldn't it? We have some neutral grounds like the baseball field. We can set up a big tent with a DJ and some food and drinks there and then invite our classmates and the Quileute gang up. Hey and I can finally take revenge on Mike for trying to grope me."

Bella seemed hesitant but nodded her head anyway.

"Will you girls at least discuss this with Carlisle before we arrange any of it?"

"Sure," Alice and Monica chimed at the same time before bursting into giggles.

Edward, did you really have to fall for this particular human? Her and Alice together will be unbearable, Rose muttered silently.

I smirked and winked at her and she rolled her eyes. She was glad that I was happy again and I knew she wouldn't give me too much trouble about it any more.

After another fifteen minutes of party planning and outfit discussing, we finally decided it was time to head back home. Bella had gone into town with her father and would e meeting him for dinner, so we said goodbye to her at our car and left for Forks.

**Monica's pov**

Upon arriving home Alice flitted upstairs to unload our purchases, Rosalie went to find Emmett and Edward and I decided to go see Carlisle. Edward wanted to know what my possible gift could be, but I was a bit weary of it. Maybe I had no talent, maybe it had more to do with coming from a different world.

Carlisle was in the kitchen with Esme, going over some blue prints.

"Carlisle, can we talk?"

"Sure, Edward. Do we need to go to my office for this?"

"No," I said quietly. "It doesn't really matter who hears. It's not like they all won't know anyway."

Edward looked at me in concern. "Is something wrong, love?"

"I just don't think I am gifted. I think it has more to do with the world I came from."

"Why do you think you are gifted?" Carlisle asked.

"I think she's gifted. She blocks my thoughts, most of the time and in the store she sensed what was troubling Bella."

"I think it just has something to do with our switch. It has never happened with anyone else."

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will call Alezear. He can feel what gift a vampire possesses, sometimes even in very promising humans."

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt," I conceded.

"Good. I will let you know when I can get him here."

Edward beamed. "Good. Now, when is Monica coming to school with us?"

_Oh, crap!_

A/N: So, does she have a gift or is her talent derived from coming from a different world? I know and you'll know soon too. :)

* * *


	36. Visitors

**Disclaimer: All rightes belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV (dang) **

* * *

Chapter thirty-six: Visitors

**Monica's pov**

Carlisle had determined that I was going to go to school with the others at the beginning of the new school year and would be home schooled by Esme in the mean time. It would give me a chance to prove that I could handle being around that many humans every day and to catch up on the school work that I had missed.

The party had been condoned by Carlisle and every day after class, Bella would come up to our house with the others so we could plan this shindig. Alice was going all out on it and no matter how hard any of us protested, she just wouldn't listen.

It was the morning of the party when Carlisle came to find me after the other had gone to school.

"Monica, can I have a word with you, please?"

"Sure. Just let me tell Esme I'll be a little later."

"No need, dear. She knows you won't have any lessons with her today. I have the day off and you and I will be spending the day with a friend."

"Oh, is Elezear coming down?"

"Exactly. He will be here shortly, but he's bringing Carmen and Tanya with him."

My face fell. Tanya. I had been dreading meeting her since the day I stepped into this world and now my fear would be coming true.

"Don't worry about Tanya. She might want Edward, but he doesn't see anyone but you."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate it."

He waved one hand. "It's nothing."

I heard the sound of a car turning off the highway and onto the long winding drive up to the house.

"Ah. There they are," Carlisle murmured.

He guided me to the living room and told me to sit tight while he received our guests with Esme.

I listened to their greetings and waited with baited breath. When they walked in I felt very intimidated. Elezear and Carmen seemed like very nice people, but she scowl on Tanya's face would be enough to have even Rosalie running for cover. It was safe to say she hated my guts.

"So, you are Edward's new pet?" she sneered.

I rose to my feet and extended my hand. "I am Monica Jensen and I have been lucky enough to have been taken in by the Cullens. It's very nice to meet you miss Denali."

Ha! Take that, little miss stuck-up!

She snorted and ignored my hand, instead flopping down on the couch with the indignant scowl still plastered on her face. I greeted the others and slid back onto my seat.

"Well, Monica. I believe Carlisle asked me here to asses whether or not you possess a gift."

I nodded. "I don't think I have one, but Edward seems convinced I do."

"I am inclined to agree with him. Your gift is growing, but I can feel it's potential. It is truly unique."

Carlisle sat up a little straighter, his face shifting from father-mode to doctor-mode in the blink of an eye.

"What do you mean, Elezear? What is her talent?"

"She seems to adopt talents of others when she needs them. You are using the shield from the girl Carlisle told me about. But you have the ability to disturb her talent as well when you are near her. I believe that scrambling part is only linked to the girl since you two have some form of connection."

"You can sense all that?"

"Most of it, but I have gotten some of the background information from Carlisle, which makes the information I am receiving from you easier to process."

I nodded. "But what do you mean when you say I can adopt talents?"

"You can use the talents from those around you. Like for example Edward's mind reading. If you were in need of it you could adopt that skill and use it yourself."

"But, how?"

"Like I said, your power is still developing. I think if you try, you might find that when you touch the vampire who's gift you need, you will get a better handle on their power and be able to yield it."

"Oh."

Carlisle looked almost as giddy as Alice and he was undoubtedly thinking of all the things this might mean. Then suddenly something came to me and it terrified me.

"Would this mean, the Volturi would want me to join them if we ever came across them?"

Elezear looked remorseful and slowly nodded his head. "I have no doubt that Aro would want someone as talented as you in his guard. But don't be afraid. They will not force you. You can simply refuse."

I doubted that, but I wasn't going to inform him or anyone else for that matter.

**Edward's pov**

As soon as we were at school Alice, who had been blocking her thoughts since we drove off, allowed me to see that Elezear, Carmen and Tanya were set to arrive at the house in a little while.

I groaned when she mentioned Tanya. She would most likely attempt to do something to get me away from Monica. She usually was quite relentless and knowing I had found my mate, she would probably be spiteful. Especially if she were to find out that Monica and I had already made love when I had told Tanya time and again I wouldn't do that until I was married to the woman I loved.

I tried to shove those thoughts aside and concentrate on school. I overheard a bit of gossip from Jessica and Lauren and was instantly intrigued.

They had heard that we had a new adoptive sister and that she would be attending the party tonight. I wondered for a moment who could have told them that, but quickly realizes that Monica had already been registered for the new school year and she had been seen around town with Esme on shopping trips for the party.

The girls were jealous already and I was secretly looking forward to making that worse tonight at the party. That way I could kill two birds with one stone. Jess and Lauren would be seeing green with envy and Tanya would have her proof that I was Monica's and Monica's alone.

I made my way through the day without much incident and was happily humming a tune as I made my way out to my car. My siblings were waiting for me, all of them excited about our visitors and the party tonight, with just one exception. Jasper. He was weary of taking Monica into such a crowded place, but after out trip to the mall a couple of days ago, I was convinced she could manage going to school, let alone a party in the open air.

I thought of speaking to Jasper about it, but brushed it off. Monica would show how well controlled she was.

Upon arrival I was met with Carlilse's exuberant thoughts. Monica was gifted and greatly so. I was a bit baffled by what it was.

"She can adopt our gifts?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. We've been waiting for you all to get home so we can test our theory. When I Bella coming?"

"She won't be here until after dinner, I think somewhere around seven."

Carlisle nodded. "Come on, we have to practice."

I brushed past him. If we were going to practice anything I would at least great my girlfriend properly first. I pulled her into my arms and crashed my lips onto hers. She moaned softly and I felt her tongue slide over my top lip. I opened my mouth and let her tongue explore my mouth. I slid my hands up her back, feeling every muscle under her shirt. She whimpered as her hands found purchase in my hair.

"Guys, please!" Jasper moaned.

I chuckled and pulled away from her. Monica's eyes were dancing with amusement and love.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

"I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too. It's been a busy day, though."

"So I've heard. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now you're here."

Tanya made a gagging sound from somewhere on my right, but I decided to simply ignore it. She was being petulant and I could already see what she intended to do next. In order to cut of her childish attempts at riling Monica off, I suggested we go outside to test Monica's abilities.

Once we were in the backyard, Elezear came over to Monica and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Monica I need you to concentrate on Edward. You need to take his hands in yours and try to feel his ability. When you can feel it, you can try to draw it to you, so you can use it yourself. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. I can feel some sort of aura around you right now and I suspect that is your gift, so I guess that's what I should look for?"

"Yes. Try that first. If it's not there in Edward, then maybe his talent is visible or tangible in another way."

She nodded and Elezear released her. Monica came to stand in front of me and took my hands in hers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

For a few minutes everything was silent. Even the thoughts of those around us. Monica's brow furrowed and she groaned in frustration. I wanted to ask her what was wrong.

"Nothing. It's just harder than I thought."

I gasped. "You heard me?"

Her eyes flew open to stare at me incredulously. "Those were your thoughts? But everything else was silent."

"The others were silent. They weren't thinking anything, just waiting on what would happen."

"It's gone now. I guess I need to work on it a lot."

"I guess so, but we have an eternity for that."

Monica rolled her eyes and giggled. "You can be such a sap sometimes, you know that?"

I laughed and kissed her. "Yes, I know. But only for you."

My siblings groaned in unison. "You guys are so sickly sweet together it gives me a toothache," Emmett bellowed, causing us all to erupt in a fit of laughter.

Things were going to be very interesting from here on out, that's for sure.


	37. Drama Queen Tanya

**Disclaimer: The rights to the characters (except for Monica) belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rights to the concept belong to ITV.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-seven: Drama-queen Tanya

**Monica's pov**

After two hours, Alice yanked me away from the backyard to get ready for the party. As Alice grabbed my hand I immediately sensed the edges of her talent. I gasped, when a vision flashed across my mind.

"Mon? Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Your gift, it's really easy for me to tap into. Easier than Edward's."

She smiled happily. "That's so cool. Maybe it's easier because my visions are usually pretty straight forward. Thoughts are usually pretty difficult to understand. They are combinations of images, words and emotions. It's pretty difficult to understand most of the time. My visions are easier to comprehend."

"That sounds plausible. Okay, let's just get going. Bella should be here in a couple of minutes and we need to get her ready for the wolves," I said with a snicker and a wink.

"You know. It totally sucks that I can't see what will happen with those guys at the party. I see some murky flashes of people that are far enough away from them, but most of it is blank."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine, Alice."

"I hope so. I can't even see what Tanya is planning for tonight."

"At least Edward can still hear what she's up to."

Alice nodded and we hurried up the stairs to her room. She had laid out the dress she had made for me a couple of months ago. I hadn't realized she had kept it and my throat constricted when I saw it.

"You kept the dress. Why?" I choked out.

"I hoped you'd be back one day to wear it and now you are and tonight is perfect for this number."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you for keeping faith, Alice."

"You're welcome, hun. Now let's get ready, because we need time to prepare Bella for tonight. She's going to be nervous as hell."

Moving at vampire speed, we managed to get ourselves ready just before we heard the loud rumbling of Bella's truck. Alice was grinning from ear to ear and I shook my head. I did not want to know what she had planned for Bella.

I was about to go downstairs to greet Bella, when Rosalie pulled me aside.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?"

"I just wanted to warn you about Tanya. She's off hunting now, but she told me she was going to get Edward alone tonight."

"Thanks for the warning. I was afraid of it."

"Well, for the record, if she does anything out of line I've got your back."

"You don't know how much that means to me, Rose."

She shrugged and turned to get herself ready for the night. I heard the thumping of Bella's heart from downstairs and I followed the sound.

"Hi, Bells!" I called out when I came up behind her.

"Hey, Mon. How are you doing? Alice told me you guys were working on your talent today?"

"Yes, we've been busy."

She chuckled and allowed Alice to haul her up the stairs for an hour of Bella Barbie. I decided I didn't feel like seeing her go through that, so instead I went to find Edward.

I sensed the edges of his power first and then his electric influence on me. My skin tingled in anticipation when I came closer to the field of the party. I wasn't expecting what I was walking in on, though.

**Edward's pov**

I was with Jasper and Emmett in the field, setting up the party when I heard the thoughts of Tanya. She was thinking of Monica kissing some man I've never even seen before. I knew the image was false because there was too little detail to it for something a vampire would've seen.

"I know what you are trying to do, Tanya, but it won't work. I know for a fact the I am the only man to have ever kissed Monica, so stop trying to come between us," I grumbled as she came up beside me.

"O, please. What do you even see in her, Edward? The girl doesn't even have our eyes. Something is off, can't you see? She's bewitched you or something."

I snorted. "You're being a little petulant, don't you think?"

"Do you really want to lose your virginity to a freak like_ her_?" she screeched.

If I could've blushed I would have in that moment. I was at a loss for words and then I saw in Tanya's mind that she was putting the pieces together. She tensed beside me and snarled.

"She didn't!" she hissed.

Before I could register what was happening, she had lunged for me and forced her mouth to mine, trying to press her tongue into my mouth. I tried to pry her off me, but she kept struggling so much that I couldn't get a decent grip on her.

I briefly started to panic, but the she was pulled off and thrown half way down the field. Monica was crouched before me and snarled fiercely. She had never been this livid before, nor had she ever been this sexy. I wanted to grab her and drag her off into the woods to show her how much I loved her.

**Monica's pov**

When I saw Tanya forcing herself onto my Edward I saw red. Literally, red. I lunged for her and yanked her off him, throwing her down the field in the process. I was lucky her trajectory didn't align with the party tent.

"How dare you?!" Tanya growled.

"How dare I what?"

"He was mine. He was supposed to give me his virginity! We were meant for each other and you took him away from me!"

I blanched for a moment. Okay, I knew Tanya wanted Edward, but I never realized she was this much of a drama queen. I reached my hand back to Edward to better access his power and reached out to read her mind.

It was a chaos, but one thing was clear to me. She didn't love him, she only wanted him because he said no to her. She was disappointed that he wanted someone, but had never wanted her. I dropped Edward's hand and started laughing and couldn't stop.

Of course this only ticked her off more, so she crouched down ready to attack. I straightened up and looked her dead in the eye.

"Tanya, please do not make a fool out of yourself in front of your friends. You are just bummed out that he gave himself to me and not to you. You will find some other male that will reject you so you can have a new challenge."

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Jasper and Emmett had by now joined us and we ready to defend me and Edward if need be. I closed my eyes and felt for Jasper's gift. It was difficult to tap into without actually touching him, but I did manage to get a small amount of it.

I send a wave of calm towards Tanya and she reluctantly straightened out of her crouch. The connection to Jasper was draining me so I dropped it as soon as I was certain that Tanya was calm. The second I did I crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Monica!" Edward exclaimed, dropping to his knees next to me.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken by tapping into Jazz. Man, how do you stand all of that?"

Jasper chuckled. "Well, darlin' it's my natural ability, so I can handle it. For you it's new and not something that is a part of you, so I'm guessing it's exhausting."

Edward looked intrigued and I could almost see the doctor in him rising. He was so much like Carlisle in a way that they might as well have been blood related.

"Edward, we can discuss this all tomorrow. Tonight we have a party to attend to."

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "You are right, love. Are you okay now?"

I nodded and rose to my feet, brushing a few leaves from my dress.

"Did I mention you look gorgeous?" he whispered in my ear, his breath fanning over the side of my neck, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself."

He ducked his head and kissed the skin just under my ear. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, under his jacket. I forgot everything around us for a moment, relishing in the closeness to Edward. A loud shriek from Tanya brought me out of my Edwardian haze.

I breathed out heavily. "What do you want, Tanya?"

"I want you to leave. I want Edward to come to Alaska with me."

"Well, tough! You can't have that, because I am not going anywhere and neither is Edward, so get the hell out of here before our guests arrive."

She turned her pleading eyes towards Edward. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that? We've been friends for so long and you know we should be lovers. We would have been eventually if she hadn't messed with the universe by stepping into our world."

A growl vibrated through Edward's chest. "You and I were never more than friends and never will be. Stop with this ridiculous pursuit already. I don't want you. Get over yourself and find someone to really love. I hope for you you haven't let him pass you by because of your ridiculous obsession with me."

Her eyes widened and she looked like she would cry if she could. With a frustrated grown she spun on her heel and ran back towards the house, cursing loudly all the way there.

The rest of us just chuckled and returned to setting up the last few things for the party.

* * *

_A/N: So, Tanya didn't take too well to the fact that Edward and Monica slept together. *insert evil laughter*._

_Next up the party (I think it'll be two chapters t cover it all)_

_Love you all and hopefully you'll give me some love in return ;)_


	38. The Party pt one

**Disclaimer: The rights to the characters (except for Monica) belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rights to the concept belong to ITV.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-eight: The Party pt. one

**Edward's pov**

The music was loud, the humans were loud, but the wolves were positively screaming in my mind. I was slowly starting to go insane and this party had only started half an hour ago. Monica was off with Alice, to give Bella some last minute pointers on approaching Jacob, but I could see in his mind that he was greatly uncomfortable being here.

He knew about us being vampires, but he hadn't started his own change yet, so he couldn't smell us like the others could. His thoughts were also slightly less loud, but still better audible than that of the humans around. I groaned and was about to leave when Monica came up beside me and took my hand.

It felt like a blanket fell over my mind and everything was quiet, except for the music and talking. All thoughts were silenced. I frowned and turned to look at Monica.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

She looked up in surprise. "Nothing, why?"

"I can't hear any one."

She blinked and dropped my hand, immediately I was assaulted by the thoughts of the party goers. I grabbed her hand again and the blanket wrapped itself around my mind again. I felt a silly grin spread across my face and I leaned in close to her ear.

"It seems that your gift is growing fast. You are blocking me and I must admit it's wonderful to have this peace in my mind for a night."

"But will this happen every time I touch you, because that won't be good," she muttered too low for the humans to hear.

"We'll figure it out, but for now I am really enjoying the relative silence."

She smiled sweetly and turned to me to kiss me lightly on the lips. I heard a gasp and pulled back to look for the one who had been shocked by this. It was Jessica Stanley. I dropped Monica's hand to check on her thoughts.

_Wow, he never talked to someone in the year he's been here and now he's had like two girlfriends in three months. He's a total player. Hmmm…maybe he will give me a chance once he's done with her._

I chuckled and took Monica's hand again. I could do without the new fantasies that were flooding her mind right now.

Monica pulled me along to the centre of the dance floor. I pulled her in my arms and we danced together to the slow song that was playing. I was enjoying having her this close to me, being able to act like a regular seventeen year old.

We danced for a few songs and then retreated to the side of the dance floor to watch our class mates and friends.

**Monica's pov**

Being able to give Edward some peace of mind, literally, gave me a very dual feeling. On one hand I was grateful and even a bit proud of my capability to do that. On the other I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control it and I couldn't touch him when he needed to hear.

We danced and after the first song I forgot my worries and allowed myself to bask in the sensation of being this close to him.

A few songs later we were standing on the sidelines, enjoying a bit of people watching when I caught sight of Bella. She was fidgeting, her eyes flashing over to Jacob surreptitiously. I knew she was nervous, hell I could smell it from here, but as I reached out to Alice, who had come up beside me, I could get a sense of what was about to happen, but it was so murky it was giving me a headache.

I shared a sympathetic smile with Alice and we all focused on what was about to happen.

**Bella's pov**

I felt the eyes of my vampire friends on me from all corners and I knew they were waiting for me to make a move, but I couldn't get my feet to move. Jacob hadn't spoken to me since he found out I was friends with the Cullens and he was doing his utmost to avoid thus far.

He was now talking to Lauren Mallory, ugh! She was the schools biggest slut and she had her hands placed on his arm. Her blood red nails and fake tan looked rather sickly on his russet skin and I felt a heat rise in me that had nothing to do with embarrassment. I was livid.

One thought flashed through my mind.

_Mine!_

I breathed in and out deeply and looked over at Monica, who was leaning against Edward's chest and looking straight at me.

I knew we had some sort of connection and I could almost sense her giving me more confidence, although I knew she couldn't because Jasper was nowhere near her, but I felt like her faith in me helped me strengthen my resolve.

She inclined her head and motioned towards Jacob and Lauren. I grinned and gave her a wink. Edward smiled warmly at me and I knew I was making the right choice. Trying to make things work with Edward was like forcing a puzzle piece into a spot where it didn't really belong.

I had changed that, by running away when I came across Monica's world. I had switched her fate with mine in a sense and subsequently altered this entire reality. I wasn't sure how it would all pan out, but I could only hope for the best.

I turned around, plastered a smile on my face and made my way over to Jacob. In the very last minute I decided I wasn't going to confront him directly. He was standing close to Mike Newton and although I loathed the guy, he would come in handy.

I made a beeline for him and stood beside him. "Hey Mike, how are you tonight?" I asked casually.

His whole face lit up and I internally groaned. I heard a faint growl from a little behind me and swiftly looked around to find Emmett and Jasper both hovering nearby. I wondered what their deal was, buy I tried to ignore them. They would help me if they could.

"I'm doing great not that you're here," Mike murmured while running a finger up my arm.

I had to fight back a shiver and smiled faintly at him. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Well, I can't say I like the Cullens but they do know how to throw a party."

"That they do, but they're really nice once you get to know them."

Mike huffed. "How can you say that after Edward dumped you?"

"Who says he dumped me?"

"Jess."

"Well, she's wrong. It was a mutual decision. He met someone else, and I found out that I wasn't as in love with him as I had thought," I said with a shrug.

I caught sight of Edward, who was now standing with Alice, while Monica was hovering on the other side of the dance floor. They all looked poised to intervene and I was suddenly afraid of what might happen.

Then I felt Mike hand on the small of my back and his moist breath on my neck. "So, what do you say. You want to ditch this place and find a spot to park? I might be willing to forgive the knee you gave me during the first week of school."

I shuddered and stepped aside. "No, Mike. Not gonna happen. I was just making conversation, not trying to get with you."

"Oh come on, baby. You know you want me. You told me so yourself just a minute ago."

"Ugh! Mike, I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh, who were you talking about?" A husky voice from behind me said.

I shivered and closed my eyes. Jacob.

**Monica's pov**

Mike was getting obnoxious and I could see Bella shudder. I had purposefully removed myself from Edward so he could kept track of the minds that we were interested in. He smiled ruefully and promised we would work it all out in due time.

But Mike was still deserving of a good revenge for what he did to me and what he was now trying to do to Bella. I signalled Emmett, that I needed to talk to me and he came over, leaving Jasper as the closest vampire to the odd couple.

"Hey, Mon. What can I do fro you?"

"Emmett, did you ever come up with a scheme to get back at Newton?"

"Not really, but I bet we can think of something."

An idea popped in my head and I started laughing. Emmett raised an eyebrow and waited for me to stop laughing.

"Do you remember that Jessica had some bi-sexual tendensies?"

"Yes?"

"Well, what do you say to me asking Jessica to help put Mike in his place?"

"Do you think we can trust her? Don't you think she will notice how hard and cold you are?"

"Well obviously we need Bella to help with that."

"Well, then we better hurry, because Jacob looks about ready to morph into a big dog," Emmett said with a snicker.

* * *

_A/N: Finally the revenge on Mike is set in motion. I hope it'll be as funny as I am aiming for._

_Love you all for your reviews and let's get closer towards the 200th review with this one, shall we?_


	39. The Party pt two

**Disclaimer: The rights to the characters (except for Monica) belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rights to the concept belong to ITV.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-nine: The party pt. two**

**Monica's pov**

I reached Bella just as Jacob asked who had caught her attention. Before Bella could answer, I pulled her to the side.

"Listen, Bells. I need your help."

She looked a little surprised but nodded. "Well, you might wonder why Mike said something about forgiving you."

"Actually I was, but I was too grossed out by him to give it a second thought."

"Well, he attempted to kiss me against my will and I kneed him in the groin."

"Way to go, Mon. O…now I get it. He thought it was me."

"Yes, and apparently he has not learned his lesson, because he still thinks you are interested in him."

"What do we do?"

"Well, I've come to know that our dear Jessica is interested in both genders. She even made a pass at me when we were in detention together."

I shuddered at the memory. That really wasn't my idea of a good time, but then again I was in love with the most perfect man in the face of this earth.

I sighed happily as I watched Edward from across the dance floor. My mind flooding with images of him in our bedroom. Bella cleared her throat and effectively broke me from my train of thought.

"Oh, right. My plan... I was thinking..."

I leaned in and whispered my plan into her ear. When I pulled back her eyes widened comically and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Alice has seen it and Jess won't get inappropriate. She apparently has some score to settle with Newton herself. Do you think you can manage to ask her for help?"

Bella nodded, a sly smile playing around her lips. She rubbed her hands together and chuckled darkly.

"Let's get this thing on the road."

I watched her take off towards Jessica and I shook my head in amusement. Two strong arms slid around my waist from behind me and I melted into the embrace.

"Everything is set up, love. Newton will be thoroughly chastised for his behaviour." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Don't you just love vampire speed when it comes to pulling a prank?" I said, too low for the humans to hear.

I low rumble from the wolves alerted me to a possible problem, so I quickly stepped away from Edward.

"What are they thinking?" I asked him.

"They heard your comment and are worried someone will get hurt. Do you want me to go and talk to them?"

I nodded. "I'll come with you, though. It was my idea after all."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me sweetly.

**Edward's pov**

I grabbed Monica's hand as we strolled over to the wolves. I dropped it as soon as we were near enough, so that I could at least be prepared for what they were thinking.

"Jacob, we would like to explain what Monica meant with her remark."

He nodded stiffly, his thoughts guarded and protective over the gathered humans and his buddies.

"You must've heard the comments Mike Newton made towards Bella, earlier. He's said is similar things to her and to other girls before. Not only that, but he has also taken advantage of one of our classmates when she was inebriated. We are going to get back at him with a prank. He won't get hurt, just thoroughly embarrassed and hopefully he will learn his lesson from it."

Jacob's thoughts made a 180 and turned to quiet amusement.

"Can you enlighten us as to what you are planning?" Sam asked from beside him.

Monica giggled. "Well, it's already starting, so just pay attention."

We turned to the dance floor just as the requested song started playing. 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. I chuckled as Alice and Rosalie and Bella and Jessica started dancing in pairs on the dance floor. Mike was already drooling and the fun hadn't even started yet.

**Monica's pov**

Bella and Jessica were having so much fun on that dance floor, just like Alice and Rosalie. I was tempted to join them, but had a gut feeling that I might be needed to observe.

The girls all started dancing a little closer together and were singing along with the lyrics happily. Mike was staring open mouthed and the funny part was, he had to sit hunched over, presumably to hide a little problem he might be having.

The exact reaction we were hoping for. Just before the song ended Jessica and Bella launched into the second part of the plan. Jess leaned in and pretended to whisper in Bella's ear. They both giggled and Jessica grabbed Bella's hand to lead her off the dance floor.

They stopped at Mike's table. Jessica motioned for Bella to wait and then she proceeded to kneel beside Mike's hunched over form. Thank god for vamp hearing because we heard their exchange and it was hilarious.

"Hey, stud," Jessica cooed.

"H-hey, Jess," he stammered, his face flaming red.

"Did you like our performance?"

"Y-yeah."

"Would you like to see more of it, up close?"

His jaw dropped and he nodded mutely.

"Well, come with us. There is a nice secluded spot only a few yards into the trees."

She jumped up and without waiting for Mike to follow she sprinted off towards Bella and the darted off into the trees.

**Bella's pov**

The second Jessica and I were under the cover of the trees, we were approached by Emmett. He handed each of us a bag with the exact same clothes as we had on. Jessica looked shocked, but I told her not to ask and just to go along.

We took off running again, occasionally tossing a garment from the bag into a bush or on the ground. We made sure to giggle and whisper the whole way.

After a few yards there was a smaller clearing in the woods. Jessica and I threw the last few garments haphazardly in the grass and hurried to hide behind some bushes.

"Do you think he will go for it?" Jessica whispered.

"I'm sure of it. He won't want to pass this up."

"What did he do to you?"

"He just won't take no for an answer and the guy is such a douche, it's almost repulsive."

Jessica sighed sadly. "Don't I know it. I thought he wanted to date me, but after that party a few weeks ago he hasn't as much as looked at me and let me tell you the sex was horrid."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry to hear it, Jess. But I'm sure you will find someone that is just perfect for you."

"Let's hope so."

"Aw, come on. You're still young. You've got senior year ahead of you and not to mention college. Who knows who you will meet?"

She smiled shyly and gave me an awkward hug. "Thank you, Bella. You're a good friend and I'm sorry I haven't been all that good of a friend to you lately. And I'm sorry for coming on to you that day in detention."

I waved her off, mostly because it wasn't actually me she came on to. I was about to say something else but Mike came into the clearing.

I nudged Jessica and she smirked.

"Oh, god Bella you feel so good," she half moaned.

I had to bite my lip to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble up.

"Yessss! Oh Jessica!"

Jessica's shoulder were shaking with silent laughter when we heard Mike call out to us.

"Mike! Why are you still dressed?" I yelled out.

"Yea,h take 'em off stud and show us what you've got!" Jess cooed.

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"But we can see you, now strip!" I commanded, while my cheeks flared up.

Jessica bit on her fist to keep from laughing out loud as Mike quickly pulled off his shirt. I diverted my eyes.

"Hey, stud!" Jessica called out. "You can make it sexier than that. I know you have some stripped tendencies hidden away in that body show us. Oh, and sing so we know what kind of music you use in your head."

Now it was my turn to bite my knuckles to keep the giggles in.

Mike started singing 'You can leave your hat on' in an awfully off-key tone and now Jessica and I were clinging together to stop each other from bursting out in laughter. We looked away from Mike, because neither of us wanted to see him naked.

Jessica chanced a quick glance towards him and nodded to me. Time to get the hell out of here. We ran a few feet before Jessica stopped to do the last of our part in this little scheme.

"Hey, stud! Over here. Come and get us!"

With that said we ran back to the party.

**Monica's pov**

Jessica and Bella came running back, laughing hysterically. I chuckled and with Edward by my side, I walked over to them.

"Well, I take it things went okay?"

"Yes!" Jessica yelled. "It was hilarious! He was singing and everything. Do you think Jasper got it all?"

"We'll know in about ten minutes. How long do you think it will take Mike to come back here?"

Both girls giggled. "I have no idea, but we'll wait for it."

A few minutes later Emmett and Jasper returned, both of them booming with laughter. Jasper held up the camera victoriously.

Most of the guests were still there, so we knew we'd have a nice audience for the return of Mike. Emmett had stolen his clothes as soon as he ran after us.

"Dude, it was so gross seeing him run with his junk hanging out. That was just sick! And he didn't even take of his socks and shoes!"

We all shuddered and waited patiently for the return of our wayward classmate.

**Edward's pov**

Seeing the whole thing through the minds of the others was funny as hell and I had to fight the urge to laugh about every two minutes. We were talking with the others, when I heard his thoughts. He was grumbling something about stupid girls and their stupid ideas. Hoping they'd get lost.

I chuckled and indicated to the others that he was coming. As soon as Mike stepped out of the trees, his hands covering his crotch one of the other kids caught sight of him. One laugh turned into two, into ten and eventually everyone was staring and laughing at him.

To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. We had mercy on him after five minutes of non-stop laughter and Emmett quickly handed over his clothes.

When I was certain he was dressed, I took Jasper and Emmett with me to deliver our little message.

"Mike!" I called out to his retreating form.

He turned around and glared at us. "What do you want, Cullen?"

"Just wanted to deliver a message. If you ever approach, Bella or Jessica or any of the other girls again, in a disrespectful way, we will not hesitate to broadcast the recording of your little striptease act on the internet."

His mouth dropped open and I could see in his mind that he didn't believe me, so I motioned for Jasper to show him.

The tin sound of his singing rang through the forest and Mike paled considerably.

"Fine!" he spat. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

He quickly turned on his heel an jogged out to his car.

"You'll not get any complaints from us," I said.

I turned to leave, but Emmett's thoughts made me wait for just a few seconds longer.

"Hey, dude!" he boomed after Mike. "You really need to buy a size extra small condoms!"

We all chuckled at Mike shaking his fists in the air and shouting in indignation before we returned to the party.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Did the revenge on Mike live up to the Cullen standard of approval?_


	40. First' day at Forks High

**Disclaimer: The rights to the characters (except for Monica) belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rights to the concept belong to ITV.**

* * *

**Chapter forty: ****'First' day at Forks High**

**Monica's pov**

The party that night had been great. Bella and Jacob finally admitted that they had strong feelings towards each other and by the time the party was over they were an official couple. It was really sweet to see how caring they were toward each other.

It also helped close, at least part of, the gap between the wolves and the Cullens. We agreed that night that we should keep each other posted in case any nomadic vampires were to get in our way and if things should ever get dire, we would bundle our forces. It was a suggestion I made due to what I've read about the Volturi and thankfully Bella had backed me up on it. Better safe than sorry.

A week after the party, Carlisle called a family meeting. We all trudged into the dining room and were surprised to find Bella, Jacob and Sam there. Rose grumbled something about wet-dog smell, but none of us acknowledged her.

"Kids," he said with a chuckle. "Sam has something to tell us all, so if you'll please hear him out."

He nodded to Sam, who in turn cleared his throat and nervously darted his eyes around the room. I could only imagine how uncomfortable he must've been being this largely outnumbered.

"Over the past week there have been several gathering of the tribe elders. We discussed the previously made treaty and the things we agreed upon after the party. We are here to ask you all what you think of altering the treaty."

"Both Jacob and I agree that you are no threat to us as a tribe, but we do know that there is always a risk, just like there's always a risk of one of us phasing at the wrong time. The elders have agreed to lift the stipulations as long as we keep the lines of communications open."

"We've been discussing how this can be done easiest and have decided that two of our members will transfer to your school. The first being Jacob, for obvious reasons, the second being Seth. He's a few years younger than the rest of us, but he was the only one who practically begged for the chance. If you all agree with this, we would very much like it if we could put this on paper so we can take it to the elders."

I tapped into Edward's powers along with Alice's and smiled knowingly.

"I suggest we take a vote," Carlisle said quietly. "Esme, dear what do you think?"

"I agree whole heartedly," Esme murmured.

"Me too," Alice chimed.

"I go with my wife on this." Jasper

"No." Obviously that was Rosalie.

"Yes, on the condition that I get to do a few wrestling matches with you lot. I can't wait to see what it feels like to fight a wolf even if it is in good fun." Emmett

"Yes to Sam's suggestion, no to Emmett's," Edward said with a devious smirk.

"I don't see why we can't do this." I said.

Carlisle didn't even voice his vote, for he grabbed some paper and a pen and quickly jotted down the new agreement and signed it at the bottom, before sliding it to Sam for him to sign.

So that's how it happened that Seth and Jacob would be enrolling at Forks High along with me at the end of summer and with those new arrangements Bella, Jacob and Seth started hanging out with us. A lot.

Rosalie was still not warming up to the wolves, so after a few weeks she and Emmett took off for a vacation before heading up to Dartmouth, where we were all supposed to go after graduation. We waved them off at the airport, making them promise to call us often. The house did feel kind of empty without them, especially without Emmett.

The summer passed us by in a whirlwind of friends and family,hunting, working on controlling my gift and getting more and more accustomed to the smell of human blood. Edward and I made sure to get out alone time every night, even if just for two hours, but we needed it to be able to handle being around the others all day.

Eventually the time came to go back to school.

**Edward's pov**

Our first day of school had arrived and I could tell Monica was tense. She tried to hide her nerves, but by now I could read her better than anyone who's mind was open to me. I had learned to read her facial expressions, her posture and other mannerisms. I tried to calm her down, but after she snapped at me, I figured I'd best leave her be for now.

We were driving to school in silence. I was itching to ask her what she was thinking. I opened my mouth several times, stopping just before I asked, because I figured it would make her frazzled nerves switch to anger. So I was a bit surprised when Monica placed her hand on my arm.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for being so bitchy. I wasn't angry with you at all, I was just going insane with the constant reminders by all the others that I should speak up when I didn't trust my self control. I mean, they've seen me interact with humans all summer and now they all seem to doubt my ability to keep my fangs to myself. It makes me doubt myself."

Her voice had grown weak at the end and I felt my heart clench that my family had managed to break her confidence. I pulled over to the side of the road and turned in my seat so I could take her face in my hands.

"Monica, love. You'll do fine. I have complete faith in you and I'm sure the others just say it to be cautious."

"No, Edward. You know it isn't true. I've listened to their thoughts a little lately, felt their emotions. They think it's too soon since my change. They believe I should stay out of school for at least another year."

I frowned. I had known she would listen to them if she didn't trust their words, which I couldn't really fault her for, but it was hurting her and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Love, please do not doubt yourself. You are going to do marvellously. Besides, we have nearly every single class together, so I can stop you in the odd chance that something happens. But believe me when I tell you, I don't think you are going to need me for that."

She sighed and pushed the shield that kept her thoughts hidden from me, away from her. My mind flooded with her thanks, her love for me and her hope that she would prove me right. I knew she needed to focus to do this, but couldn't contain myself anymore. I leaned over the console and captured her lips with mine.

She kissed me back feverishly, licking my lips to deepen the kiss. I welcomed her in, my tongue massaging hers in a sensual dance. I threaded my fingers through her hair, keeping her close to me. Our breathing picked up and our hands found roamed the other's body. We were losing ourselves in the moment until the buzzing of my phone snapped us both out of our lustful haze. It was a text from Alice.

_Hurry up. You're going to be late._

I chuckled when I glanced at the clock.

"Good thing we left early," I murmured.

"I'll say," Monica whispered.

**Monica's pov**

We arrived at our first class in the nick of time, earning a scornful look from the teacher. He appointed us seats that were half way across the room from each other and I knew that Edward hated that. I allowed myself to open my mind for a moment and reassure him silently. He shot me a grateful look over his shoulder, before reluctantly turning back to the front of the room.

"You're new, right?" the girl next to me whispered.

I nodded, but tried not to look too friendly. Apparently I wasn't successful, because she smiled brightly and leaned in a little closer.

"Welcome to Forks High."

I reach out for Edward's gift and listened in on her thoughts. She was picturing what it would be like to kiss me. I felt my eyes widen while the shot towards Edward, who's back was to me but I could see in the set of his shoulders he was listening to the same thing.

I chuckled softly and released the mind reading. I so didn't need that to rile me up today. I could only imagine the fury I could fly in if I had to hear all the lustful thoughts from the girls about Edward.

Our first day went by surprisingly fast and by the time Edward and I slid into our seats for the last class of the day, I was certain I would make it the rest of the school year without any trouble. Bella and Jacob were in this class too and we had to do an assignment with four people, so we quickly huddled together,

"Hey, Mon. How's your first day going?" Bella asked with a warm smile.

"Fine, thanks. It's easier than expected."

"Good to hear. I can only imagine how nervous you must've been."

"Like you wouldn't believe, but we're almost done and thus far it has gone without a hitch."

Jacob smiled wryly. "Don't celebrate too soon. We're not out of school yet."

Just as the words left his mouth, Edward shot up out of his seat and growled fiercely.

* * *

_A/N: *runs and hides* I know, I know. The cliffy sucks. I promise I won't make you wait for too long. :)_

_Love you all!_


	41. Bite the bullit

**Disclaimer: Rights to the characters and the concept belong to Mrs. Meyer and ITV. Monica belongs to me ;)

* * *

**

Chapter forty-one: Bite the bullet

**Monica's pov**

I yanked on Edward's arm. "Edward what is it?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but then started chuckling and eventually howling with laughter.

"Edward!" I hissed, thoroughly annoyed that he wouldn't answer me.

"S-sorry, l-love," he laughed. "It's Tanya."

"Excuse me? What is she doing here?"

"She's waiting for Mike."

I'm sure I looked like a fool, with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open, but I couldn't stop it. Out teacher was starting to get annoyed with us and came over to see what was going on.

"Mr. Cullen, care to share with the class what is so hilarious about this lab?"

Edward coughed over his last chuckles and vehemently shook his head.

"Well, I am really interested. Please enlighten me."

"It's not really something that I should share."

"Then next time keep it out of my classroom, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, sir. I apologize."

I was sure that if he could have blushed, he would have, because Edward had been the perfect student his entire existence. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Edward threw me a playful glare and we all focused on our work.

When the last bell rang we hurried out of the door, curious as to what would happen between Mike and Tanya. Alice had seen in a vision what was about to happen and had texted Jasper, Rose and Emmett to come see what was going to happen. We were all hanging around our cars, chatting animatedly about my first day at school, while keeping half an eye on Tanya, who was now pacing the parking lot nervously.

Jasper upped her anxiety a little and Edward started laughing at her thoughts. I realized it would be far more hilarious if we were all surprised, I quickly draped my shield over Alice and Edward so they wouldn't know up front what was happening.

"Hey! That's so unfair," Alice whined.

"It's unfair that you guys can laugh when we all still have to wait for the results."

"But you can see too," she tried.

"Nope. All of us or none of us and since I can't help the others, I am going to block you two."

Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed me neck softly.

"Don't worry, love. I think it's better like this."

Mike was walking out of the gym with Tyler Crowley.

"Dude, I am telling you she is so hot! She's supposed to pick me up."

"I really don't believe you, Mike. Why would a woman that's as hot as you say want your pathetic ass?"

"Dude, she got a sample of the Mike machine and now she's gagging for more."

We were all stifling our laughter. Bella couldn't hear their conversation, but Jacob quickly repeated what was said.

Tanya had stopped pacing and was now eagerly looking at Mike as he moved closer to her.

"Babe!" he shouted across the lot.

Tanya visibly cringed at his outburst, but there was also a bright smile on her face. He jogged over to her and casually grabbed her hips before placing a forceful kiss on her mouth.

"Eeeeewwww," Alice and Rosalie exclaimed.

I shuddered at the sight and quickly turned in Edward's arms to hide my face. The guys were all laughing their asses off at the surprised looks on every ones faces.

"Seriously," Jake commented a few minutes later. "What is it with Forks kids and leeches? Is the attraction in the water here or something?"

Bella smacked his arm. "Come on, Jake. Mike would be the second kid with a vampire and I thought I asked you not to call them leeches?"

He chuckled before kissing her tenderly. "I was just kidding, Bells. You don't see them growling, now do you?"

Bella huffed, but I could see by the way her eyes sparkled that all was good. Tanya dragged Mike off towards the trees behind the school and that was our cue to head home. None of us felt the need for that mental image, so I shielded both Alice and Edward until we got back to the house.

**Edward's pov**

Monica's first school day had gone off without a hitch. The whole Tanya and Mike combination still had me reeling, but I guess we should all be happy that both obsessed people found someone to return their feelings.

I had been debating all summer whether or not to ask Monica to marry me, but every time I was about to, I chickened out. Alice had been giving me hell over it, because apparently my sudden changes in decisions had her mistrusting her visions.

Monica had gone hunting with Rosalie, because apparently they wanted to get to know each other better. I personally didn't see the need, since they were getting along a hell of a lot better than in the beginning, but I guess if they felt the need, they should give it a shot.

_Edward ,would you man up and ask her already? That we we can do a winter wedding._ Alice mentally urged me.

I sucked in an unnecessary breath and dug up the ring that I had hid in the back of one of my drawers. I opened the velvet box and looked down at the glittering ring that was nestled in the thick fabric. It had belonged to my mother and there was no ring I'd rather give her than this one.

Today was the day.

A few hours later Rosalie and Monica returned. They were quiet, but from Rosalie's disgruntled thoughts I understood that it had not been the successful hunt they both had hoped for. I briefly worried that now was not the best time to ask her, but Alice's mental scolding erased the lingering doubt. She was right, I had to get over my nerves and just ask her.

"Monica, love. Do you want to go for a run with me?" I asked her when she came over to hug me.

"Can we go to our meadow?" she murmured against my chest.

"That was exactly what I was planning. Come on, let's go."

She smiled warmly up at me and took my hand. We darted off into the thick undergrowth, running silently next to each other. Once we reached the clearing we stopped and turned to look at each other. Her eyes were shining with love and happiness and all the nerves and doubts and fears just fell away.

"Monica, love. You are the light in my life, my reason to consider my existence a life. I love you more than my own life and I am aware that there is still so much to learn about each other, but there is no one I would rather spend eternity with." I slowly slid down on one knee and opened the box with my mother's ring. "Monica, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

She had her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes shone with non existing tears and her entire body was shaking. For a fleeting second I worried she was going to say no.

"Yes! Of course! I'd love to become your wife!" she gushed before she hurled herself into my arms, causing us both to topple over.

I laughed light-heartedly as she peppered my face with kisses, while her legs were wrapped around my waist. I put one hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine, so I could get my first real kiss from my fiancée. She kissed me back with a passion that took my breath away and I nearly forgot the purpose I had had by coming here.

But my proposal quickly urged it's way to the forefront of my mind and I sat up with Monica still wrapped around me.

"Love, let's see if the ring fits, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

I took it out of it's box and took her hand in my free one. As I looked deeply into her eyes, showing her all the love I felt for her, I slid the ring into place.

"A perfect fit," we whispered simultaneously.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: It took me a long time to write this chapter, because I kept changing my mind. At first I wanted to create and epic battle, but no matter how hard I tried, I failed miserably at creating a plausible reason for a fight, let alone a decent fight scene. So I deided to change the entire plan and start tying up the loose ends so we can work our way to the wedding._

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think._

_Love you all for being so patient with me._

_Hugs, Mo_


	42. Hurricane Alice brings unwanted attentio

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of it. Characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, concept to ITV.

* * *

**

Chapter forty-two: Hurricane Alice brings unwanted attention

**Edward's pov**

Monica and I laid down together in the meadow, just holding each other and talking about what we wanted to do about our wedding.

"I don't want the whole school to know. They most likely won't understand why two barely eighteen year old kids want to get married," she murmured as she placed a small kiss on my neck.

"We'll try to keep it quiet, but we both know how Alice gets. There might not be much we can do about that."

"I guess you're right. Do you think she'll be able to reign herself in and keep it small and simple?"

"I think so. We just have to lay down the law for her," I said with a light chuckle.

We stayed there for a few hours before we finally decided it was time to face the whirlwind that was Alice Cullen. And of course the rest of our undoubtedly enthusiastic family.

We ran hand in hand through the forest, but when we were about half a mile away from the house, I skidded to a stop when I heard Alice's mental voice apologizing profusely.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked, confusion and worry etched on her beautiful face.

"Alice," I stated as an explanation.

"What did she do now?"

"She hadn't seen our decision to keep things quiet and had already called in the announcement with the paper. She was just in time for tomorrow's paper, so we can no longer stop the news from getting out."

"Crap! Do you know how much gossip this will garner? I am going to seriously harm that little pixie for jumping the gun! Sjeesh. She of all people should know that it's a bit premature to start doing stuff when you haven't even gotten first hand confirmation that the vision came true."

I chuckled and said quietly. "Well, it's done now, so we'll have to live through it."

She stepped closer to me and hid her face in my chest. "I don't want to go in there, Edward. Can't we just elope right now? Go to Vegas and have a quick ceremony? That way we at least beat the announcement."

I must admit, I was a little disappointed that she would want something like that, but then I caught the mischievous glint in her eye and I knew what she was up to.

"Sure, love. We'll g right now. Come on, we don't even have to go into the house. They can congratulate us when we get back, after about a decade."

She beamed up at me and we started walking at a human pace to the house. When we walked through the garage doors, Alice was perched on the hood of her yellow Porche.

"Listen guys, I am really, really, really sorry about the announcement. I had no idea you wouldn't want it known like that, but the thing is I can't retract it. But that doesn't mean you have to leave for Vegas to get eloped!"

By the time she was finished she was standing close to us with her hands planted firmly on her hips and her eyes narrowed to slits.

I peeked at Monica form the corner of my eye and noticed her mouth twitching. I had no idea how long she wanted to hold up this charade, so I decided it would be better to just let her take the lead. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep the grin from bursting out when Monica shifted her weight restlessly.

"Alice, let us past. We want to do this like this and you have no say in it. It's our wedding, our future."

Alice looked hurt. She sniffed as she looked form me to Monica and then hung her head in defeat. I almost felt bad for her. Almost, because in that instant I could see the vision Monica cleared up by changing her mind., causing Alice to hop up and down while clapping her hands like a kid on a sugar rush.

**Monica's pov**

I laughed loudly while we waited patiently for Alice to calm down enough to congratulate us. She grabbed both our hands and dragged us up the stairs only moments later.

"People, gather round. Edward and Monica have an announcement to make1" Alice chimed next to us.

I was a little surprised she didn't tell them yet, but decided not to question it. Edward pulled me tightly against his side while whispereing he loved me over and over again into my ear. I was smiling like an idiot as our family took their seats in the living room.

"We would like you all to know," Edward started. "That I asked Monica to marry me and she accepted."

A round of squeals, hoots and cat calls later we were enveloped in several pairs of arms at once. Jasper upped the feeling of happiness by pushing as much of it towards us to make this family gathering that much more memorable.

The rest of the evening and the entire night, we spent talking about our ideas and plans with our family, while Alice made notes and started sketching for my wedding gown and Edward's suit. The night felt right and warm and loving and for the first time since I became a vampire I didn't miss my parents. I finally felt peace with the fact that they would live on in my old reality and hopefully be happy together.

The following morning in school we were followed by whispers anywhere. Some were curious, others plain vicious. Especially Lauren Mallory made it a point to start several nasty rumours about us. I heard one specifically that set my blood to boil.

She was telling some vapid blond cheerleader that I had weaselled my way into the family by killing my parents and then when it became clear I would inherit more money by marrying Edward, I seduced him and coerced him to proposing to me. She even went as far as to tell her she was afraid I might kill Edward once we were married and my financial status was secured.

The girl, being not the sharpest tool in the shed, believed her word for word and quickly set off to find her friends to relay the tale Lauren had spun.

Unfortunately for Lauren the girl had hardly understood what she was saying and the story was quickly diluted into something that was considered by all as a lie. But I felt the need to stop her jealous proclamations, so I set out to find her during lunch, keeping my mind open so I could hear my family if they needed to warn me. Edward had offered to come with me, but I declined, stating it would be delivered better without the groom-to-be there.

He had relented and joined our siblings at our regular lunch table. I listened for Lauren's mental voice and soon zeroed in on it. It was a bit jumbled and slightly slurred and I wondered if she was drunk. I soon got my answer, when I walked into the classroom where she was sitting on her knees in front of her history teacher. She was indeed reeking of alcohol and she certainly wasn't thinking straight.

The teachers thoughts were repulsive. He had given her an alcoholic drink, but also slipped some drugs in there to make her slightly incoherent and easily manipulated. He was thinking things about her that belonged in no teachers mind when it came to his students. I shuddered at the images.

I burst through the door before any of this could go any further. Alice let me know that she had gone to the principal and they were on their way now.

"Lauren, get away from him," I said softly.

"Why? At least he loves me!"

I could almost feel the sadness coming off her. Her thoughts of her parents who neglected her and the boys who only used her for sex and then discarded her assaulted my mind and it brought me to my knees.

"Please, Lauren. Don't do this. You deserve so much better, honey."

She scoffed. "Please! Like you care?"

"I do! You're just lonely and scared and you are willing to do whatever it takes to feel loved, but don't you see that that's not what you'll feel if you do this?"

Lauren shot me a glare that would have a human girl cowering in the corner, but I shrugged it off.

"That guy," I spat as I pointed to him. "Is what you might call a sexual predator. He only wants one thing from you and then he will discard you. He doesn't care for you, he only wants to use your body for his own satisfaction."

By now Alice had arrived with the principal. Lauren was on the verge of objecting yet again, but was stopped when the principal dragged the teacher off to hand him over to the cops. Slowly realization dawned on her and she started sobbing relentlessly.

"Why won't nobody love me?" she wailed.

Alice and I managed to get Lauren to the hospital and into the office of one of their psychiatrists, while Carlisle made sure he got her parents in and explained to them what had happened to their daughter. It was strange how quickly they changed persona's. At first they were cold and distant, but as soon as they heard what had transpired at school, it was like a layer of ice melted away and they went into protective parent mode. It made no sense to any of us, but we let them be and hoped for the best.

**Alice's pov**

When we finally all made it home we sat around the living room rehashing what had happened today. The boys all felt the need to hurt our teacher, but we convinced them to not do that lest we wanted to hide out for at least twenty years.

When the conversation died down my brothers and husband set up the Wii and started on game tournament. Rosalie excused herself and headed to the garage, while I dragged Monica upstairs so that she could see the first sketches I had finished on her dress.

Just as I was about to pull the sheets out of their hiding place I was hit with a vision. I gasped for air at the sight.

"No!" Edward and I roared simultaneously.

* * *

_A/N: One more problem to tackle before they can finally get married. What will it be?_

_After I am done with Lost in Twilight I will work on another vamprie story, I have a poll up to see what peaks your interest. Please let me know which one you'd prefer to read first._

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you will stay with me for the last couple of chapters._


	43. Volturi?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-three: Volturi?

**Monica's pov**

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her frantically.

"We have to reschedule the wedding."

"Excuse me?"

"We have to reschedule."

"Alice, why?"

"Because Aro has been visiting with the Denali's and Elezear has shaken his hand. They know about your talent."

"Are you kidding me? Now what? He's coming here?"

"It looks like it, yes. He is going to be here in a week."

I frowned. "You want to pull off a wedding within a week and then ship me and Edward off on honeymoon or something?"

Edward came in quietly. "That is what we are planning. We don't want him to see you. He might take you away by force."

I shook my head, trying to clear it enough to get back to my human memories. I focused intently on what I remembered from the books I had read and a small smirk tugged on my lips.

"Alice? Is Aro coming alone?"

"No he's with Felix and Renata. It was a social visit and he hasn't decided to call in more guards for his visit to us."

"Then why the panic?"

"I know Renata will shield any attacks, but we could easily run them off, or better yet just call him to let him know I will decline his offer for joining the guard. It's not like I'm some unstoppable force. We learned that I can only keep my shield up if I use no more than one other gift at a time. I think he can live with that."

Alice frowned. She probably couldn't see anything until I decided to call Aro. I took a deep breath and marched out of Aice's room to find Carlisle. I tentatively knocked on his door.

"Come in, Monica." I heard him say softly.

"Carlisle, we need to call Aro."

"I heard part of the conversation and I think a call might be in order."

I smiled when I felt rather than heard, Edward come into the room. He wordlessly picked me up, sat down in my chair and sat me on his lap. I felt his lips brush my neck and I shivered in delight. Carlisle chuckled as he handed me his phone, Aro's number already on the display. I pressed send and put the phone on speaker, so the others could hear.

"Carlisle, my old friend! It is so lovely to hear from you," Aro crooned into the phone.

"Hello, Aro. How have you been?" Carlisle asked while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I heard some interesting news though. Young Edward has found himself a mate it seems."

"Yes, he did. They are actually both here so they could speak with you."

"Ah, well then Edward, Monica hello to you too."

"Hello," both Edward and I said at the same time.

"Ah! Young love. Isn't it wonderful? Well my dears, I am assuming you might have called for a good reason."

"Yes, Aro we did." I started. "As you might have heard, Edward and I plan on getting married. We were thinking of honeymooning in Europe. Would you mind if we dropped by for a visit?" I asked sweetly.

"But of course my dear. Why ever would I mind?"

"We don't want to intrude, of course. We have just heard such amazing stories about the city that we were awfully curious as to how it looks."

"You and Edward will not be a problem. May I ask when you plan to marry?"

"December 24th. That way we can spend our Christmas break on honeymoon and be back in time for the start of school."

"How very pragmatic of you. I take it after the end of the school year you will be taking a longer trip?"

"Oh yes, we were thinking about a journey around the world. There is still so much I haven't seen."

"Good to hear you so enthusiastic about our life, my dear." Aro chuckled delighted.

I knew I was laying it on a little thick, but I hoped to get in his good graces so that he would take my rejection and not bother trying to coerce me into anything.

**Edward's pov**

I sat in awe as Monica chatted up Aro. I had no idea what on earth she was planning, but I trusted her to handle this right. Alice kept searching for the future, but for now it was all incredibly murky. It wasn't easy to see anything.

"Well, my dear Monica, I must say I love chatting with you, but I am curious as to why you would call me out of the blue without us meeting first." Aro drawled.

Monica's lips twitched before she answered. "Aro I have come to hear of your impending trip to Forks and I was curious why you would feel compelled to visit?"

"Ah. Yes, Alice must've seen it. My dear girl, I simply wanted to meet you and perhaps talk to you about a position with my guard, but seeing as you are so proactive about this, I am guessing your answer would be no."

I smirked as Monica slowly nodded her head. I could see the future through Alice's mind clear up. This was heading right where Monica had planned it and I was dying to take her up to our room to celebrate. It took a lot of will-power, but I managed to stay put and wait for Monica to wrap this all up.

"Aro, you are right. As of right now I would decline your offer, but I am sure you understand. Edward and I are to be married and we wish to savour our time together. However, if I ever, no matter how far in the future, am curious as to what such a position entails I'll be sure to come by and see you about it."

"You are a girl after my heart, Monica. You cut through all the bullshit and just put it all down in earnest. I like that. You're going to be good for Edward and the Cullens as a whole. Make them happy my dear and let them make you happy. I will hopefully get a chance to greet you when you and Edward make an appearance in Volterra later in the year."

"Thank you, Aro. I am sure we will meet one day."

Aro didn't even sat goodbye, he just hung up. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and crushed Monica to my chest. She would indeed be good for me. For all of us. Normally speaking we would act on our flight or fight instincts, but Monica managed to stay level headed and that was simply amazing. We needed that in this family.

"You my love, are a miracle," I whispered against her neck.

Carlisle cleared his throat. _Not in my office, Edward,_ he warned silently.

I snickered. He was right in his assumptions of what I wanted to do. I quickly rose to my feet, Monica cradled to my chest and ran up to our room.

She giggled like a small girl when I tossed her lightly on the bed, making her bounce. I laughed happily along with her and crawled up on the bed so I could claim my fiancé as mine.

**Monica's pov**

We did not leave the room again until it was time to go to school and even then it was hard to keep our hands off of each other.

"Yuck, you guys." Emmett whined when we strolled into the lunch room later that day. "I know you just got engaged and all, but do you really have to suck face every other minute. And I do not want to see you putting your hands all over my little sister, Edward!"

Edward growled playfully as he smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Guys!" Bella and Jacob called from behind us.

"We just heard from Jessica that Lauren has been committed for a month so she can work on her issues and apparently her parents finally got the wake-up call they needed and decided to go to family therapy, so it looks like Lauren might actually be fine," Bella rushed out.

"I'm glad. She's bitchy, but nobody deserves the kind of life and self image like she had."

Bella nodded as she slid into the seat next to mine.

We fell into easy conversation for the rest of lunch, no one brought up Aro's phone call much to my relief.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So a little Volturi but not as bad as any of the Cullens expected at first. I know I have told you guys this before, but this time it's for realz. I am going to write two more chapters and one epilogue and then I will say goodbye to this particular story. I am planning on a new vampire story. I have a poll on my profile to let you guys help me decide which one to work on first._

_Thank you all so much fro reading and taking the time to review. I love you all._


	44. Preparations for the big day

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mrs. S. Meyer and the concept belongs to ITV

* * *

**

Chapter forty-four: Preparations for the big day

**Edward's pov**

After the phone call to Aro, things settled down pretty quickly. Alice kept her focus on the Volturi, but other than some placating speech from Aro to his brothers, she hadn't seen anything of consequence. So Alice happily agreed to keep our original wedding date and started causing a whirlwind of preparations.

Monica had more than once pulled out her veto-rights to slow Alice down. With the speed my sister was going she'd have it all planned before the end of the month and that would leave her far too much time to alter things that had already been agreed upon.

On the last Saturday morning in September Monica, who had bee hauled off by Alice for a fitting on her dress for the night, came busting through the door. I quirked an eyebrow at her frustrated expression.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Your sister is driving me insane! I hate that she has to plan every last detail of this shindig. Why can't we just have a little room for spontaneity?" she huffed as she fell down beside me on the bed.

"Honey, we can go to Las Vegas tonight and do this. Anything you want," I murmured against her neck.

"That's just it, Edward. This is our wedding, that means it's not only up to Alice and me, you have a say in it too. I want this to be about us, not about what every one thinks about the frigging decorations and how the flowers compliment the table linens. Do you know who will notice that stuff? Only Alice. Every one else won't give a damn about that. I just want to marry you and not make such a coordinated production out of it. And I really, really want to know what you think and like and want."

I realized I had been leaving it all up to her and Alice to sort out. I might have been doing it with the intention of making Monica happy, but with that I forgot that she was happiest when we decided on things like that together.

"Okay, why don't you pull out the binder and show me what Alice has chosen for us. We'll discuss it together and change what we don't want."

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds just perfect! Thank you, baby. Be right back."

She shot up off the bed and hollered for Alice. I heard them bickering down the hall, but after a few minutes Monica came back into the bedroom with a huge binder in her hands. I think my eyes literally bugged out of my head.

"What on earth is that?" I asked stunned as Monica dropped the monstrosity on the bed,

"That is your sisters planning material. Everything behind the yellow tab is what has been settled, everything behind the orange one is still under discussion or negotiation with regards to prices and such and then everything behind the red tab is what I have vetoed out, but Alice insists I look at closer to the date in case I change my mind."

"We'll start with red then and work our way forward. Are there things in the yellow section that still can be cancelled if need be?"

"Don't know. Let's just ask Alice if we need to do that, okay?"

"Good idea. I have another suggestion."

I heard Alice grumbles downstairs and her mental scolding of my idea, but I ignored her.

"Shoot."

"We throw everything out of this thing that we both agree we will never allow in our wedding."

**Monica's pov**

"Edward, if I didn't love you already, I think I'd fall in love with you right now. That is the best suggestion I heard since we announced our engagement."

I was so relieved that Edward had immediately stepped up when I mentioned my frustrations. It only made me wish I had said something sooner.

Edward flipped open the binder and thumbed to the red labelled part of the book. The first section were venues for the party. I laughed when I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"We're having the party in the backyard or the meadow, we so do not need these," he muttered before ripping them from the binder and tossing them in the paper bin he had placed beside the bed.

I laughed harder with every bit he tossed, because every time Alice's groans and curses got louder and more outraged. Eventually I called downstairs that Jasper should take her out hunting to take her frustrations out on the poor unsuspecting animals.

Edward was laughing so hard he rolled of the bed with a loud thud. Within second the door to our room flew open and Emmett stood in the doorway, staring incredulously at Edward.

"Since when are wedding plans this funny?" he boomed.

"Since Edward decided to throw away half of Alice's plans. He has been deciding to mock them all up front so Alice keeps getting visions of what Edward is about to say and then she starts cursing about it before he can even say it."

Emmett snickered. "Finally found a way to piss off the pixie. Sounds good to me. What kind of stuff did you throw out?"

He pulled the bin towards him. "Wait, Em. I have to show you this," Edward chortled as he pulled the bin out of Emmett's hand and started rifling through the discarded papers. He plucked one out and thrust it into Emmett's hands.

Emmett glanced at the paper and started howling with laugher. I was momentarily confused, until I caught a flash of the picture on the page. Alice had suggested a carriage with two horses. Edward had made a wisecrack about having something to snack on during the ride.

Emmett of course, understood the humour in it and soon the two boys resorted to burning down all the ideas that had already been shot down. They took turns, which eventually had the entire family gathering in our bedroom to watch them take a flame thrower to Alice's wedding plans.

Even Alice and Jasper joined the club when they came back after a short hunt. I threw her an apologetic smile, but she just shrugged, nodding to the boys who were now making it a game of who could come up with the dirtiest joke.

"Alright, alright!" Esme finally stated, clapping her hands. "I love to see you boys have fun, but it's not nice to pick at every single thing in that book."

Edward and Emmett declared the game tied, shaking hands on it and chuckling about the jokes that were undoubtedly still trying to find their way to the surface. It took about fifteen minutes to get every one out of our room again, but then we were finally alone again.

I looked at Edward's sparkling eyes and felt my chest warm up with love for him.

"What?" he asked when he noticed me staring.

"It's nothing. You just look so happy it gives me tingles. I love watching you let loose like that with Emmett. It's far better than the brooding you do."

"I don't brood."

"Yes, you do."

He growled and pounced on me attacking my sides with his finger while he kept me down on the bed with his legs straddling my hips, his ankles hooked around my knees to keep my legs pinned down.

I giggled uncontrollably, wiggling around to try and avoid his unrelenting fingers, but all to no avail.

"E-edward! St-st-o-hop!"

"Say it."

"Whaahat?"

"I do not brood."

"F-fine! I give. You don't brood! You're not a brooding vampire!"

He smirked. "Good girl."

I frowned at the comment, but it soon melted away when his lips found mine for a searing kiss. We made out for a while. Edward pulled away eventually.

"Why don't we get this binder sorted and then we can explore just what I was thinking of doing with you just now."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Cullen."

"Well then, soon-to-be-Mrs. Cullen, let's get this over with so I can have my wicked way with you."

I grinned, looking forward to what my fiancée had planned for me.

* * *

_A/N: So, almost time for the last chapter :(. I've had so much fun writing this, I'm sad to see the end of it, but I have another vampire story in the works. Check out my profile for the poll I put up to see which one of two ideas appeals more to your tastes._

_I love you all fro sticking with me and I hope I can do your expectations right with the wedding chapter. It's going to be a long chapter!_


	45. Dum dum dadum, dum dum dadum

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer and ITV.

* * *

**

Chapter forty-five: Dum dum dadum, dum dum dadum

**Monica's pov**

The last two and a half months had flown by in a blur of preparations for today and trying to stay inconspicuous in school. Edward had taken to my request to plan our wedding together, unlike anything I had ever seen. We had managed to persuade Alice into toning the entire thing down to something that was more us.

But now here I was, sitting in front of a full length mirror, still dressed in my robe, while Alice and Rosalie were fluttering around me to get my hair and make-up sorted. If I were still human I'm sure I would have been sweating bullets by now, but thankfully that trait had been banished with my change.

Over the past few months I talked to Edward a lot about my change and my life before and after the day James bit me. We discussed my absence and my gift and my feelings about my new life. I even asked him why we had made love before marriage, because he was the type of guy who would wait. He simply explained that once I had woken as a vampire he had been unable to resist. I wasn't breakable and he had wanted me too much to put up a fight. He already knew he would ask me to marry him sooner rather than later and with that, his seventeen year old body had been convinced it wouldn't matter that was.

I was brought out of my musings when Alice pulled me from the chair and started tugging on my robe. I realized that Rosalie had left the room already, probably to get ready to play the piano. Edward had urged her to come down in plenty of time so he could instruct her if needed. The man was far too obsessed with that instrument, but who was I to complain as long as he loved me more?

Alice flitted over with my dress draped over her tiny arms.

"Arms up," she ordered as she stepped on the chair I had previously occupied.

I did as she asked and felt the soft satin slide over my arms and down my body. The dress was made of very delicate ivory silk. It hugged my torso and flared out form my hips into a very wide skirt. The bodice was strapless, but Alice had made a bolero type jacket out of the softest velvet covered with lace.

I didn't need it for the warmth, but it would look better if I was photographed in something that was suitable for the weather. I glanced out the window and noticed it had stopped snowing, just like Alice predicted this morning. Butterflies attacked my stomach as I looked at myself when Alice finished buttoning up my dress. For once in my life I was not ashamed to say that I looked stunning.

The girls worked wonders on my make-up and hair and the dress Alice made me was absolutely breathtaking.

"You look like a million dollars, doll," Alice said with a fake Bogart-voice.

I laughed before wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Thank you for letting us do this our way, Alice. I know it has been hard on you to keep from butting in."

"It's fine, Monica. You two had to do that together, I understand. Just know that when there is a time for your next wedding to Edward, you guys owe me a big one."

"Agreed," I said, laughing.

"Good, now I am going to go and get Carlisle so he can walk you down that aisle."

I nodded, sitting back down to wait for Carlisle to come and get me.

**Edward's pov**

I was standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Monica to come out of the house. The ceremony would be held in the backyard and we would then move to our meadow for the party. The decorations were made up of simple white ribbons that were tied to the deck and the trees that encroached the garden as well as the chairs and arch under which I stood. There were white roses scattered around the yard entwined with small twinkling lights.

I knew Carlisle was upstairs and it took all of my strength to avoid his thoughts. I was so desperate to see the love of my life walk out of that door that I almost went inside and got her myself.

Before I could blow into full panic mode though, Rosalie started playing the piano and the door opened to reveal Alice, our one and only bridesmaid. She glided across the deck and down the stairs, but it only registered in a tiny part of my brain. My attention was focused on the woman following her on my father's arm.

Monica was an absolute vision. I let out a harsh breath as I took in her form. She was dressed in a delicate floor length dress that accentuated her beautiful alabaster skin and hugged her body in all the right placed. He make-up accentuated her beautiful multi-coloured eyes and her full lips. Her hair was curled and half pinned up with white roses carefully threaded into her locks.

I felt my chest expand with happiness with every step she took towards me and I saw my own joy mirrored in her eyes. Then, finally, she was at my side and my father placed her hand in mine.

"Take good care of each other," he whispered.

With a warm smile he kissed Monica's cheek and took his place beside Esme in the small circle of guests. I winked at Monica before turning us both to face the minister, Mr. Weber.

The words he spoke were standard, but I felt the meaning of them down to my bones. I kept stealing sly glances at Monica and caught her looking at me from the corner of her eye just like I was doing.

**Monica's pov**

Edward looked amazing in his suit. I always thought he was gorgeous, but in a sharp suit like that, the sight of him was enough to make my knees buckle. I was glad to be holding Carlisle's arm when that happened. He chuckled quietly beside me, but thankfully didn't say anything about it. But I had managed to make it over to Edward without stumbling and we were now listening to Mr. Weber talk about marriage and what it meant.

When it came time for our own vows, I felt the nerves creep back up. I was hesitant about what I had written, but the look in Edward's eyes was enough to convince me to just do what I had planned.

"Edward, the way we met was nothing short of a miracle. I stepped into your life thinking I had all the answers, but was proven wrong at every corner. But then you and I found each other in a way I had never experienced before and my whole world seemed to right it self. You made me feel loved and special and beautiful and I could never thank you enough for loving me the way you do. I hope I can make you as happy as you make me every day and I vow to try for the rest of eternity."

Edward looked as if he would be crying were he still able to. He swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath and starting his own vow.

"Monica, you and I met under unconventional circumstances and at first I didn't know whether to like you or dislike you. You were so different from any girl I had ever met and I quickly found myself falling in love with you. We've had some rough patches, but overall I've been the happiest man on earth while I am with you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days and do my utmost to deserve your love. A love that has given me all I never knew I wanted and needed, but you gave it to me without question."

For the first time since my change I missed being human simply because I couldn't cry the happy tears that I wanted to cry.

We exchanged the rings and finally, finally I was allowed to kiss my beautiful husband. When his lips met mine I felt like a light exploded inside my chest, raining down on me in a millions tiny specks filling me inside and covering me outside with the love we shared.

**Edward's pov**

Kissing my wife for the first time was sheer bliss. I held her close to me, our lips moving against each other in a fiery urgency that threatened to consume me. It wasn't until I heard Emmett's cat-calls that I was able to pull away from Monica.

Her silly grin was infectious and soon I found myself smiling just as goofily.

"Hey, enough with the drool-fest! Let me welcome my new sister to the family!" Emmett boomed before grabbing Monica in a big bear hug.

I turned towards my family and was immediately attacked by a flash of black and ivory. Alice crashed into me with such force that I nearly toppled over. Thankfully Jasper reached out to steady me.

"Congratulations! I'm sooo happy for you!" Alice cheered happily.

"Thanks Alice. Do you mind climbing back down now?"

She giggled as she lowered herself back to the ground, allowing the rest of our family to congratulate me while she tackled Monica into a hug. After the round of hugs and kisses my family took off running towards the clearing, while we took the time to greet our other guests.

Jacob and Bella were the first to congratulate us, followed by Sam and Embry who were there as a representative for the wolves. The only other human guests were Angela and Ben, who had become close friends with all of us during the past couple of months. They were soon off in their cars to the meadow, leaving me alone with my wife.

I pulled her into my arms and peppered small kisses all over her neck and jaw.

"You look absolutely stunning, love."

"You like pretty amazing yourself Mr. Cullen."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, shall we join our guests to celebrate?"

"Of course. Why else would we have taken all that time to find the perfect karaoke machine?"

I laughed as I remembered Alice's stunned expression when we told her that particular idea.

**Monica's pov**

Hours later we were sitting together on a bench on the edge of the meadow, watching how our family danced and laughed and sang their hearts out. The Karaoke machine had been a great idea. We did keep some of the traditions, like cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet and tossing the garter belt. We had danced for nearly an hour straight before we decided to take a little time-out so we could just be together.

Edward pulled me into his lap and stared deeply into my eyes. "Thank you for asking me to help plan this. Thank you for making this about us and about having fun instead of appearances, but most of all thank you for loving me enough to want to be my wife for all of eternity."

I melted into his kiss and knew for a fact that I would never ever get tired of my husband's kisses.

**The End**

_A/N: So there it is. The last chapter. I hope you guys liked the story. I had fun writing it, although it did get harder along the way to keep the story from spinning out of control. I think if I were to write the whole thing again I would change some things, but overall I'm happy with how it went._

_I'm working on a new vamprie story. I have a poll up to see what you want to read first, so check it out and let me know. (It will be M-rated for some non-graphic lemons and some fluffiness, so keep that in mind.)_

_I have absolutely adored all the positive feedback and I really hope to see you all back for my new story._

_Hugs and kisses to all my readers, Mo_

* * *


End file.
